The Meaning of Someday
by adreamersimagination
Summary: First they played the long game and said someday. Then they got married and said forever. Now they took the test and it said she's pregnant. Maya and Josh are ready to face the next part of their love story, parenthood. After facing a surprising revelation, the two must face this new obstacle and the challenges they will have to overcome. A companion piece to Today is Our Someday
1. Chapter 1

**I am back for another installment in this series! I am actually really excited about this story. This story is going to revolve mostly around Maya and Josh heading towards parenthood. There will also be the wedding of Zay and Vanessa. All the couples are going to be involved and this story has a lot of fun plot twists and fluffy moments between the group! Leave me reviews on what you would like to see and I hope you enjoy this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 1**

"When is this going to stop?" Maya sighed. She flushed the toilet in front of her and then rested her back against the bathtub. Josh sat down on the cold tile floor with his wife and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Maya instantly rested her head on his shoulder and then let out a tired sigh. "I just finished my first trimester. I feel like the morning sickness should be done by now."

"Maybe we can ask the doctor tomorrow at your appointment?" Josh suggested, rubbing her arm in a comforting manner.

"Maybe," Maya nodded and then let out a yawn.

"Want to go back to sleep?" Josh asked. He could see the exhaustion on her face and knew that she had been battling with severe exhaustion a lot lately.

"I'm afraid that if I stand up I am going to get sick again," Maya sighed.

"I don't think it's possible for you to get sick again," Josh teased. Maya nudged his side and he laughed.

"Be quiet, Joshua. It is way too early in the morning for your wittiness," Maya said.

"It's never too early for humor," Josh disagreed. Maya looked up and could see the smirk on his face.

"This is going to get easier, right?" Maya quietly asked. Josh tightened his grip on his wife and kissed the top of her head.

"It is going to get easier," Josh promised. "Instead of morning sickness, you'll be dealing with swollen ankles and backaches. Fair trade, right?"

"Oh boy," Maya groaned and Josh laughed.

"You have me though," Josh insisted. "I'll get you through the toughest and be by your side for it all."

"I love you," Maya whispered before looking up and smiling at her husband.

"I love you too," Josh leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll kiss you after you brush your teeth."

"You are something else Joshua," Maya rolled her eyes and the two laughed. Even at five in the morning, Maya and Josh could find the best of each situation. There was never a moment where they stopped laughing and loving each other.

 **. .**

"I am still in awe at how amazing this place is," Riley's voice floated through the art gallery and Maya turned around in excitement to see her best friend standing at the entrance of her gallery with a proud smile on her face.

"Riles!" Maya exclaimed as she rushed over to hug her best friend. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Texas?"

"Well since it's summer break, I thought why not spend some time in the city and help out my pregnant best friend?" Riley shrugged and smiled.

"I'm so happy you're here," Maya whispered and felt her eyes well with tears.

"Are you crying?" Riley asked, an eyebrow raised.

"It's these new hormones. My emotions are going crazy," Maya sighed. She walked over and took a seat on one of the couches and Riley walked over to sit with her. "The other day, Josh made me dinner and it was honestly nothing special. I had briefly mentioned to him that I had been craving tacos lately and out of nowhere I come home from work and there was a whole table filled with tacos and homemade guacamole."

"That's so sweet," Riley smiled. She loved how much her uncle took care of her best friend and did anything he could to make sure that she was well taken care of and happy.

"I took one look at the table and then completely burst into tears," Maya said and then shook her head at herself. "I couldn't help myself and I was so embarrassed."

"I'm sure Josh didn't care," Riley laughed.

"He came over, wrapped me in his arms, and held me until I stopped crying. He has been so insanely patient and calm with me," Maya said and she smiled as she thought of her husband. She was so lucky to have a husband as amazing as Josh and every day she was thankful that he was hers.

"That sounds like my uncle," Riley smiled.

"I'm only three and a half months pregnant, Riles! What's going to happen when I get further into the pregnancy? Josh is going to go insane!" Maya exclaimed.

"No he won't," Riley shook her head. "If Lucas was able to put up with me and how crazy I got, then I think Josh can put up with you."

"Where is Ranger Rick? Did he come with you or did you finally decide to leave him?" Maya asked, a teasing smile on her face.

"Of course he came with me," Riley laughed. "He, Zay and Vanessa went over to see Farkle and Smackle. He called Josh and had him meet them all over there. I told them I would meet them there after I got you."

"Where's my goddaughter?" Maya asked, noticing the absence of Charlotte.

"With my parents," Riley said. "They said they were deprived of Charlotte time and demanded some immediately."

"That sounds like them," Maya laughed.

"Are you still happy, Peaches?" Riley asked, reaching over and grabbing her best friend's hand.

"I'm really happy," Maya smiled and then placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm going to be a mommy."

 **. .**

"You know," Maya smirked as she looked over at Zay and Vanessa. "The two of you are going to have to have a baby as soon as you get married."

"What? Why?" Zay asked, widening his eyes his surprise.

"Charlotte is one, Newt is just about four months and in five and a half months there will be another baby. The two of you are going to have a baby for the future friend group," Maya explained.

"Maybe we should get married first," Vanessa said with a chuckle.

"You will be married in two months!" Riley exclaimed.

"That's so exciting!" Smackle clapped her hands in excitement.

"Are you going to be able to head out to Texas for the wedding, Maya?" Lucas asked.

"I think so," Maya nodded. "The doctor said I'm not allowed to fly during my last trimester and I will be at the end of my second when they get married."

"We have an appointment tomorrow so we are going to check one more time with him. We have tickets already and hopefully we don't have to cancel them," Josh added.

"It wouldn't be the same without the two of you there," Farkle said.

"Plus you're a bridesmaid," Smackle said.

"The two of us will be at that wedding one way or another," Maya promised. "Even if we have to drive there."

"Now that would be an interesting car ride," Lucas smirked.

"A really long car ride," Josh agreed. Maya let out a long yawn and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Are we boring you?" Zay asked, a teasing smirk on his face.

"No," Maya laughed. "I've just been so tired lately and no matter how much I sleep, it never seems like enough."

"Welcome to pregnancy," Smackle laughed. She remembered just how tired she always was when she was pregnant with Newt.

"And it's only the beginning," Riley smiled as she wrapped an arm around her best friend's shoulders. Maya sighed and rested her head on Riley's shoulder. It felt great to be surrounded by her husband and all of her best friends.

 **. .**

Later that night, while Josh took a shower, Maya walked into the spare bedroom in their apartment. She walked into the middle of the room and sat down on the hardwood floor with her legs crossed underneath her. She let her gaze linger around the completely empty room. Within the next few months it was going to be filled with baby furniture and decorations for their new baby. She wondered what color they would decide to paint the walls. She could picture the two of them standing over the crib and smiling down at their beautiful baby. She felt her heart start to race because she was so excited for the day she got to hold their baby.

"Hey," Josh's voice floated through the room and he walked over to sit on the floor with his wife. Maya turned to face him and saw that he had changed into his pajamas and his hair was still wet from his shower. "What are you doing in here?"

"Picturing what it's going to look like when we start decorating for the baby," Maya said.

"I can already picture all the art work that you are going to do for the walls," Josh smiled.

"And all the photography you have taken to put up on the walls," Maya nudged his side and smiled.

"We are a pretty artsy couple, aren't we?" Josh asked, a smirk on his face.

"I wonder if our baby is going to be artsy too," Maya said.

"I don't know how they couldn't be," Josh said.

"Well their dad's idea of drawing is stick figures," Maya smirked.

"You said you find them adorable!" Josh exclaimed.

"I do honey," Maya laughed and ran a hand down his arm.

"I think you're just pacifying me now," Josh narrowed his eyes at his wife.

"Me? Never!" Maya exclaimed but ended up giggling.

"I knew it," Josh smirked.

"Well you do know me better than I know myself," Maya pointed out.

"I can't believe that at this time next year we are going to have a baby," Josh said.

"Kind of surreal, isn't it?" Maya asked and then looked up at the ceiling. "Maybe we should put stars on the ceiling."

"What?" Josh asked. Maya shifted her body so that she was lying flat on her back and staring up at the ceiling. Josh raised an eyebrow at his wife but mimicked her actions.

"I kind of think it would be cool. When the baby is in their crib, they can look up and see a ceiling full of stars," Maya explained.

"That would be kind of cool," Josh agreed. Maya scooted closer and rested her head on Josh's shoulder.

"I love you," Maya turned her head and kissed his jaw.

"I love you too," Josh said before leaning down and kissing her. The two cuddled together on the floor of what would be the nursey and felt content in the silence. They were both imagining what the nursey would look like but they knew one thing for certain. The baby that would occupy this room would be perfect and fill their hearts with a love that neither of them thought was possible.

 **. .**

"Why are you jiggling your leg so much like that?" Maya asked. "It's just a checkup."

"I always get nervous," Josh shrugged as he continued to bounce his leg up and down. Maya rested a hand on his thigh and he turned to face his wife.

"It's going to be just fine. We are going to hear the heartbeat and he will tell us that everything is okay," Maya promised with a comforting smile. Josh sent her a smile and felt himself relax. She always had a way of calming him down and making every situation better.

The two filled the time with light conversation. They talked about Charlotte and Newt. They talked about Zay and Vanessa's upcoming wedding and how nervous Zay seemed to be getting about the event. Maya told him about how smoothly the art gallery was running and how she loved having her own gallery. Josh talked about an upcoming wedding he was photographing and how they wanted their pictures taken in Central Park. They laughed and before they knew it, they were being called back for Maya's ultrasound. The nurse ran through the basic checkup and then told Maya that the doctor would be with her in a second. After the nurse closed the door behind her, Maya turned to face her husband.

"See," Maya smiled at her husband. "It's not so bad."

"I can't wait to see our baby on the screen," Josh said as he gestured towards the ultrasound machine.

"And to hear the heartbeat," Maya added. Josh was about to say something when they heard a knock on the door and then saw their doctor walk into the room.

"Well hello there Mr. and Mrs. Matthews," Doctor Hayes greeted. Maya felt her heart flutter because it still brought a huge smile to her face when someone called her Mrs. Matthews. She was not sure that she would ever get over the excited feeling of being Josh's wife.

"Hi Doctor Hayes," Maya greeted the older man with a kind smile. Doctor Hayes was one of the sweetest people they had ever met and he sure knew what he was doing at sixty years old.

"How are we feeling?" Doctor Hayes asked, walking over and standing next to the expectant mother.

"The morning sickness is really annoying," Maya groaned.

"Still bad?" Doctor Hayes asked.

"On and off," Maya nodded.

"She gets tired a lot too," Josh added.

"Are you taking lots of naps?" Doctor Hayes asked.

"I try to whenever I can," Maya nodded.

"Well how about we get this ultrasound going and see if we can see that baby of yours?" Doctor Hayes suggested.

"Yes!" Maya exclaimed with excitement. Doctor Hayes smiled at the married couple and then moved to get everything ready for the ultrasound. Josh took Maya's hand in his own and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist. She turned and smiled at her husband and he returned the smile.

"Okay," Doctor Hayes said as he walked over with the bottle of gel. "This is going to be a little cold," he said before squirting the gel on her stomach and Maya slightly winced at the sudden coldness. Doctor Hayes took the wand from the ultrasound and started to move it around Maya's stomach. Maya bit her lip as she looked for any indication of their baby on the screen.

"Is everything okay?" Maya asked.

"Oh of course," Doctor Hayes nodded. He then squinted his eyes and moved closer to look at the screen. Maya turned to face Josh with a worried look on her face. He squeezed her hand in reassurance but could feel some nerves filling his own stomach.

"Doctor Hayes?" Maya hesitantly asked.

"There is nothing to worry about Mrs. Matthews," Doctor Hayes reassured. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Josh asked and then all of a sudden he heard it. He heard the heartbeat of his unborn baby. He looked over at Maya with wide eyes and she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"That's our baby's heartbeat," Maya whispered as a tear fell down her face. Josh reached out and brushed away a tear before kissing her hand again.

"Both heartbeats sound strong," Doctor Hayes said.

"Both? You mean Maya and then baby's?" Josh asked.

"No Mr. Matthews," Doctor Hayes shook his head and then smiled at the young couple. "I mean both of your babies' heartbeats."

"Both of our babies?" Maya repeated, shock filling her voice.

"It looks like you are having twins," Doctor Hayes said as he stood up. "Congratulations you two."

"Twins?" Maya stuttered. She looked over at Josh and saw how pale his face was. He looked over and the two of them shared a look of pure shock. They were having twins.


	2. Chapter 2

**You are all so amazing! The reviews, follows, and favorites that I have received are so sweet and heartwarming! I am so excited to take this journey with all of you! I have so many fun storylines planned and never hesitate to leave a review on something you would like to see! I will definitely try and work it into the story. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 2**

"Maya," Josh whispered. He looked over and saw his wife staring off into the distance. Her finger was tracing a circle around the top of her water glass and she was pale. "Maya," Josh pleaded.

"What?" Maya asked, finally snapping out of her daze. "Did you say something?"

"I've been saying your name for the past two minutes," Josh said.

"Sorry," Maya winced. "I'm a little out of it."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Josh asked. He knew the coffee shop that they were in was probably not the best place for a serious conversation about the twins but he wanted his wife to open up to him. He was so worried that this news would cause her to close off from him.

"Talk about what?" Maya asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Maya" Josh said before raising an eyebrow.

"So we are having twins," Maya shrugged again. "More to love."

"Don't close off on me like this," Josh pleaded.

"I'm not," Maya shook her head. She heard her phone ding and reached into her purse to grab it. She saw that she had a text from Riley and relief filled her chest. "Riley said everyone is at her parents place. She said we can stop by whenever we are done with the appointment."

"I'm guessing you want to go over there?" Josh asked. He felt defeated that his wife was refusing to talk to him but was optimistic that Riley could get her to open up.

"I'd love to see everyone," Maya nodded and then tossed her phone back into her purse.

"Alright," Josh sighed. "Let's go."

"Thanks," Maya half smiled and then grabbed her purse before standing up. Josh grabbed her hand before the two walked out of the coffee shop. Maya turned to face him and raised a curious eyebrow.

"We are going to get through this," Josh promised. "I love you."

"I love you too," Maya nodded and then the two shared a kiss before heading in the direction of Riley's childhood apartment.

 **. .**

"Hey guys," Lucas greeted when he saw Josh and Maya walk into the apartment.

"Bay window, now!" Maya pointed at Riley and then headed off towards her old bedroom. Riley shared a look with the others and then quickly followed after her best friend.

"What in the world was that?" Zay asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"Long story," Josh sighed.

"Did something happen to the baby?" Smackle asked, concern filling her tone.

"I think you mean babies," Josh said.

"What?" Vanessa asked, eyes wide in shock.

"We are having twins," Josh said before running his hand over his head.

"You mean two?" Zay asked, trying to comprehend this piece of information.

"That's usually what twins means," Josh laughed.

"Wow," Lucas widened his eyes. "Congrats man."

"That's so exciting," Smackle smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Lucas asked, noticing the distant look on Josh's face.

"Scared," Josh admitted. "And worried about Maya. She's kind of closing off right now and I'm having a hard time getting her to open up about how she's feeling."

"Well I think that's where Riley comes in," Zay smirked. "She has always been the Maya whisperer."

"It's just something you have to accept man," Lucas patted him on the back. "We will always come second to the bond those two have."

"Ain't that the truth," Josh smirked and everyone in the room laughed. They knew that if anyone could get Maya to open up besides Josh it was going to be Riley.

 **. .**

"Twins?" Riley repeated, eyes wide in surprise.

"Not just one baby but two," Maya nodded.

"Well how are you feeling?" Riley asked. "What's going through your mind right now?"

"Complete and utter fear," Maya admitted.

"Aw Peaches," Riley whispered.

"I had finally convinced myself that I was ready to have a baby. Then we get pregnant and I'm a little nervous but mostly excited. Then we go to the doctor and they tell me I'm have twins," Maya sighed. "I don't know if I can raise two babies, Riles."

"Of course you can," Riley insisted.

"I was so scared of messing up one baby's life and now I am terrified I am going to mess up both of their lives," Maya whispered and felt her eyes well with tears. Riley scooted closer and grabbed onto her best friend's hand. "What if I can't do it?"

"You listen to me, Maya. There is no way that you are going to mess this up. You were meant to have twins. You are going to handle this the same way you handle everything else, one day at a time. You have more love than you even know. You are going to be an amazing mom. Look how you are with Charlotte and Newt," Riley squeezed her hand and smiled. "Plus, you are not alone. There is a man out there that is going to be there with you every step of the way."

"You have so much confidence in me Riles," Maya brushed away a tear and smiled at her best friend.

"I have always believed in you and it's time you believe in yourself. You can do this," Riley promised. "Plus, you have me."

"So you really think I can do this?" Maya asked, feeling some confidence start to fill her body.

"I know you can do this," Riley insisted. She scooted closer and wrapped her arms around Maya, hugging her close. Maya squeezed her best friend and rested her head against hers. She was going to be okay.

 **. .**

"Hey," Maya smiled when she saw her mom walk into the art gallery.

"Hey baby girl," Katy greeted with a warm smile. She walked over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her.

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked.

"Well I know you had your appointment earlier today," Katy said. "I swung by your apartment and Josh said that you came here for a few hours."

"I needed to clear my head," Maya said before walking over and taking a seat on one of the couches.

"Did something happen at your appointment?" Katy asked, walking over and taking a seat with her.

"I found out I'm having twins," Maya said. Katy widened her eyes and reached over to hug her daughter.

"Wow," Katy whispered. "Congratulations, baby girl."

"Thanks," Maya half smiled and then looked down at her lap.

"Why do I get the feeling you are not as excited as you should be?" Katy asked.

"I am excited," Maya nodded. "I'm just terrified."

"You think you are going to mess up both of their lives?" Katy asked, a knowing look on her face.

"How did you know that?" Maya asked.

"Because I was the same way when I was pregnant with you. It's a fear that all mothers feel," Katy said. "And now you have to worry about two brand new babies. I can only imagine what you're feeling."

"I just want to be the best mom I can to them and I want them to know that I always love them no matter," Maya explained.

"They will," Katy promised. "As long as you are there for them and support them, they will know that you love them. You have one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen and those two babies are so lucky to have you as their mom."

"Thanks mom," Maya whispered. She scooted closer and cuddled into her mom's side. Katy held her daughter close and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you baby girl," Katy said. "I am always here to help you and will be there every step of the way."

"I love you too mom," Maya smiled up at her mom and then rested her head on her shoulder. She felt safe in her mom's arms and hoped that one day her children would feel the same way.

 **. .**

"Wow," Cory widened his eyes.

"Yeah," Josh nodded.

"Twins," Cory said before looking over at his younger brother and noticing the look of pure panic on his face.

"Yup," Josh said and then leaned back on his brother's couch. "I was ready for one baby, but two? I can't have two."

"I don't think you have a choice," Cory said.

"What if I can't do it?" Josh asked. "What if I fail Maya when she needs me most?"

"Do you love her?" Cory asked.

"What?" Josh asked, turning to face his brother with a look of surprise. "What kind of question is that? Of course I love her."

"Have you ever failed her before?" Cory asked.

"No," Josh shook his head.

"Then what makes you think you are going to start now?" Cory asked.

"She is going to be going through so much during this pregnancy. I am so worried that I am not going to be able to give her something or help her with something that she really needs," Josh explained.

"You just need to be there. All Maya has ever needed in life was for someone to be there. If you are there for her and support her through it all, then there is no way that you can fail her or the babies. They just need to know that you are there for them," Cory insisted.

"You think I can do this?" Josh asked.

"I have no doubt," Cory promised before patting his brother on the back.

"Thanks Cory," Josh smiled.

"Twins," Cory repeated and then laughed.

"Yeah," Josh laughed and shook his head. He was in for a long journey but knew that the two of them would be able to get through it.

 **. .**

"Hey," Maya whispered as she crawled into the bed later that night. Josh slowly opened his eyes and smiled at his wife.

"Did you just get home?" Josh asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Yeah," Maya nodded. "Mom came by the gallery and took me out to dinner."

"Sorry I feel asleep," Josh sighed. "I tried to stay awake but I've been working so much lately that I must have been a whole lot more tired than I thought."

"That's okay," Maya said and then let out a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Josh asked, sitting up in bed and facing his wife.

"Running away today and not talking to you," Maya said. "I should have talked to you."

"I completely understand," Josh insisted. "You needed the day to get your head on straight and wrap your mind around this news."

"I'm worried Josh," Maya admitted.

"I know," Josh nodded and reached out to grab her hand. "I am too."

"Really?" Maya whispered. Josh tugged on her hand and she moved closer to her husband. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"This is scary but it's also exciting," Josh insisted and then rested his hand on her slight bump. "We have more to love."

"I'm going to get so fat," Maya sighed.

"You are going to look beautiful," Josh promised.

"You're just being nice," Maya rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I mean it," Josh disagreed. "Knowing that you are carrying my babies is one of the most beautiful things in the world. It fills my heart with a love that I can't even describe."

"Do you think that we can do this?" Maya quietly asked.

"I know that we can do this," Josh nodded.

"How?" Maya asked, lifting her head to look into his blue eyes.

"We have each other," Josh said. "There is no challenge that the two of us can't get through. I believe in us and I believe that we can do this. As long as we stick together, we will get through this."

"Together?" Maya repeated, a smile on her face.

"Always Maya," Josh promised. "It's you and me."

"I like that," Maya smiled.

"I like you," Josh kissed her forehead.

"Well I like you too," Maya laughed and the two shared a kiss.

"I love you even more though," Josh whispered against her lips.

"I love you too Joshua," Maya kissed him again and hugged him close.

The two shifted into a lying position and cuddled close to each other. They knew that twins were going to be a challenge. They knew that the path they were facing was difficult. They knew that they could face it together though. As long as they had each other, they could get through anything. They promised to be together for better or for worse. They were going to love their children as much as they loved each other. They were going to take on this obstacle like they did everything, together and with love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 3**

"Good morning," Maya greeted with a smile. She ran her fingers through her hair and slowly made her way into the kitchen where her husband was sitting.

"Morning babe," Josh smiled and then took a sip of his coffee. Maya sat next to him and let out a long sigh. He turned to face his wife and raised an eyebrow. "Is everything okay?"

"I miss coffee," Maya grumbled. The first thing Maya gave up when she found out she was pregnant, besides alcohol, was coffee. She had basically lived off it her entire adult life and now she was really missing it.

"Do you want me to dump it out?" Josh asked, instantly feeling bad that he was drinking it in front of her. He knew that for the longest time she had gotten real bad headaches from the lack of caffeine and now she was finally adjusting without it.

"Don't be silly," Maya shook her head and laughed. She ran her hand down his arm and smiled kindly at her husband. "Just because I have to live without caffeine, doesn't mean you should live without caffeine."

"How do you feel otherwise?" Josh asked.

"I didn't get sick today," Maya said.

"Well that's definitely a plus," Josh nodded. Maya laughed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Isn't it sad that me not getting sick is a highlight of our morning?" Maya asked, a smirk on her face.

"I think that means we are adults," Josh said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I guess that our days of traveling through Europe are behind us."

"When have we ever traveled through Europe?" Maya asked, looking up and laughing at her husband.

"Never," Josh smirked. "But now that we are having twins, those days are definitely behind us for a while."

"We have a lot to look forward to though," Maya smiled and then rested her head on his shoulder again.

"Double the fun," Josh teased.

"Double the fun," Maya repeated and then chuckled. Josh kissed the top of her head and held her close. They enjoyed the peaceful moment together. They enjoyed the comfortable silence. They knew that in just five and a half months, silence would be a distant memory to them.

 **. .**

"Hey Peaches," Riley smiled when she saw her best friend walk into Topanga's later that day. All of their friends were gathered around the couches and their beverages were spread out in front of them.

"Hey Riles," Maya smiled and took a seat next to Riley on one of the couches. "Charlotte's here!"

"Of course she's here," Lucas laughed and smiled at his daughter in his lap.

"And Newt!" Maya widened her eyes in excitement when she spotted Newt in Smackle's arms.

"It's kind of frowned upon to leave four month old babies alone," Farkle teased.

"It's just rare that we are all together," Maya said.

"Uh, you do realize that your husband is not here right?" Zay asked, a smirk on his face.

"He had to work," Maya sighed.

"Don't look so sad," Riley laughed and nudged her side. "It's only a few hours."

"Ever since I got pregnant, I just miss him all the time. It's so annoying and weird but I just want to spend every second with him," Maya explained. "It's like a never ending honeymoon phase."

"It ends in the third trimester. I wouldn't worry," Riley said.

"Oh yeah?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow and nudging her side. "You stopped wanting to be around me?"

"Never," Riley insisted and then smiled at him. "I always want to be around you."

"Hey Charlotte," Zay took the Friar girl into his arms and then smiled at her. "Your mom and dad are gross and it is something that you are just going to have to live with. We all have been dealing with it since middle school. If you stick out your tongue at them and say gross, they eventually stop."

"Zay!" Riley exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"Don't brainwash her honey," Vanessa wrapped an arm around his shoulders and laughed at her fiancée.

"Has she started talking yet?" Smackle asked.

"We think she is going to say her first word any day now," Lucas said.

"It's going to be momma," Riley added.

"You wish," Lucas smirked. "It's totally going to be dada."

"I feel a heated debate," Maya laughed.

"No debate," Lucas shook his head. "She knows I'm right."

"We shall see Friar," Riley made a face at her husband that was supposed to come across as intimidating but Lucas just found it adorable.

"Yes we shall Friar," Lucas smirked.

"Do you think they will ever grow out of this dorky romance faze?" Zay wondered out loud.

"I hope not," Maya said. "It's kind of adorable."

"Yeah it is," Smackle agreed.

"How are you feeling, Maya?" Vanessa asked and the attention was directed to the blonde.

"Better," Maya nodded. "I am slowly working on wrapping my head around the idea of twins."

"I think it's adorable," Smackle said.

"You do?" Maya asked.

"More to love," Smackle smiled.

"You and Josh are going to be great at raising twins," Farkle insisted.

"You think so?" Maya asked, biting her lip.

"Definitely," Farkle nodded.

"Is someone drinking coffee?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh maybe," Zay said with wide eyes.

"I can't escape it!" Maya exclaimed and sighed. "I miss caffeine."

"Only five and a half more months to go," Riley wrapped an arm around her best friend's shoulders and smiled. Maya groaned and rested her head on Riley's shoulder.

 **. .**

"Hello?" Riley called out. She watched her uncle come walking into the living room and smile at his niece.

"Hey niece, what are you doing here?" Josh asked, walking over and hugging his niece and then taking Charlotte into his arms. "Did you stop by so I can have some Charlotte time?"

"And to see how you are," Riley nodded and smiled.

"I'm okay," Josh said and the two walked over to sit on the couch together.

"Are you?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay and slightly nervous," Josh laughed and bounced Charlotte on his lap. "I had finally gotten my head wrapped around the idea of one baby and now well two are coming."

"Josh," Riley whispered.

"I just feel like there is so much I should do for Maya but I don't know what. She is going to be going through a lot in these next few months and I'm worried that I'm not going to be able to do enough for her," Josh explained.

"Do you plan on being there for her?" Riley asked.

"Of course I do," Josh nodded.

"That's all she needs. Maya just needs stability and someone to be standing by her side. As long as you are there for her. Hold her hand when she breaks down, tell her she looks pretty when she doubts it, and hold her close when she's scared. Just keep doing what you have been doing and Maya will make it through," Riley explained.

"You have always been so wise beyond your age Riley," Josh chuckled. He looked down at the little girl in his lap, who looked just like his niece, and smiled. "You're lucky, Charlotte. With a mom like yours, you are going to do great things in your life."

"I could say the same thing about your twins," Riley smiled. "They are lucky to have you as their dad, Uncle Josh. I have always been really lucky to have you as my uncle."

"Thanks Riley," Josh leaned over and hugged his niece.

"Anything I can do to help," Riley smiled.

 **. .**

"JOSH!" Maya yelled. Josh came running into the bedroom before Maya even finished saying his name.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to the babies? Are you okay?" Josh asked, panting and holding his chest.

"What? Everything's fine," Maya insisted.

"Everything's fine?" Josh asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow and crossing his arms. "Why did you scream so loud then?"

"Look!" Maya exclaimed and then pointed at her stomach.

"What am I looking at?" Josh asked, walking closer to his wife.

"Are you serious? You don't see it?" Maya asked, narrowing her eyes at her husband.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?" Josh asked.

"I have a bump!" Maya exclaimed and then pointed at her bare stomach again.

"No you don't," Josh disagreed.

"Josh!" Maya exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but I really don't see it," Josh shook his head.

"How in the world can you not see it?" Maya asked. She ran a hand over her stomach and then looked back up at her husband.

"Honey," Josh chuckled. "I look at you probably more than anyone else in this world. If anyone would know you had a bump it would be me."

"I can't believe that you don't see it," Maya pouted and then looked at herself in the mirror again.

"Why are you wanting a bump so desperately? In a couple of months you are going to want the bump to be gone," Josh laughed.

"I just want to feel them," Maya admitted. "I want to run a hand over my stomach and feel like our babies are really there."

"You will," Josh promised. He walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Soon enough you will have a bump and feeling those twins every single day."

"You are kind of amazing, you know that?" Maya asked.

"I love you," Josh whispered. He leaned down and kissed his wife.

"I love you too," Maya smiled and then pulled him down for another kiss. "Even if you are completely oblivious to my bump."

"Whatever you say babe," Josh laughed and held her close.

 **. .**

"Are you done in there yet?" Josh asked, pulling the comforter up over his legs and adjusting the pillows behind him.

"Give me one second. I have to finish washing off my face wash," Maya said. Josh heard her rummaging around for a few more minutes and then she finally emerged, flipping the lights off behind her. He smiled because she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Even with her hair up in a messy bun, one of his old tee shirts, and a pair of his old sweatpants. Her face was completely clear of any make up and she was absolutely gorgeous in his eyes.

"Is it finally time for bed?" Josh asked. Maya crawled into bed with him and pulled the covers up over herself.

"I am exhausted," Maya let out an exhausted sigh. She reached for her cellphone and turned the volume off before tossing it back onto the night stand.

"Me too," Josh agreed. "This week has been so long and draining."

"Do you have to wake up early tomorrow?" Maya asked.

"I have to go meet with a client at like eleven," Josh said.

"So we finally get to sleep in?" Maya asked, excited at the idea of a lazy morning with her husband.

"I look forward to it," Josh smiled. He opened his arm and Maya instantly cuddled into his side.

"Are you still happy about this?" Maya asked.

"What?" Josh asked, looking down curiously at his wife.

"Are you still happy about having twins together?" Maya asked.

"Of course I am," Josh insisted. "I am ready to start this next chapter of our lives together."

"Me too," Maya smiled. She nuzzled her face into his neck and cuddled close to her husband. Josh wrapped an arm around his wife and before he could pull her close he stopped.

"Woah," Josh gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" Maya asked, looking up in surprise at her husband.

"It's just your stomach. I can feel the bump you were talking about early," Josh said. Maya sat up and smiled at her husband.

"I told you!" Maya exclaimed.

"It just feels so real now," Josh whispered. He looked down at her stomach in awe and admiration. Maya reached out and grabbed onto his hand. She guided his hand towards her stomach and rested it on her small bump.

"Those are our babies," Maya whispered. "I know it's early but that's them."

"Those are our babies," Josh whispered in awe. Maya stared at his face, while he stared at her stomach. He was looking at her stomach with a look she had only seen one other time, their wedding day. He looked completely in love and like nothing else in the world mattered. "I love you, all three of you," Josh said. He looked up and smiled at his wife.

"And we love you," Maya smiled before leaning forward and kissing her husband. This was the beginning of something amazing and beautiful for the married couple. They were ready to take this next step and watch something beautiful blossom right before their eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanted to get another update done! I am leaving for vacation tonight and will be gone for about a week and a half! I promise as soon as I get back, I will be back to updating regularly. The next few chapters have some interesting stuff headed your way and I'm so excited to continue on this story with you! Thank you all so much for your continued support and being amazing!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 4**

"Can I ask you guys something?" Vanessa asked, twirling her engagement ring around her finger nervously.

"Of course you can," Maya nodded.

"Before you guys all got married, did you get really nervous?" Vanessa asked.

"Are you getting nervous?" Smackle asked, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Yeah," Vanessa nodded. She let out a sigh and then ran her fingers through her hair.

"What's got you the most worried?" Riley asked, sipping the coffee from the mug in Maya's kitchen.

"That he's going to cheat on me or get bored of me," Vanessa admitted.

"Is this because of your ex cheating on you?" Maya asked. She could see the pain in her friends eyes as she remembered what happened before and she felt the anger boil up in her chest. Vanessa was one of the sweetest people she had ever met in her life and the fact that her ex caused her to doubt her relationships really made her want to find him and tell him off.

"Kind of," Vanessa sighed. "I know that Zay is different but I can't stop my mind from going there."

"I think you just have to remember that this is Zay. He is not your ex and he never will be. He loves you and wants to be with you. I can't ever imagine Zay hurting you," Riley insisted.

"What if we rushed in to this?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't think you did," Smackle shook her head.

"You have to remember this," Maya said. "When you know, you know. You know how much you love Zay and how much he loves you. When he proposed, you never once hesitated or doubted if it was right. Having nerves is completely normal. I had them, Smackle had them, and Riles had them. I would be surprised if you weren't having them,"

"So I'm being silly?" Vanessa asked, biting her lip.

"Not at all," Riley shook her head. "You need to talk it out and that's what we are here for. As your bridesmaids and best friends, we are here to support you and get you through this."

"I don't know what I would do without you three," Vanessa smiled at her best friends.

"You will never have to find out," Smackle promised.

"And in just two months you will be a part of the wife club," Maya smirked.

"The wife club?" Vanessa asked, a chuckle escaping her.

"It's where we sit and gossip about our husbands," Smackle said.

"We complain about everything that they do and vent it out," Riley added.

"And of course talk about how much we love them," Maya smiled.

"Then you will get to join the baby club," Riley teased.

"Oh jeez," Vanessa laughed. "Let me walk down the aisle first and then we can discuss that."

"Fair enough," Smackle nodded. The four girls laughed and talked about Vanessa's upcoming wedding. Vanessa knew that she was going to get nervous but she also knew that Zay was the one for her. He was nothing like her ex and she got lucky when she reconnected with Zay. It felt like fate and every day she was thankful that they got another chance at love.

 **. .**

Maya stood in the middle of her nursery and crossed her arms over her stomach. With the news that she was having twins, this room felt a whole lot smaller to her. She was worried that there was not going to be enough room for all of them in the apartment. What happened when the twins got older? She did not want to force them to have to share a bedroom. She wanted them to be able to have their own space and grow as individuals. The apartment was only two bedrooms so she was uncertain of what they were going to do. She looked in the direction of the master bedroom and started to walk quickly in the direction.

"It's too small!" Maya exclaimed, barging into the bedroom. Josh looked up from his computer in surprise and raised an eyebrow.

"What's too small?" Josh asked.

"The nursery," Maya sighed and then sat on the bed.

"What do you mean? It's a good sized room," Josh disagreed.

"We are going to have to move," Maya said.

"Woah," Josh quickly stood up and walked over to his wife. "Slow down. Why do we have to move?"

"Because our children need to be able to grow as people and have their own space. They can't be cramped together in one room," Maya explained.

"Maya," Josh chuckled. "They aren't even born yet and you are worried they won't be able to grow as individuals?"

"I don't want them to resent each other because we pushed them together all the time," Maya admitted.

"That's not going to happen," Josh shook his head.

"How do you know that?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow at her husband.

"Because we are not going to force them to do anything. They will have the opportunity to be who they want and do what they want. If they want to do stuff together, great. If they don't, we will figure it out. I think they are going to love being so close to each other," Josh explained.

"Pregnancy is making me crazy," Maya sighed.

"Nah," Josh shook his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I think it's cute."

"Oh yeah?" Maya asked, a smirk on her face.

"Seeing you all protective over our babies is very sexy," Josh smirked.

"You are ridiculous," Maya shoved his shoulder and shook her head.

"Or I love you," Josh suggested.

"You better mister," Maya playfully glared at her husband and then leaned forward to kiss him.

"With all my heart," Josh promised.

"I love you too," Maya smiled and then leaned forward to kiss him again. He always made everything better and brushed away any of her worries.

 **. .**

"Why are you staring at my plate like that?" Zay asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde next to him.

"I'm not staring at your plate," Maya protested.

"You have been eyeing his cookie for the last five minutes," Farkle insisted.

"Betrayal!" Maya glared at her friend, who laughed in return.

"Do you want my cookie?" Zay asked. "Because unlike Riley, you didn't just steal it off my plate and take a bite out of it."

"That was one time!" Riley exclaimed.

"You are never going to hear the end of that babe," Lucas said to his wife and laughed.

"Lately cookies have been my biggest craving," Maya admitted.

"Really? I thought it was ice cream?" Vanessa asked.

"Not anymore," Maya shook her head. "My cravings come and go."

"Tell me about it," Smackle laughed. "I remember those days."

"Me too," Riley nodded. "I swear sometimes my cravings would be gone by the time Lucas got back from the grocery store."

"Don't I know it," Lucas nodded.

"That happen a lot?" Josh asked.

"More times than I could count," Lucas said.

"I haven't been that bad yet," Maya said.

"Yet," Josh laughed. Maya shot her husband a look and he sent her a cute smile. She laughed and shook her head. She really loved that guy. She also knew that he would do anything to make sure her cravings were satisfied and he would never complain about it once.

"So, are you guys going to find out the gender of the babies?" Farkle asked.

"We go back and forth on it but lately we have been leaning towards finding out," Maya explained.

"We just don't know if we can wait until the delivery," Josh added.

"That was us," Smackle laughed and leaned into her husband's side.

"We wanted to be surprised so badly but just couldn't do it in the end," Farkle said.

"Did you two wait?" Vanessa asked Riley and Lucas.

"No," Riley shook her head and laughed. "There was no way I could make it to the end and not know."

"We wanted to find out the second we could," Lucas said.

"That's our issue," Maya said. "We really think a surprise could be fun but we also really want to know what they are."

"Plus we don't want to keep calling them it all the time," Josh laughed.

"I bet you two will find out," Zay smirked. "There is no way anyone in this group can wait that long to find out."

"He's kind of right," Smackle laughed.

"We have never been good with surprises," Lucas added.

"Not at all," Maya shook her head. They had their fair share of surprises over the year and they were not always welcomed surprises. This group of friends always did better when they knew what was coming and what they had to prepare for.

 **. .**

"What's all of this?" Josh asked, dropping his keys on the counter and walking in to the kitchen curiously.

"I made you a special dinner," Maya smiled.

"Why?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Because I love you," Maya laughed.

"The last time you made me a special dinner was when you told me that you wanted to get pregnant," Josh pointed out.

"Well I don't think I am going to be announcing that again anytime soon," Maya laughed. "I just wanted to do something special for you."

"Well this is a nice surprise," Josh smiled as he walked to the table and sat with his wife.

"It's only spaghetti and meatballs," Maya said.

"It looks delicious," Josh said as the smell of garlic filled his nostrils. He loved the smell of freshly cooked Italian food.

"I hope it tastes good," Maya said as she sat down across from Josh. The two divided up the food between their plates and then started to eat their meals.

"Definitely tastes as good as it smells," Josh said.

"I was thinking about something today," Maya said.

"What's that?" Josh asked.

"Do you think I should tell my dad about the babies?" Maya asked. Josh looked up at his wife in surprise and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Kermit?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," Maya nodded. She was twirling her spaghetti absentmindedly and looked lost in thought.

"Well do you want him to know?" Josh asked. He was trying to gauge her face from any kind of reaction. He knew that Kermit was always a sensitive topic. She always looked for his support but at the same time she was starting to not worry about it as she got older.

"I don't know," Maya admitted. "I mean he was at our wedding. He calls me every once in a while. I just thought maybe this is something he should know."

"I think it's up to you," Josh said. "It has to be your choice if you want him to know or not."

"That's my problem," Maya sighed. "There are sometimes I think I want to tell him and then others where I just don't feel like he deserves to know."

"Well we have time," Josh insisted. "You don't have to make the decision right away."

"True," Maya nodded.

"Just know that I will support whatever you decide to do," Josh promised.

"Really?" Maya asked, a smile filling her face. Josh smiled because he loved seeing her smile.

"Whatever choice you make, I will stand by it. We are a team and in this together," Josh promised.

"A team," Maya smiled.

"The best one," Josh winked at her. Maya blushed and reached out to grab his hand.

"I love you," Maya whispered.

"I love you too," Josh nodded and then leaned forward to share a kiss with his wife. The two would always support one another and have each other's best interest at heart. They were the best kind of team there was and their love was only growing stronger with time. They knew they had some hard decisions ahead of them, but as long as they stuck together, it would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back from my vacation and ready to get back to writing! I am going to be going back to updating regularly and I'm so excited to get back to this story! This chapter is going to have some back story on Zay and Vanessa's relationship. I will be showing their wedding in this story so I wanted to show you some glimpses of their relationship! Thank you all for sticking with me and all the sweet reviews, follows, and favorites. You are all amazing and I'm so excited to continue this journey with you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 5**

"So I have a serious question," Maya said as she lifted her legs up and rested them in Josh's lap. She noticed the questioning looks from her friends around Riley's old bedroom and shrugged. "My ankles swell up from being pregnant."

"You're only four months pregnant," Zay raised an eyebrow.

"But I'm carrying two babies," Maya said and rested her hands on her small bump. "It exhausts me."

"I don't even want to know what you're going to be like when you're eight months pregnant," Riley teased.

"Huge," Maya sighed and widened her eyes. "I'm going to get so big."

"But you will still be absolutely gorgeous," Josh insisted as he ran his hands over her ankles.

"Aww," Smackle gushed.

"How corny," Zay rolled her eyes.

"Oh hush," Vanessa nudged his side and then rewarded him with a smile. "It's adorable."

"Or cheesy," Lucas smirked. Riley nudged his side and laughed.

"Didn't you have a serious question?" Farkle asked Maya.

"Oh! Right!" Maya widened her eyes and then looked at Zay and Vanessa. "It's for the two of you."

"Uh oh," Zay widened his eyes.

"Why do I feel like we are in the hot seat all of a sudden?" Vanessa asked.

"How did the two of you officially get back together?" Maya asked.

"We never told you?" Vanessa asked.

"Zay just said that the two of you ran into each other again," Riley said. "I'm actually curious too."

"Story time!" Farkle exclaimed. Zay and Vanessa shared a smile and then she launched into the story.

 _"_ _Thank you sir," Zay smiled after handing the cashier his money and then grabbing his coffee. He smiled once more and then turned around, trying to juggle the cup and his wallet. He was looking down at his wallet and then smashed right into someone in front of him and heard a groan as his coffee spilled all over them. "I'm so sorry!"_

 _"_ _Don't worry about it," a sweet voice insisted and Zay instantly recognized the voice. He looked up to see Vanessa staring back at him. Her brown eyes were wide and her blue blouse was covered in his coffee._

 _"_ _Vanessa," Zay whispered._

 _"_ _Zay," Vanessa bit her lip._

 _"_ _I was not expecting to see you here," Zay said and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly._

 _"_ _Well this is the go to coffee shop in town and I do live here," Vanessa nervously chuckled. "You are the one I was not expecting to see here. Don't you live in New York?"_

 _"_ _I'm in town visiting Lucas and his wife," Zay said._

 _"_ _Oh yeah," Vanessa nodded. "I forgot he lives here."_

 _"_ _His wife, Riley, is seven months pregnant with their first baby. I was in town for a quick visit," Zay explained._

 _"_ _Congratulate him for me," Vanessa smiled._

 _"_ _How about you? Did you and Nate ever get married?" Zay asked._

 _"_ _No," Vanessa shook her head and nervously looked around. Zay noticed this and raised an eyebrow._

 _"_ _Are you okay?" Zay asked. Vanessa seemed to realize what she had done and quickly nodded._

 _"_ _What? Oh yeah," Vanessa nodded and forced a smile. "Of course. Nate and I just didn't work out anymore. We called off the engagement and I moved into a small apartment."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry to hear that," Zay said but he secretly was relieved when she said they had broken up. His heart lifted and he felt hope for the two of them._

 _"_ _No you're not," Vanessa smirked and felt her heart start to race. She felt old feelings for Zay start to resurface._

 _"_ _Can I take you to dinner tonight?" Zay asked, surprised by his bluntness._

 _"_ _Are you asking me on a date?" Vanessa asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise._

 _"_ _Maybe," Zay smirked._

 _"_ _Well then I maybe accept," Vanessa said with a smile._

 _"_ _Can I pick you up at seven?" Zay asked._

 _"_ _I'd like that," Vanessa nodded and then she gave him her address. She lifted her purse back up on her shoulder and smiled. "I'll see you tonight."_

 _"_ _See you," Zay waved at her and smiled. He felt like this was his second chance with her. He knew for certain that he was not going to mess this up. He had waited too long to be with her and would make the most of it._

"And then I took her out to dinner and we walked under the stars for hours just talking and reconnecting," Zay finished the story and smiled at his fiancée. Vanessa leaned in and kissed Zay.

"That's so sweet," Smackle gushed.

"And you make fun of me for being klutzy!" Riley exclaimed with a laugh.

"What can I say? I literally fell for her," Zay wrapped an arm around Vanessa and pulled her close.

"And he calls us cheesy," Lucas smirked and the room filled with laughter. They all heard a sniffle and turned to see tears running down Maya's face.

"Are you crying?" Farkle asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"Honey?" Josh asked, reaching over to grab her hand.

"It's just so beautiful," Maya whispered and bit her lip. "They have tried so many times to have a happy ending but it never worked out. Then one day he spilled his coffee on her and it was the beginning of a beautiful love story. It's like a beautiful romance movie."

"Uh I guess?" Zay mumbled and turned to look at his fiancée in confusion, who just shrugged in return.

"It's okay, Peaches. It's a happy story," Riley said and reached over to grab the blonde's hand.

"I blame the hormones," Maya groaned and smiled when Josh kissed her hand.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Zay smirked.

"Your ex cheated on you, right?" Smackle asked.

"What?" Vanessa asked, turning her attention to Smackle.

"That's why you two broke up, right?" Smackle asked. Farkle nudged her side and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Smackle winced. "Too personal."

"That's okay," Vanessa insisted. "When it first happened, I probably would have closed down but Zay has really helped me come to terms with it all."

"Only tell us if you want to," Riley insisted.

"I want to," Vanessa nodded. Zay reached over and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "He cheated on me with numerous women over pretty much our whole relationship. He convinced me that it was all in my head and I was being crazy jealous. My mom and dad tried to warn me but I didn't want to listen to them because I believed I loved him. I believed that he was truly the one for me. I cut them off and stopped talking to them after he made me choose."

"That's awful that he did that," Maya whispered as her blue eyes got wide.

"How did you finally end it?" Riley asked, her heart breaking for the girl in front of her.

"I caught him in our bed with my sister," Vanessa said. She felt Zay squeeze her hand and she sent him a smile.

"Your sister?" Smackle widened her eyes. "That's awful!"

"She and I never had the best relationship. She was always really jealous of me and trying to ruin any chance at happiness. She thought by doing this she would succeed but it did the opposite," Vanessa admitted.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked. He had never really known much about Vanessa's past but was glad to see a new side to the girl his best friend was marrying. It made him respect and like her even more than he already did.

"It set me free. It got me out of a very unhealthy relationship and gave me my chance to finally leave him. She did me the biggest favor in the world," Vanessa explained. "I reconnected with my parents after that and spent the better part of the next year fixing myself. I found myself again and really did things that made me happy. I put myself first and worked on loving myself again."

"That's when you reconnected with Zay, wasn't it?" Maya asked, a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Vanessa nodded and leaned into his side. "Once I realized what I was worth and how much I loved myself, I was ready to open up to love again. I was ready to trust someone else again. It was about three days after I decided I was ready to date again that I ran into Zay at the coffee shop."

"Fate," Riley whispered and Vanessa smiled wide.

"I'd like to think so," Vanessa nodded.

"You are one strong person, Vanessa," Josh said and everyone agreed.

"I wanted you guys to know this part of me," Vanessa said. "You have become my best friends and family. I wanted you to know who I am besides Zay's fiancée."

"I'm glad you told us," Farkle said.

"We all are," Smackle said.

"We are always here for you," Maya promised.

"You're family," Riley smiled. Zay smiled at his fiancée and felt his heart fill with love as he listened to his best friends. He knew that she was special but it meant everything that his friends did too.

It was in that moment Vanessa truly felt like she was part of their group. They knew all about her past and still accepted her for who she was. They shared her pain and smiled at her new self-love. They made her feel safe and welcome. She had never been close with her family or had tons of friends. As she looked around the room, she finally felt like she had a place where she belonged. She was with the man of her dreams. She loved herself in every single way. She had best friends that would be there for her no matter what she did or went through in her life. She felt truly happy for the first time in her entire life.

 **. .**

"No," Maya gasped as she quickly sat up in bed. She placed a hand on her chest and felt her heart racing. She had sweat on her forehead and she brushed away a few tears that ran down her face. She saw Josh open his eyes and sit up with her.

"Another one?" Josh asked, placing a hand on her back. For the last week, Maya had been waking up having nightmares.

"Yeah," Maya mumbled and felt more tears run down her face.

"What happened this time?" Josh asked, reaching forward to brush away a few of her tears.

"I was sitting in the nursery feeding one of the twins and you came in with a suitcase. You told me that you had met someone else and was leaving the three of us. You told me that you didn't love us anymore," Maya whispered. Josh let out a sigh and moved closer.

"That will never happen," Josh promised as he pulled her into his arms. She cried into his chest and he ran his hand up and down her back in an attempt to comfort. "I am never going to leave the three of you. I love you all so much and would never want a life without you guys."

"It just feels so real," Maya admitted as she pulled back to look at her husband. She brushed away tears and Josh felt his heart break. Her face was all blotchy from crying and she looked so scared and vulnerable. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. Maya closed her eyes at the contact and savored the moment.

"I promise you that I will always be there. There is no other girl out there that even comes close to comparing to you. It's you, me and those babies forever," Josh promised.

"I'm sorry for all these nightmares," Maya sighed. "I know it can't make you feel good to hear that I am always dreaming of you leaving me."

"I just want you to be okay," Josh insisted.

"As long as I have you I will be fine," Maya insisted.

"Always," Josh promised. He pulled her close and moved them so that they were laying down again. Maya rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Josh kissed the top of her head and held the blonde close. "I love you so much, Maya."

"I love you too Josh," Maya whispered. She leaned up and kissed her husband once more before resting her head on his chest again.

 **. .**

"Can I ask you something, Riles?" Maya asked, sitting down next to the brunette at the bay window.

"Of course you can Peaches," Riley nodded.

"When you were pregnant with Charlotte, did you have nightmares?" Maya asked.

"Oh yeah," Riley widened her eyes and winced. "I had a lot of them."

"What usually happened in them?" Maya asked.

"They usually involved Lucas leaving me or him leaving me and Charlotte," Riley said.

"Really?" Maya asked.

"Are you having nightmares about Josh leaving you guys?" Riley asked, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Every night for the last week," Maya sighed. Riley reached over and grabbed her hand. "How did you get through it, Riles? They are brutal."

"Lucas got me through them," Riley said. "I would bolt awake and it woke him up. He would comfort me and promise me that it will never happen. He held me close until I calmed down and fell back to sleep."

"That's what Josh does," Maya smiled.

"You just have to remind yourself that they are only nightmares. They are not true and will never happen. You have to remember that Josh is there and not going anywhere. If you can do that then they will affect you a little less," Riley explained. Maya squeezed her best friend's hand and smiled.

"I'm glad you went through this already and I can turn to you for advice. You have always gotten me through everything," Maya said.

"I am always going to be there to get you through the toughest of times," Riley promised. "That's what sisters are for."

"I love you Riles," Maya pulled her best friend in for a hug.

"I love you too Peaches," Riley smiled and held her close.

 **. .**

"What time do you have to work until tomorrow?" Maya asked, slipping on a pair of Josh's sweat pants and getting into bed with him.

"I have a meeting at one that shouldn't go too long," Josh said as he set the alarm on the clock and then placed it back on his night stand. "Why?"

"I was hoping you would be able to come with me," Maya said as she lifted the covers over her legs.

"Come with you where?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"I am meeting Kermit for a late lunch tomorrow," Maya said.

"You are?" Josh asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"He called today and asked me to have lunch tomorrow because he is going to be in town," Maya explained.

"Oh," Josh said.

"I was hoping that you could be there with me. I was going to tell him about the babies and I was kind of hoping to have you there for support," Maya explained.

"Of course I will be there," Josh nodded.

"Really?" Maya asked, relief filling her.

"Of course," Josh promised. "I will do anything to support you."

"Thank you," Maya whispered.

"You don't have to thank me," Josh insisted. "We are a team, remember?"

"I love when you say that," Maya smiled.

"I love you," Josh leaned forward and kissed his wife.

"I love you too," Maya smiled and kissed him once more. The two got situated in the bed and cuddled close to each other. Maya felt comfortable, safe, and happy. Josh made everything better and continued to fill her with a love that she would never be able to explain. She went to sleep every night feeling like the happiest girl in the world. She felt Josh kiss her forehead before resting a hand on her small bump and she smiled. She really loved that guy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 6**

Maya was pacing back and forth anxiously while she waited for her husband to get home from his meeting. In just a half hour, the two would be sitting down in a diner with her birth father. She knew that she was being silly. She knew that with Josh sitting there with her, everything would be okay. She and Kermit were on much better terms than they had been her entire life. She knew that lunch would be pleasant and easy going. It did not help to ease her nerves though. She felt like she was going to throw up and her stomach was starting to ache with nerves. Before she could overthink the situation even more, she saw the front door open and her husband walk through.

"Why are you pacing?" Josh asked, dropping his keys on the table. "You are going to burn a hole into the floor."

"I don't think we should go," Maya said. She continued her pacing and turned away from her husband. "This is a bad idea. I don't even know why I thought I wanted him to know I am pregnant. It's not like he cared enough to stick around."

"Maya," Josh interrupted her rambling and grabbed a hold of her shoulders to stop her from pacing. "If you want to cancel, we can cancel and just grab lunch the two of us."

"We can't cancel," Maya rolled her eyes and stepped away from his hold on her.

"Then what's going on here?" Josh asked, surprised by her rambling.

"I'm freaking out here!" Maya exclaimed and widened her eyes. "You should know what my freak outs look like. We have been together forever and I have had plenty of them."

"There is no reason to freak out," Josh insisted and gently reached out to grab her hand. Maya sighed and let him hold her hand this time. "Listen to me, babe. If you don't like the way that things are going at the beginning of lunch, then we just don't tell him. The ball is completely in our court and it is our decision on what he does and doesn't know."

"How do you always know what to say?" Maya asked, relief and comfort filling her body.

"Because I know you," Josh said with a smile. "I know what you need to hear and when you need it hear it. I know you, Maya Hart."

"It's Matthews," Maya smirked. "Maya Matthews."

"My mistake," Josh smiled and then leaned down to kiss his wife. "Everything is going to be okay, Maya."

"I know it will," Maya nodded.

"Oh?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow at his wife.

"I have you," Maya said. "There is no way that it could be bad with you by my side."

"Shall we?" Josh asked, gesturing towards the front door.

"Let's do this," Maya nodded. Josh leaned down and kissed his wife once more. "I love you, Josh."

"I love you too babe," Josh promised.

 **. .**

"Maya," Kermit hesitantly stood up and offered his daughter a smile.

"Hey," Maya greeted and then gestured towards Josh. "You remember my husband, Josh, right?"

"Yeah of course," Kermit nodded and reached out to shake hands with Josh. "It's good to see you again."

"You too," Josh nodded. The three got settled and accepted the waters that the waitress brought for them. They all ordered cheese burgers with fries and then silence fell around the table.

"So, how have you been?" Kermit asked, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Really good," Maya nodded. "The art gallery is up and running. It's been doing really well. Josh has been photographing a ton of weddings too so we have been keeping busy."

"That's great to hear," Kermit said.

"How are you doing?" Maya asked.

"Pretty good. The kids are doing well and everyone is happy," Kermit said. Maya felt her heart clench when he mentioned his family and felt Josh rest a comforting hand on her leg. She was grateful to have him there with her.

"There is actually something we wanted to tell you," Maya said. She rested her hand on Josh's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Oh yeah?" Kermit asked. "Is everything okay?"

"More than okay actually," Maya nodded and smiled at her husband. "We are actually having a baby."

"Well two babies," Josh added and Maya laughed.

"Oh wow," Kermit widened his eyes. "Congratulations. Twins. That's so exciting."

"Thank you," Josh accepted the congratulations with a smile.

"You two must be really excited," Kermit said.

"We are," Maya nodded and leaned into her husband's side.

"I bet," Kermit nodded. "Parenthood is very exciting."

"It should definitely be an adventure," Josh laughed.

The three accepted their meals and then talked about Maya's pregnancy and random little things. Maya fell relatively quiet throughout the meal. She kept replaying a comment Kermit made in her head. Parenthood is very exciting. It filled her with a bitterness that she did not realize was even still there. If parenthood was so exciting, then why did he leave her? Why did he decide to not stick it out and be her parent? They paid the bill and said their goodbyes before everyone went their separate ways. Josh noticed how quiet his wife was and nudged her side as they walked towards their apartment.

"Is everything okay?" Josh asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"What?" Maya asked, looking up at her husband.

"You got really quiet," Josh pointed out.

"I'm okay," Maya nodded. "I'm just tired. I kind of want to take a nap."

"You're sure everything is okay?" Josh asked, not quite believing his wife.

"Positive," Maya nodded. Josh sighed because he knew that she was not being honest but knew better than to push her. He just hoped that with time, she would talk to him and be open about what she was feeling.

 **. .**

"Hey princess," Lucas smiled when he walked into Riley's old bedroom and sat on the bed with his wife. He saw her holding Charlotte in her arms and he saw his daughter sleeping comfortably in her mom's arms. "When did she fall asleep?" He asked in a much quieter voice.

"Like five minutes ago," Riley whispered. She ran a finger over her daughter's cheek and smiled. It still amazed her that she was someone's mom. Every time she looked at her little girl, her heart filled with a love that she would never be able to explain. Her life was so much better with Charlotte in it. As she looked over at her husband, she corrected herself. Her life was so much better with Charlotte and Lucas in it.

"I can't believe how big she's getting," Lucas whispered. He, like Riley, was still so amazed by fatherhood. He loved every single thing about his daughter and knew that his love was only going to grow for her as she got older. He was certain she would be just like Riley and that made his heart race with a love he would never be able to describe.

"How is she one already?" Riley sighed. "It feels like she was just born yesterday."

"I love watching her get older," Lucas said. "She looks so much like you with each day."

"With your eyes," Riley smiled at her husband.

"We got really lucky with her," Lucas said.

"We got really lucky as a family," Riley agreed.

"So I wanted to ask you something," Lucas said. Riley raised a curious eyebrow and nodded for him to continue. "I was hoping that maybe you would join me tonight for dinner and a walk through the city. Your mom and dad already agreed to watch Charlotte for the night."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Lucas Friar?" Riley asked, her heart racing with love.

"I am," Lucas nodded with a smile.

"Then I accept," Riley agreed.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked.

"I would love to spend the night out with you," Riley said. "It has been far too long."

"If you're lucky," Lucas smirked. "There may be cake involved."

"You are just making me love you even more right now," Riley teased. Lucas leaned forward and kissed his wife.

"Seven sound good?" Lucas asked.

"Seven sounds perfect," Riley nodded. She rested her head on Lucas's shoulder and the two admired their sleeping daughter. These were the moments that they both lived for.

 **. .**

"Hey," Josh smiled when he saw his wife open her eyes later that day.

"What time is it?" Maya mumbled and rubbed her eyes.

"It's like six- thirty," Josh said and sat on the bed with his wife.

"Oh wow," Maya widened her eyes. "I didn't realize that I had slept that long."

"I ordered Chinese food. It should be here any minute now," Josh said.

"That sounds perfect," Maya nodded and then curled further into their bed.

"Are you feeling better?" Josh asked.

"Yup," Maya said and then reached for her cell phone.

"Maya, who are you calling?" Josh asked, starting to feel frustrated with his wife's dismissive attitude towards him.

"Riley," Maya said and then started to dial her best friend's phone number. "I just need to talk to her about something right now."

 _"_ _Hello?" Riley answered._

"Hey Riles," Maya said. Josh sighed and then got up and walked out of their bedroom. Maya felt tears well up in her eyes and she sniffed.

 _"_ _Are you crying, Peaches?" Riley asked, instantly worried about her best friend._

"Can I come over?" Maya asked. "Are you busy right now?"

 _"_ _Is everything okay?" Riley asked._

"I just really need you right now Riles," Maya whispered.

 _"_ _Then come over," Riley said._

"Are you sure?" Maya asked.

 _"_ _Absolutely," Riley insisted._

"Thank you so much Riles," Maya said. "I'll be there in like ten minutes."

 _"_ _See you then," Riley said._

"I'll be home later," Maya said after changing into sweats and walking into the living room.

"Where are you going?" Josh asked, standing up from the couch and walking over to his wife.

"Riley's," Maya said.

"Maya," Josh sighed but she left before he could get another word out. What was going on?

 **. .**

"You look really dressed up," Maya observed when she sat at the bay window with her best friend.

"Lucas and I were going to go out to tonight," Riley said.

"Riles!" Maya exclaimed. "You shouldn't have cancelled your date for me."

"Don't be ridiculous, Peaches. It sounded really important," Riley insisted.

"Is Lucas mad?" Maya asked.

"No," Lucas said. Maya turned around and saw her friend standing at the doorway with his hands in his pockets. "When Riley told me you called, I figured you needed her more right now. She and I can have dinner any night."

"Lucas," Maya whispered.

"Ring power, right?" Lucas smirked and then let the two girls talk. Riley watched after her husband and felt a smile form on her face. He was so amazing and understanding. She knew she got lucky with him.

"He's a good one," Maya smiled.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "He is. So what's going on?"

"We met with Kermit today," Maya said.

"How did that go?" Riley asked.

"It was good," Maya nodded. "Then he made a comment. He said that parenthood is very exciting and it shook me up."

"How come?" Riley asked.

"It made me wonder what could have made him change. Why he all of a sudden decided he didn't want to be a parent. It made me start to worry about Josh," Maya admitted.

"Josh?" Riley asked.

"He's so excited about being a dad. What if he changes too? What if he decides that he just doesn't want it anymore?" Maya wondered and felt her chest tighten at the thought.

"Peaches," Riley whispered and shook her head. "You have to remember that Josh isn't Kermit. He has been there for you through so much. He loves you unconditionally and wants this life with you."

"I just hate how insecure I'm feeling," Maya whispered.

"Have you talked to Josh?" Riley asked.

"No," Maya shook her head. "I've been avoiding him."

"Maya!" Riley exclaimed. "Don't do that. You need to talk to him."

"I'm getting scared Riles," Maya admitted.

"I know Peaches," Riley whispered and moved closer. She wrapped an arm around Maya's shoulders and held her close. "It is all going to be okay. You have all of us and we are going to get you through these fears. Lean on us and lean on Josh. We are your support system."

"I love you Riles," Maya whispered and rested her head on her best friends shoulder.

"I love you too Peaches," Riley promised. "We all love you."

 **. .**

"You're back," Josh raised an eyebrow and looked up from his spot on the bed.

"I'm sorry for just leaving like that," Maya sighed and sat on the chair in the corner of their room.

"What's going on with you?" Josh asked.

"Josh," Maya whispered. "Do we have to do this right now?"

"Do what?" Josh asked. "I didn't even realize that there was something wrong with us."

"I freaked out Josh," Maya said. Josh looked over at his wife and raised an eyebrow.

"Freaked out about what?" Josh asked.

"About all of this," Maya gestured to her bump and then stood up in frustration.

"So why didn't you just talk to me?" Josh asked, moving to stand up as well.

"Because I couldn't tell you what I was feeling," Maya said.

"Why not?" Josh asked, slightly hurt by her confession.

"Because what if you leave? What if you decide one day you don't want to be with me? What if you don't want to be a father to our children? What if you walk out like Kermit did and leave me to raise our children alone?" Maya blurted out and then widened her eyes. She covered her mouth when she saw the hurt flash across Josh's face.

"Is that what you really think?" Josh asked.

"Josh," Maya whispered.

"You really think I'm like Kermit? That I'm just going to leave you one day?" Josh snapped. He walked out of the bedroom and Maya quickly followed after him.

"Josh!" Maya yelled and he grabbed his keys off the side table. "Don't walk out that door. We need to talk about this."

"So now you want to talk to me?" Josh turned to face his wife and she saw so many different emotions flash across his face. Hurt, anger, annoyance. "Because now I don't really feel like talking," Josh snapped and then walked out the door and slammed it behind him. Maya closed her eyes and felt the tears start to run down her face. What did she just do?


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick note before I jump back into the story! Things are going to get a little bit angsty and dramatic in these next few chapters. I have had this planned from the beginning and I am looking forward to taking on this new plot twist. Stick with me. There is a method to my writing and I have a plan for it all! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 7**

Maya was pacing back and forth in her living room, a bunch of different thoughts running through her mind. Where had Josh gone? Why did he just leave like that? When was he going to come back? She ran a hand over her bump and brushed away a tear from her face. Was he leaving her and the babies? She shook her head and took a seat on the couch. It was just a fight. The two had so many fights over the course of their relationship and always figured out a way to resolve their conflicts. She knew that she was wrong though to compare him to her father. He was nothing like Kermit and never would be anything like him. He was a good man. She dialed his number again on her phone and heard his voice mail once more. She dialed Riley's number next and hoped that her best friend answered her phone.

"Hello?" Riley whispered.

 _"_ _Riles?" Maya asked, voice cracking with tears._

"Peaches? Are you okay?" Riley asked.

 _"_ _I didn't wake you, did I?" Maya asked._

"No," Riley quietly said. "Lucas and I just put Charlotte down for the night."

 _"_ _I need you Riles," Maya whispered._

"What's wrong?" Riley asked.

 _"_ _Josh and I had a horrible fight and he left," Maya said._

"He left?" Riley asked, her voice getting louder in disbelief.

 _"_ _He won't answer his phone," Maya said._

"I'm on my way," Riley said.

 _"_ _If Charlotte needs you then don't worry about it," Maya insisted._

"Lucas is here and he said he will watch her. Plus she's asleep anyway," Riley explained.

 _"_ _Are you sure?" Maya asked._

"Give me ten minutes," Riley said.

 _"_ _Thanks Riles," Maya said._

"Sit tight, Peaches. I am almost there," Riley promised and then quickly hung up the phone.

 **. .**

"Am I an awful person?" Maya asked, running her fingers through her blonde hair. The two best friends were situated in Maya and Josh's bed and Riley's heart broke at the sad look on Maya's face.

"Not at all," Riley shook her head.

"I should have never compared him to Kermit," Maya whispered. "Why would I do that? What is wrong with me?"

"Kermit got to you, Peaches. He opened up all those old insecurities and you took it out on Josh because he is the one you know will never leave you," Riley said.

"That doesn't make it right though," Maya insisted.

"No it doesn't," Riley agreed. "But Josh knows how much seeing Kermit messes with your head."

"You should have seen his face, Riles. He looked so hurt that I made the comparison," Maya said and then fell into her pillows.

"He knows in his heart that you didn't mean it though. He knows how you really feel about him. Josh also knows that you think he is going to be the best dad ever," Riley explained.

"Why would he just leave then?" Maya asked. She looked over at Riley and for the first time she could see the resemblance between her best friend and husband. Even though they had different eye colors, you could definitely see the Matthews resemblance in them.

"He needs to cool off. Let him clear his mind and then he will be home before you know it," Riley insisted.

"You really think so, Riles?" Maya asked.

"I really think so," Riley nodded. Maya scooted closer and rested her head on Riley's shoulder and then looped her arm through her best friend's.

"Thank you Riles," Maya whispered.

"You never have to thanks me, Peaches. Ringer power, remember?" Riley lifted her hand to show Maya her ring. Maya grabbed onto her hand and smiled.

"Thunder?" Maya asked.

"Lightning," Riley promised. "It's you and me forever."

"Always," Maya agreed. Riley turned on the television and found some old movie running. The girls watched the movie together and Maya felt safe. She was forever grateful that she had a best friend like Riley and she was the luckiest girl in the world.

 **. .**

"So you just stormed out?" Connor Fields asked.

"I was so angry and hurt," Josh sighed.

"Well did you at least call her to let her know where you are?" Connor asked. Josh looked at his best friend and shook his head. Connor was Josh's best friend since they were in high school. They were both each other's best man and more like brothers than friends. "Dude! Why not?"

"I just need to clear my head," Josh sighed.

"I don't think she meant it, man. She knows that you are not going to abandon the three of them. She knows that you love her," Connor insisted as he leaned back on his couch.

"Isn't that what I just did though?" Josh asked.

"Why do you mean?" Connor asked.

"I walked out on her," Josh said. "We had a fight and I just ran away."

"You didn't run away," Connor disagreed. "You went out to clear your mind. Everyone does that when they have fights."

"I just feel so stressed," Josh sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Ever since we found out we were having twins, my stress level has been through the roof."

"You need a second to breathe, man. You need to remember that it's important for you to be in the right state of mind too. This is a lot on both of you. You are allowed to have your freak out," Connor insisted.

"So you don't think Maya hates me?" Josh asked.

"Maya? Hate you?" Connor laughed and shook his head. "That girl has been in love with you for almost as long as I've known you. There is no way that she is ever going to stop loving you."

"Can I just hang out here for a little?" Josh asked.

"Of course you can," Connor nodded. "Kelly fell asleep like an hour ago. Plus, the wife loves you so she won't care."

"Thanks man," Josh nodded at his best friend.

"Anytime," Connor said. "Remember, it's all going to be okay. You're Maya and Josh, nothing is going to tear you two apart."

 **. .**

"I got cookies!" Zay exclaimed, walking into Maya's bedroom with their friends.

"What are you guys doing?" Maya asked, surprised to see all of her friends.

"Lucas called us and told us that you were going through something," Farkle said.

"We thought you might want to be surrounded by your friends right now," Smackle explained.

"What about Newt and Charlotte?" Maya asked, touched by her friends gestures.

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews are watching them," Lucas said.

"You did all this for me, Ranger Rick?" Maya asked.

"You would have done the same thing for any of us," Lucas said and waved it off like it was no big deal.

"Plus we thought junk food and us were the perfect solution," Vanessa smiled. Maya gestured for everyone to sit with her on the bed and soon they were stuffing their faces with cookies, candy and chips.

"You know what's really funny to think about?" Riley smiled.

"What's that?" Smackle asked.

"One day all of our children could be sitting on one of their beds like this and just eating junk food together and talking about all of their problems," Riley said.

"Do you think they will all be best friends?" Farkle asked.

"There is no way they wouldn't be," Maya insisted.

"Plus," Smackle smiled. "If they aren't, we will just force them to be best friends."

"That's good parenting right there," Lucas smirked. "Forcing our children to be friends."

"That means you two need to have a baby to join this group," Riley nudged Vanessa's shoulder and laughed.

"We might have to join in on the next round of pregnancies," Vanessa said. Lucas smirked at his wife, who blushed in return.

"The next round?" Maya widened her eyes and placed her hands on her stomach. "I'm not even done with this one and you're already planning my next one."

"Why did you look at Riley like that?" Zay asked his best friend.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Are you two pregnant?" Zay asked.

"No," Riley shook her head and laughed.

"Are you planning on having another one soon?" Smackle asked, excited at the thought of another Friar baby.

"Well," Lucas smirked.

"Oh my gosh!" Maya exclaimed and pointed at her best friend. "You are totally trying to get pregnant again!"

"Not yet," Riley shook her head. "We have just started to talk about it. Charlotte is a little over a year old so we think we might be ready for another one soon."

"Baby Friar two!" Smackle exclaimed.

"It's not going to be happening any time soon," Lucas laughed. "We have only just started to talk about it."

"Plus we have two babies to be excited about right now," Riley leaned into her best friend's side and smiled at her.

"To the two Matthews babies!" Zay exclaimed and lifted a potato chip in the air.

"Are you toasting with a potato chip?" Farkle asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

"Well it's not like we can drink," Zay smirked. Everyone lifted up a potato chip and laughed. "May they be just as sassy as their mother!"

"Thanks Zay," Maya laughed and rolled her eyes.

"To the two Matthews babies!" Everyone exclaimed and then tapped their chips together before eating them. Maya looked around at her best friends and felt her heart fill with love. They all had their own lives and children to take care of but they dropped it all to be with her. She was still feeling sad about Josh but they did a great job at lifting her spirits. They knew exactly what she needed and never hesitated to be there for her.

 **. .**

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you, Peaches?" Riley asked.

"Go home, Riles. Be with Lucas and Charlotte," Maya insisted. "I will be okay."

"You're absolutely sure?" Riley asked.

"I love you to death, Riles but I am just going to lay in bed and wait for Josh to get home," Maya said. She felt her heart tighten and hoped that he would be home sooner rather than later.

"Call me tomorrow," Riley insisted and then hugged her best friend. The two best friends said goodbye and then Riley walked over to where Lucas was waiting for her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided the two out the front door.

Maya locked the front door and then rested her back against it. She hoped that any minute now, Josh was going to unlock the door and walk through it so that they could work this out. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and then started to turn all the lights out in the living room. She made her way to the bedroom and sighed. She changed into a pair of Josh's sweat pants and one of his hoodies before walking to the bathroom to wash her face. She was just about to grab her face wash when she heard her cell phone start to ring. She quickly rushed over, hoping that it was Josh calling her.

"Hello?" Maya answered.

"Is this Mrs. Matthews?" A male's voice asked from the other end.

"This is she," Maya said, confusion filling her body. "Who is this?"

"This is Officer Moore. Your husband, Joshua Matthews, is being taken to New York Presbyterian hospital right now. There was an accident," Officer Moore explained. Maya felt the phone slip from her hand and crash to the ground. She grabbed onto the bed as she felt her knees give out from underneath her and she crumbled to the ground. Josh was in the hospital and from the officer's tone, it did not sound good.

"Josh," Maya whispered as tears started to fall down her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you all don't hate me from that cliffhanger! This was all planned from the beginning of the story and will take a few chapters for you to see what I planned out for it. I promise I know where I am going with it and it will all make sense. I have a couple of twists coming your way so stick with me and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 8**

Maya would never be sure how she managed to get herself to the hospital. She had dazedly called Riley and begged her best friend to meet her there. She knew that Riley would show up because that was her uncle after all. Maya felt like everything was moving in slow motion and the world was falling apart around her. Josh had been in an accident. The love of her life was in the hospital. The father of her children was somewhere hurt and she was not by his side. She felt tears start to run down her face at the thought of him being injured and alone. She knew the doctors and nurses were with him but it was not the same. He did not have his family and friends surrounding him. He needed them to bring him comfort and well wishes.

"Hi," Maya rushed over to the front counter in the hospital lobby. The nurse behind the counter looked up and could see the sad looking girl in front of her and she immediately sympathized with her.

"How can I help you?" Nurse Rose asked.

"My husband was brought in a little while ago and I was hoping you could tell me where to find him," Maya said and tried to control her emotions as she looked around the hospital.

"What's his name?" Nurse Rose asked.

"Matthews. Joshua Matthews. I'm his wife," Maya said and then rested a hand on her bump. She saw the nurse type something on the computer and Maya impatiently waited for her to let her know something.

"He's actually in surgery right now," Nurse Rose finally said and Maya felt her heart drop.

"Surgery? Is it that bad?" Maya asked.

"I don't actually know anything about his condition. It just says he is in surgery at the moment," Nurse Rose explained.

"Well where can I wait for him?" Maya asked.

"Second floor. There is a waiting room there for you to sit in and wait for his doctor to come out," Nurse Rose said.

"Thank you," Maya said and then took a deep breath. Josh was in surgery. She did not even get a chance to see him before he went into surgery.

 **. .**

"Maya!" Riley exclaimed and instantly rushed over to where her best friend was sitting. Maya looked up at the sound of her best friend's voice and instantly ran over to hug her. Riley held her best friend close as she cried on her shoulder.

"He's in surgery, Riles. I didn't even get to see him before he went in," Maya sobbed. "I was here too late."

"Has anyone been out to tell you anything yet?" Riley asked.

"No," Maya shook her head. "The nurse at the front desk just told me to wait here until the doctor came out with some information."

"Oh Peaches," Riley sighed and held Maya a little closer.

"I need him to be okay, Riles. I can't even imagine a life without him," Maya cried.

"Hey," Riley pulled back and looked intensely at her best friend. "You cannot think like that. Josh needs you to be optimistic right now and be strong for him. You need to believe that he is going to be okay, you hear me? We cannot start thinking the worst."

"I'm just so scared," Maya whispered. "I don't even know what's wrong with him."

"That's what I'm here for. I will be your strength through all of this," Riley promised.

"Thanks Riles," Maya nodded. She looked over Riley's shoulder and noticed Mr. Matthews walk in with Lucas and Mrs. Matthews.

"Maya," Cory rushed over and let out a sigh. "What's going on? Is my brother okay?"

"I don't know yet," Maya shook her head. "The doctor hasn't come out to tell me anything yet."

"Riley said it was an accident?" Topanga asked.

"Yeah," Maya said. "The cop on the phone told me that Josh had been hit by a car when he was crossing the street."

"Oh my gosh," Topanga widened her eyes and covered her mouth with her hands. Cory's face had paled and he ran a hand over his face.

"Do the cops know anything about the driver?" Lucas asked.

"They said they had someone in custody but they didn't say who," Maya said. "I didn't even think to ask at the moment. All I could think about was Josh."

"So I guess all we can do is wait," Cory sighed.

"I guess so," Maya agreed. Riley reached over to grab her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Maya squeezed her hand back and knew that she was going to need all their support and strength to get through this. She knew this was going to be a long journey.

 **. .**

"Hey," Maya nudged Riley's shoulder. Riley quickly opened her eyes and looked around the waiting room, confused and dazed.

"What happened? Is Josh okay?" Riley asked.

"The doctors haven't come out yet," Maya shook her head.

"Is everything okay then?" Riley asked, and then winced at herself. Of course everything was not okay, it was far from okay.

"Where's Charlotte?" Maya asked.

"What?" Riley asked, raising a confused eyebrow.

"Well you and Huckleberry are here. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews are also here and they are usually the ones who watch her when you're not around. Who has her right now?" Maya asked. "I know you didn't just leave her alone in the house."

"Zay and Vanessa are there with her. We called them as soon as you called me," Riley said.

"I was worried about her," Maya admitted.

"She's okay," Riley promised. "Your goddaughter is sleeping comfortably at home."

"She's lucky. She has no idea about pain or heartbreak yet. She is just so young and innocent. She doesn't know anything about evil people or one's who want to hurt you. I wish we could all stay that innocent forever," Maya explained.

"Maya," Riley whispered but was interrupted by a doctor walking in their direction. Maya grabbed onto Riley's hand and then pulled her to stand up with her. Cory and Topanga rushed over with Lucas when they saw the doctor walking over towards Maya.

"Mrs. Matthews?" The doctor asked. Maya just nodded in response. "My name is Doctor Ryan. I am the doctor who worked on your husband, Josh."

"Is he okay?" Maya asked, fear starting to spread throughout her body.

"It's not pretty, Mrs. Matthews. There was a lot of internal bleeding that we needed to stabilize. We were luckily able to get it under control. He broke a leg and a few ribs from the impact of the car. He dislocated his shoulder from how he landed," Doctor Ryan explained and then sighed.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Maya asked.

"When your husband fell after being hit, he hit his head on the concrete. He had some bleeding in his brain. We were able to stop the bleeding without hitting any nerves or causing severe damage. The only problem is that he slipped into a coma," Doctor Ryan said. Maya let out a sob and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Is he going to be okay?" Cory asked. He felt Topanga rest a hand on his back in a form of comfort.

"He is stable right now. It is just a matter of waiting for him to wake up on his own," Doctor Ryan explained.

"Can we see him?" Riley asked. She felt her stomach drop at the list of injuries her uncle suffered and shared a look with her husband. He offered her a sympathetic look and she could see just how upset he was by all of this.

"We are having him transferred to the ICU right now and then once he is settled you can go in one at a time," Doctor Ryan said.

"Thank you," Topanga said. Doctor Ryan nodded at the family and then walked back in the direction where he came from.

"I have to call my parents and siblings," Cory said and then walked off to make the dreaded phone call. Topanga followed her husband and stayed close to him the entire time. She knew how shaken up he was and wanted to be there for anything he needed.

"Maya?" Riley asked. The blonde had gone quiet after the doctor delivered the bad news about Josh and was staring off into the distance.

"He's in a coma," Maya whispered. "My Josh is in a coma."

"I know," Riley nodded and felt her heartbreak as she looked at her best friend. She looked so scared and broken.

"I don't feel so good," Maya sighed and then placed her hand on her bump. "I think something is wrong."

"What do you mean?" Riley asked, grabbing on to Maya's arm. Lucas moved closer when he saw just how pale she had gotten.

"The room is spinning," Maya groaned and then felt her knees give out from underneath her. Lucas quickly moved to catch her so she would not hit the floor.

"Maya!" Riley exclaimed and kneeled down beside her husband and best friend.

"What happened?" Topanga asked, rushing over with Cory by her side.

"She said she didn't feel good and then just passed out," Riley explained. They saw a couple of nurses rush over and kneel down beside them.

"Is everything okay?" One of the nurses asked. She grabbed Maya's wrist and checked for a pulse. "Her pulse is good."

"She just passed out," Lucas said. "She said the room was spinning and collapsed." Maya slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room groggily.

"What happened?" Maya mumbled.

"You passed out," Cory said.

"My head hurts," Maya whispered. One of the nurses handed her a cup of water.

"Drink this," she insisted. "You might be dehydrated."

"I think all of that information might have overwhelmed you," Topanga gently said. Maya's eyes welled with tears and she nodded.

"I just want Josh," Maya whispered. She buried her head into Riley's shoulder and cried out all of her fears over her husband.

 **. .**

"I have to warn you, Mrs. Matthews. You're husband looks really bruised and bandaged up. It might be a lot to handle at first but just remember he is still the same man you married," Doctor Ryan said.

"Thank you," Maya nodded. He patted her on the shoulder and then turned to leave. Maya took a deep breath and then pushed the door opened, preparing for the worst.

The moment Maya walked through the door, she felt like all the wind was knocked out of her. Doctor Ryan was completely right, Josh did not look good. As she got closer she could see just how bruised up he was. There was bruising all along his face and a huge bandage wrapped around his head. He had a sling holding his right arm in place. His right leg was wrapped in a cast and she saw the bandage around his stomach. She remembered that Doctor Ryan had given her his wedding ring that they took off for the surgery and she took it out of her pocket. Gently grabbing his left hand, she slowly slid his wedding ring back onto his finger. She felt the tears start to run down her face and she took a seat in the chair next to his bed.

"Hi baby," Maya whispered and looked up at her husband's face. "It's me, Maya. I don't know if you can hear me or not but I'm here Josh. I am going to be here every step of the way with you. I am going to be your strength. Me and the babies will be here waiting for you when you open those beautiful blue eyes that I love so much," Maya's voice cracked and she brushed away a few tears. "Please don't leave me, Josh. Please don't go away anytime soon. I need you here. I don't think I could survive in this world without you. So please, open your eyes."

Maya rested her head down on the bed and let herself fully cry. She cried for herself and the pain she was feeling in her heart. She cried for her babies because they needed their father to be okay and to be there for them. She cried for Mr. Matthews, Josh's parents, Eric and Morgan because they would not be able to survive losing Josh. She cried for Riley because she knew just how much her uncle meant to her. She cried for Josh because she knew how much pain he was in. She let herself cry because this pain was brutal and she needed Josh to wake up. She needed her husband to open his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 9**

"Maya!" Katy exclaimed and rushed over to where her daughter was sitting in the hospital. Maya looked up at the sound of her mother's voice and instantly rushed over to her. The mother/daughter pair wrapped their arms tightly around each other and Maya felt the tears start to well in her eyes again. "Oh my baby girl," Katy whispered and ran a comforting hand down her daughter's back.

"It's bad mom," Maya whispered and her voice cracked with emotions. "It is really bad."

"Cory told us on the phone," Katy sighed and then moved the two over to sit on the chairs. "Any change in his condition?"

"None at all," Maya shook her head. "He is still in a coma."

"What are the doctors saying?" Katy asked. Maya noticed Shawn walking over towards the two and he took a seat on the other side of his step-daughter.

"That it is all in Josh's hands now," Maya sighed.

"Hey kiddo," Shawn wrapped an arm around Maya in a hug and she sent him a half smile. "How are you holding up?"

"Not well," Maya shook her head. "I'm just so scared."

"How can we help?" Shawn asked. Maya grabbed both of her parents hands and gave them a squeeze.

"Just being here helps," Maya insisted. Katy leaned in and rested her head against the side of her daughter's. Shawn leaned in close and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"There is nowhere else in the world we would be," Katy promised. The three stayed huddled close and Maya felt safe. With her mom on one side and Shawn on the other side, she knew that nothing bad could happen to her in that moment. They would protect her from everything bad around her. Maya lifted her head from the top of her mom's and looked at Shawn.

"Hey dad?" Maya asked. Shawn looked at the blonde and smiled. It still warmed his heart to hear Maya call him dad, no matter how much time has passed since he first adopted her.

"Yeah kiddo?" Shawn asked.

"I think Mr. Matthews needs you right now," Maya admitted. "This has been really hard on him too and I think it would help to have his best friend by his side. I know how much it helped me when Riley came rushing into the room and gave me a hug."

"I don't want to leave you," Shawn insisted.

"It's okay," Maya promised. "Mom is here and Riley will be back from the bathroom any minute now. I know how much the Matthews love you, and they would love to see you right now."

"I would like to go and check on them," Shawn nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. They are all in the cafeteria," Maya nodded. She leaned forward to give her step-dad a hug and then smiled at him. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too kiddo," Shawn hugged her once more and then headed off in the direction of the cafeteria.

"That was sweet of you baby girl," Katy smiled at her daughter.

"I have seen the Shawn and Cory love affair and I would never want to keep them apart. Especially when Mr. Matthews needs his best friend the most," Maya explained and then saw Riley heading in their direction. "I know how much I need my best friend."

"Are you okay?" Riley asked, taking a seat next to her best friend and grabbing her hand.

"Now I am," Maya nodded. Riley smiled and gave her best friend's hand a squeeze. Sometimes all you needed was your best friend.

 **. .**

"Maybe you should go home for a few hours," Farkle suggested.

"What? I can't leave," Maya protested and shook her head.

"You could take a quick nap and refresh for a little while," Smackle said.

"Take a shower and get something to eat too," Zay added.

"That's not a bad idea," Riley agreed.

"A few of us could stay here to keep Josh company," Lucas suggested. Maya looked around at her friends sitting at the table in the cafeteria and knew that they were probably right.

"I'll come with you," Zay suggested. Vanessa was on babysitting duty at the Matthews apartment and he was glad the she was safe at home.

"Really?" Maya asked, grateful to have some company.

"Yeah," Zay nodded. "Let the married couples stay here and I'll keep you company."

"Okay," Maya sighed and then lifted herself up from her seat. "I'm going to go see Josh once more and then we can go," she said before walking out of the cafeteria with Zay by her side.

"My heart is breaking for her," Smackle sighed.

"I can't even imagine the fear she must be feeling right now," Lucas agreed.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Farkle asked.

"I really hope so," Riley whispered. She needed her Uncle Josh to be okay. She really needed him to wake up.

 **. .**

Maya walked into the bedroom that she shared with her husband and slowly looked around. Zay was sitting in the living room, trying to give the blonde her privacy and space to deal with whatever emotions she was feeling at the moment. The room looked so empty without Josh in it and she was not sure what she would do if he never came home to this room again. How would she live in a world where Joshua Matthews was not by her side? That was not a world she ever wanted to be a part of. She walked over to her bed and took a seat. Running her hands over the covers, she let her mind drift back to a time when they first moved in together.

 _"_ _The comforter is purple!" Josh exclaimed._

 _"_ _And it has cute little flowers on it," Maya smiled._

 _"_ _I am not sleeping in a bed with a purple comforter," Josh shook his head._

 _"_ _Why not?" Maya widened her eyes._

 _"_ _It's so not my style," Josh said._

 _"_ _If you got your way babe, we would be sleeping under a plain blue comforter. That does not add excitement to the bedroom," Maya explained._

 _"_ _Excitement?" Josh asked, raising an amused eyebrow._

 _"_ _Oh you know what I meant," Maya rolled her eyes and swatted at his arm._

 _"_ _I think I can be convinced into keeping this comforter," Josh smirked._

 _"_ _Oh yeah?" Maya blushed. "And how is that?"_

 _"_ _I think you know," Josh took a step closer to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist._

 _"_ _Hmmm," Maya pretended to think about it and then wiggled out of his grip. "I really want to get some unpacking done right now."_

 _"_ _Maya!" Josh widened his eyes as he watched her walk out of the bedroom, swaying her hips as she went. He quickly followed after her and she giggled before rushing into the kitchen. She grabbed onto the faucet by the sink and turned to face her boyfriend, holding the faucet out in front of her._

 _"_ _Don't take another step mister," Maya narrowed her eyes and smirked._

 _"_ _You wouldn't dare," Josh shook his head._

 _"_ _Oh, I wouldn't?" Maya asked and then before he knew it, she was spraying him in the face with water._

 _"_ _Maya!" Josh exclaimed, wiping his face and widening his eyes._

 _"_ _Oops," Maya innocently shrugged. "My finger slipped."_

 _"_ _I bet," Josh smirked and then opened his arms. "Come give me a hug."_

 _"_ _Josh don't," Maya shook her head as she took in his wet clothes. She let out a shriek when he scooped her up into his arms and dropped the faucet. "Josh!"_

 _"_ _Oops," Josh smirked. "I slipped."_

 _"_ _Keep it up and you will be sleeping on the couch tonight," Maya teased but they both knew that was never going to happen._

 _"_ _You can't sleep without me," Josh protested._

 _"_ _You may be right about that one Matthews," Maya smiled and then wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He held her in his arms and leaned forward to kiss his beautiful girlfriend. "I think I'm going to like this whole living together thing."_

 _"_ _Me too," Josh whispered and then leaned forward to kiss her again. He knew that he already loved living with her._

"Josh," Maya whispered and clutched her chest.

The tears started off slow, but before she knew it there were pouring down her face and she was sobbing. She wrapped her arms around her bump and felt comfort from having the babies close to her. She was so scared. She was so afraid of losing Josh and was unsure how she would ever be able to survive without him. She got off the bed because it hurt too much to sit where he slept with her. She sat on the hardwood floor and just cried. She felt her heartbreaking and hoped that in some way she would get through this. She needed to be strong for her husband but the pain was just too much to bear.

"Hey," Zay whispered and then took a seat next to her on the floor.

"What if I'm not strong enough to get through this, Zay?" Maya asked, looking at her friend. Zay saw the pain on her face and it broke his heart. Maya was always so strong for everyone else and never let herself fall apart. He knew that she was breaking and she needed all of them to keep her together until Josh woke up.

"Don't ever say something like that," Zay shook his head. "You are one of the strongest people I have ever met in my life. You are going to get through this. You are going to be strong for Josh and those babies because I know that you can. You are Maya Hart-Matthews. There is nothing in the world that is ever going to break you."

"Will you always be there?" Maya whispered.

"Always," Zay promised and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Maya rested her head on his shoulder. "There is no universe where I am not going to be there for you. We will all get you through this. We are going to be the strength that you need."

 **. .**

"Hey Uncle Josh," Riley whispered. She gently reached out and carefully held onto his hand. "It's me, Riley. Your favorite niece," she quietly chuckled and then blinked back some of the tears forming in her eyes. He looked so beaten up and it broke her heart. This was not her usually happy uncle that she loved so much. "I need you to be okay. I'm so scared, Uncle Josh. You always promised me that you would always be there for me and for those closest to you." Riley brushed away a few tears and then felt more spill down her face. "Maya needs you. She is so lost without you. I have never seen her this broken before and I don't know what I can do to help her. She needs you to wake up soon. We all need you to wake up soon. I can't ever imagine a world without you in it," she leaned down and kissed her uncle's hand. "I love you so much, Uncle Josh. Please don't leave us."

"Hey," Lucas said when he saw his wife walk out of her uncle's hospital room. Riley walked directly into his arms and he instantly held her close to him. She cried into her husband's chest and he rubbed her back and whispered comforting words in her ear.

"Don't ever leave me, Lucas. I can't be without you," Riley said and looked up at her husband. Lucas reached up a hand and brushed away a few tears on her face.

"I am not going anywhere," Lucas promised. "I will always be right here with you."

"Is Maya back yet?" Riley asked.

"Zay just texted that they just got back," Lucas said. "I told him where we were and he said they were in the waiting room."

"Let's go then," Riley said. Lucas held her close for another second and then leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you Riley," Lucas whispered. Riley leaned up to kiss her husband once more and then grabbed his hand.

"I love you too," Riley whispered. The two headed back towards the waiting room where everyone was waiting. Riley saw all of her friends, Josh's best friend and wife, her mom and dad, Shawn and Katy, her grandma and grandpa, her aunt and uncle, her brother. They were all staying close to try and send positive vibes towards Josh.

"Hey," Maya whispered when Riley sat down next to her. She reached out and grabbed Riley's hand. "Thanks for being with him."

"Always," Riley promised. She was about to say something when they saw two men in suits heading in their direction.

"What's going on?" Maya mumbled when she saw them walk towards their group.

"Is there a Maya Matthews here?" One of the men asked.

"That's me," Maya nodded before standing up. She pulled Riley to a standing position with her and squeezed her hand.

"My name is Detective Howard," the first detective introduced himself and then gestured towards his partner. "And this is my partner Detective Bell. We are the ones investigating your husband's case."

"I didn't realize there was an investigation going on," Maya admitted. Her eyes were wide in surprise and she could see everyone looking at the detectives intently.

"We have a man in custody," Detective Bell said.

"You do?" Maya asked, her heart clenching. The man who hit her husband was in custody and she was not sure how to feel about it.

"Who is he?" Cory asked, stepping close to his daughter and her best friend.

"He claims that he knows you Mrs. Matthews," Detective Howard said.

"What? How is that possible? Who is he?" Maya asked, her mind jumbling through a bunch of different thoughts and emotions.

"He claims to be your father," Detective Bell said.

"What?" Maya gasped and felt like the wind was knocked out of her.

"Our suspects name is Kermit Hart. He confessed to hitting your husband with his car while under the influence," Detective Howard explained. Maya took a step back and rested a hand on her bump. Her father put her husband in the hospital. Kermit hit Josh with his car.


	10. Chapter 10

**How about that cliffhanger? I could not leave you hanging for that long! I have been having fun working with this storyline and having it all play out. I hope that you are all enjoying it and continue to stick with me! Let's head back to the story! Continue to leave your thoughts. I absolutely love reading what you have to say and I am reading all of them! I appreciate them so much. You guys are the best!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 10**

"You said he confessed?" Maya repeated. Without realizing it, she placed a hand on her bump and grabbed on tight to Riley's hand. She felt like all the life was leaving her and she was having a hard time forming a thought in her mind.

"He said that he was on his way to his hotel when he hit Mr. Matthews," Detective Howard explained.

"And then he just walked into the police station and confessed?" Cory asked.

"He did sir," Detective Howard nodded.

"We just needed to get an update on Mr. Matthews's condition from the doctors," Detective Bell said.

"Call us if you have any questions," Detective Howard handed Maya a card before the two headed in the direction of the nurses station.

"Maya?" Riley quietly asked. Maya walked over and took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Baby girl?" Katy asked, walking over and taking a seat next to her daughter.

"It was Kermit," Maya whispered. "He hit Josh with the car."

"Peaches," Riley whispered.

"He tried to kill my husband," Maya mumbled and then ran her fingers through her hair. "He is the reason Josh is in the hospital unconscious right now. This is all my fault."

"What?" Riley asked, eyes wide in shock. "How is this your fault? There is no way that this is your fault!"

"Josh was never keen on meeting up with Kermit. He was always hesitant on the idea of us being around him. He said it was a bad idea but I never listened to him," Maya explained as tears started to well up in her eyes. "I never listened to him and now he is in the hospital because of that."

"It's not your fault," Katy insisted. "You could have never predicated that this would happen."

"He would not want you to blame yourself for this," Riley agreed.

"I think I'm going to go outside to the garden and get some fresh air," Maya said.

"I'll come with you," Riley suggested.

"That's okay, Riles. I kind of just want some time by myself," Maya said. She squeezed Riley's hand one more time and then headed off in the direction of the garden.

"I think this just got even worse," Farkle sighed.

"Poor Maya and Josh," Smackle whispered. This was the worst case scenario for Maya and they were all worried about how she was going to handle it.

 **. .**

"Hey," Cory greeted. He walked out into the garden where Maya was sitting on one of the benches, looking at the flowers.

"Hey Mr. Matthews," Maya mumbled. She looked down at her hands and started to twirl her engagement ring around her finger.

"How are you holding up?" Cory asked, walking over and sitting next to her.

"Probably about as well as you," Maya said. The two fell silent and Maya continued to play with her wedding rings as she thought about her husband, who was lying unconscious in his hospital bed right now.

"Did Josh ever tell you what I said to him when he was about three?" Cory asked.

"What?" Maya asked, turning to look at Cory with a confused look on her face. "About what?"

"We were talking about Topanga and I told him one day that he would find a person to spend his life with that was just as amazing as she is. He smiled at me and said good," Cory said and smiled as he thought of the memory.

"Mr. Matthews," Maya whispered and felt her eyes well with tears.

"When he first told me that you two were dating I was hesitant. You were my daughter's best friend and like another daughter to me," Cory explained. "Then I saw the look in his eyes while he was talking about you. His eyes lit up in a way that I had never seen before. He looked like a man in love and I knew that you were his Topanga."

"Really?" Maya asked, brushing a tear off her face. She was so touched because she never knew he felt that way before.

"You can't give up hope, Maya. Josh needs you to keep fighting for him. He needs you to believe in your heart that he is going to make it. He needs you to continue to believe," Cory insisted.

"It's just so hard to when he looks so broken," Maya admitted.

"I know," Cory nodded. "Josh is tough though. Ever since he was a baby, he has been the toughest person I have ever known. If he could get through what he went through when he was born, he can get through this too."

"You really believe that?" Maya asked.

"It's all I can do. I can't stop believing. I need to be strong for my brother," Cory said. "We all need to be strong for him. He needs us the most right now."

 **. .**

"Hey guys," Maya greeted. She walked over to the table in the cafeteria where all of her friends were sitting.

"Hey Peaches," Riley smiled kindly and gestured for her to take a seat. Maya sat down in between Farkle and Lucas before letting out a sigh.

"I would ask how you're doing, but that seems like a horrible question," Zay said.

"I just keep replaying the accident in my mind," Maya admitted. "I know I wasn't even there but I keep imagining what it was like. It breaks my heart to think that in that moment, Josh was all alone."

"You can't think like that," Farkle shook his head.

"How could Kermit do this?" Maya asked, feeling the rage start to boil in her chest.

"I don't know," Smackle shook her head. "Only Kermit knows why he did it."

"You know what I was thinking about?" Maya asked.

"What's that?" Riley asked. She was worried about what she was going to say when she saw the distant look on her best friend's face.

"If Josh doesn't wake up, then Kermit is going to be charged with murder," Maya said.

"Maya!" Riley exclaimed, eyes wide in shock. "Don't say that."

"It's true though," Maya whispered.

"Josh is going to wake up," Lucas insisted.

"Yeah," Zay agreed. "He knows better than to leave you like this."

"He knows that you would kick his butt for doing it," Farkle added.

"Guys," Maya shook her head and felt a chuckle escape her. She then felt the chuckle turn into a laugh and then she was full on laughing. Her friends looked at her in surprise at her random outburst.

"Is she okay?" Lucas whispered to his wife.

"I don't know," Riley shook her head.

"I can't believe this is happening," Maya shook her head and continued to laugh. "It was just an argument. The two of us were only arguing. It's not like it was that serious. We have fought before."

"Should we be worried?" Smackle whispered to her husband.

"I think all her emotions are finally coming out," Farkle whispered back.

"This shouldn't be happening to Josh," Maya said after she had finally stopped laughing. She looked around at her friends and placed a hand on her chest. "He is one of the few people in this world that don't deserve something like this to happen to him. He is so sweet and so perfect."

"Have you been staying hydrated and eating enough?" Farkle suddenly asked.

"What?" Maya asked, turning to look at her friend confused.

"I want to make sure that you are taking care of yourself and the babies," Farkle explained. "I know you have so much going on but you need to make sure that you are still looking out for them."

"Farkle," Maya whispered and then leaned in to hug her friend. "Zay and I stopped to get something to eat on our way back to the hospital. He had very similar concerns."

"It's just because we love you and those babies," Zay said. "This is what Josh would want us to do."

"We are all so lucky to have such great friends like you guys," Maya said. She looked around at each of her friends and felt her heart fill with love. They had been through so much as a group and every day she was grateful that they were her by her side through the best and the worst.

 **. .**

"There is someone who wants to see their godmother," Riley sang as she walked into Maya and Josh's apartment. Everyone had convinced Maya to go home to get some much needed sleep before heading back to the hospital in the morning to be with Josh. The nursing staff promised to call if anything changed and Riley agreed to sleepover so that Maya was not alone in the apartment.

"Charlotte!" Maya exclaimed. She had taken a much needed shower, changed into a pair of Josh's sweats, and was finally feeling relaxed for the first time in a few days. She ran her fingers through her wet blonde locks before rushing over to hold her goddaughter in her arms.

"She was begging Lucas and me to let her come over for sleepover night," Riley said with a smile.

"Oh yeah?" Maya asked, raising a curious eyebrow at her goddaughter. "Is that true cutie? Did you want to come over for sleepover night with Aunt Maya?" Charlotte giggled and clapped her hands together. "I swear she keeps getting cuter with every day."

"She is pretty adorable," Riley agreed as she looked lovingly at her daughter.

"So Huckleberry is alone with the in-laws tonight?" Maya asked.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "He was already falling asleep before we left though, so I'm sure he will be fine."

"I am seconds away from falling asleep myself," Maya admitted.

"Me too," Riley nodded. The two girls headed in the direction of Maya and Josh's bedroom to get ready for bed. They set up the portable crib for Charlotte but Maya sat on the bed with her goddaughter in her lap. Riley heard Maya telling Charlotte a story so she sat on the chair in the corner to listen quietly.

"He was absolutely certain that he did not want to be with me. He was convinced I was way too young for him. I convinced him though," Maya softly laughed and ran a hand over the top of Charlotte's head. Riley felt her heart clench because she could hear the pain in her best friend's voice. "He has always been so special to me. I knew from the minute I met him that I was going to marry him one day."

"You did," Riley chimed in. Maya looked up surprised and then smiled. She played with a piece of hair by Charlotte's neck and looked down, deep in thought. "What's on your mind, Peaches?"

"I think I want to see him," Maya admitted.

"Who?" Riley asked.

"Kermit," Maya said.

"You do?" Riley asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"I think so," Maya nodded. "I want to understand."

"Do you think he did it intentionally?" Riley asked.

"I don't know," Maya admitted. "It is just way too weird of a coincidence. I need to see him to get some clarity."

"If you think that is what's best," Riley said. She was unsure how this would help but she knew that Maya was determined to go see him.

"I need you to come with me," Maya said. "I don't know if I would be able to do it without you there."

"Of course," Riley nodded. "I'm there."

"I think I'm ready for bed," Maya said. Riley watched as her best friend walked over to the crib and tucked in Charlotte. She whispered to the little girl and then brushed her cheek before heading over to the bed. Riley walked over to her daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you my sweet baby girl," Riley whispered. She kissed her once more before walking over and getting settled into her uncle's side of the bed. The two girls lay there in silence, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm scared Riles," Maya whispered.

"I know, Peaches. I am too," Riley said.

 **. .**

"Do you think he is going to wake up soon?" Maya asked the nurse in the room. Nurse Taylor had been the consistent face that Maya saw on a regular basis and she really liked her. She had a friendly presence to her that reminded her of Riley's personality.

"We keep hoping," Taylor said. "His vital signs look really good."

"I just miss him," Maya admitted.

"I know," Taylor sighed. It broke her heart whenever she dealt with cases like this. The families reactions were always the most painful to watch. "We just have to keep hoping for the best."

"Thank you so much for everything you have done for him," Maya said.

"There is no need to thank me," Taylor insisted. "I just want him to be as comfortable as possible while he recovers," she said and then smiled kindly before leaving the married couple alone.

"Hey babe," Maya ran a thumb over Josh's hand and looked up at her husband. "Riley and Charlotte slept over last night. Charlotte is so adorable. I swear she looks more and more like Riley as she gets older. She is going to be a mini Riles one day," Maya chuckled and then ran a hand over her bump. "The babies are good. Everyone is making sure that I stay hydrated and eat regularly because I have been doing a pretty bad job at it," she admitted and then sighed. "I miss you so much, Josh."

Maya looked at his bruised face and wished he would just open his eyes. She missed his beautiful blue eyes that always made her feel safe and loved. He understood her in a way that she never thought was possible. He tore down all her walls and really got to know the real Maya. He wanted to know her and share her stories with her. She would never be okay in a world where he was not her husband. She looked down at their hands and then rested her face on his hand. She closed her eyes and sighed. Suddenly she felt something brush her cheek. She shot up and felt her heart start to pound.

"Josh?" Maya whispered, praying that she was not imagining it. She felt another brush on her hand and she scooted closer to his bed. "Baby? I'm here," Maya said in a comforting tone. She saw no movement on his face and sat back in her chair, wondering if she only imagined it. She closed her eyes and then stared at his face. There was no more movement and no more finger brushes. She sighed and leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

"May-a," Maya's eyes shot open and she looked at her husband. She would recognize that voice anywhere, no matter how croaky and strained it sounded.

"Josh," Maya whispered. Then she saw it. It was a moment she would always remember for the rest of her life. She saw his eyes slowly flutter open. His blue eyes locked with hers and she felt her heart explode. Josh was awake. He was going to be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am SOOO sorry for the delay! Work has been so hectic this week. I am on spring break now so expect tons of updates! I am going to be writing a lot! Josh is awake! Yay! I could not keep him in a coma for that long but the recovery is going to be a long process! Plus, we have all this fun Kermit stuff to deal with too! Thank you for sticking along with me and keep reviewing what you think! I love to see what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 11**

"So everything is okay?" Maya asked, biting her finger nails nervously. She was watching Doctor Ryan do a complete checkup of Josh and she was nervous that he was going to find something wrong with him.

"Everything looks good," Doctor Ryan confirmed. "Josh is lucky to have not suffered any brain damage."

"Yeah lucky," Josh mumbled. Maya shot him a look and he just looked back at his doctor.

"The bones in your leg shattered from the impact of your fall, Mr. Matthews. You are going to need physical therapy after they heal to get yourself back walking and moving," Doctor Ryan explained.

"How long is that going to take?" Josh asked, his eyes looking from the doctor to Maya's baby bump.

"Well the recovery is going to take at least six weeks," Doctor Ryan said. "Then we will start the physical therapy about a week after the cast comes off."

"Great," Josh groaned and closed his eyes. Maya could see her husband getting overwhelmed so she smiled at the doctor. Doctor Ryan seemed to notice the look on Josh's face so he excused himself, promising to check back in later.

"Can I get you anything else?" Maya asked, adjusting the blankets on Josh's bed after the two of them were left alone.

"No," Josh shook his head and let out a yawn.

"Tired?" Maya asked.

"Yeah," Josh said. "My head is bothering me."

"Do you want me to go get the nurse? Maybe she can give you some painkillers?" Maya suggested and then turned to go get his nurse. She was stopped when she felt his hand hold hers.

"Can you just sit here with me?" Josh asked, vulnerability filling his voice.

"Josh," Maya whispered.

"I just don't want to be alone," Josh said. Maya felt her heartbreak and had to blink away some of the tears forming in her eyes. Josh squeezed her hand and it only made her heartbreak even more. He looked so scared and lost. He was bruised and broken, looking at her like he was afraid of being alone.

"You're never alone," Maya promised and sat down on the chair next to his bed. She kissed his hand and watched as he closed his eyes. She was so afraid of getting close to him because she was afraid that he was just going to slip away from her. She almost lost him once, and she never wanted to lose him again.

 **. .**

"Hey Uncle Josh," Riley said. She was standing at the doorway, hesitantly and looking at her uncle nervously.

"Well don't just stand there, Riles. You can come inside," Josh said with a smirk. Riley slowly walked over towards her uncle's hospital bed and took a seat next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Riley asked and then winced at her question. She knew that he must be feeling awful and in a lot of pain.

"Like I was hit by a car," Josh mumbled.

"Uncle Josh!" Riley exclaimed, eyes wide in shock.

"What?" Josh asked. "It's true."

"Well don't say that," Riley snapped. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry," Josh sighed and then looked at his niece's face. "How's Maya doing? She has been running around franticly and she won't really talk to me about anything."

"She's a mess," Riley admitted. "She was so scared that you weren't going to wake up. I don't think I've ever seen her so lost in my entire life."

"She told me about Kermit," Josh said.

"Yeah," Riley nodded.

"She said that she wants to go and see him," Josh said. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I don't either," Riley admitted. "She is so lost and her mind is all over the place. Seeing him might make it even worse for her right now."

"She is convinced she wants to do it though," Josh sighed. "Can I ask you a favor, Riles?"

"Anything," Riley insisted.

"Can you go with her?" Josh asked. "I know she said that she already asked you to go and you agreed but I need you to promise me that you will be there with her the entire time. It kills me that I can't be there by her side for this, so I need you to be there for her. You are the one that will be able to help her get through this."

"Of course, Uncle Josh. I will be there with her every step of the way," Riley promised. "Anything you need, I'm there," she reached out to grab her uncle's hand and then looked up at him. "Hey, Uncle Josh?"

"Yeah?" Josh asked.

"I'm really glad that you're going to be okay," Riley whispered. Josh squeezed his niece's hand and sent her a smile.

"Me too, Riles. Me too," Josh whispered.

 **. .**

"I feel like your bump has gotten bigger," Josh admitted. Maya looked at her husband and raised a curious eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" Maya asked, resting a hand on her bump.

"Come here," Josh said and then gestured for her to move closer. Maya did as he asked and then felt him rest his good hand on her growing bump.

"I've felt little flutters," Maya admitted.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked, rubbing a thumb over the side of her bump.

"I can feel them moving around," Maya explained.

"Really?" Josh asked, eyes wide in excitement.

"Yeah," Maya nodded. "It's not enough for anyone else to feel it though."

"We can find out soon their gender, can't we?" Josh asked.

"Two more weeks," Maya nodded.

"I'll still be in the hospital," Josh sighed and then looked down. "I won't be able to come with you for the appointment."

"Josh," Maya whispered.

"I am going to be stuck in this bed for weeks and miss out on so much," Josh said. "I won't be able to find out the genders with you. I'm going to miss Zay and Vanessa's wedding. I can't even come with you to see Kermit."

"Don't do this," Maya shook her head.

"I think I just want to go to sleep for a little while," Josh sighed. "My head is starting to hurt and I just want to close my eyes."

"Okay," Maya whispered.

She watched as her husband closed his eyes and had to fight back some of the tears starting to form. She knew that it was going to be hard. She knew that his recovery was going to be a long process. It broke her heart to see how much he was struggling. It killed her to realize just how much he was going to miss because of her injury. It made her hate Kermit that much more. He was messing with their lives and now she felt even further apart from her husband. She brushed away a tear as she saw him keep his eyes closed and try to sleep. She wished that she could just go back and not start a fight with him. Maybe things would be different now.

 **. .**

"Hey Riles," Maya walked over and took a seat next to her best friend. "Where is everyone else?"

"They went home to get some rest and food," Riley said.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Maya asked.

"I didn't want to leave you alone," Riley said. "I thought you might want me here for support."

"Somehow you always know what I need," Maya smiled at her best friend.

"How are you holding up?" Riley asked. "I can't imagine seeing Josh like this could be easy for you."

"He just looks so lost and broken," Maya sighed. "He is starting to realize just how much he is going to miss being in the hospital. He feels like his life is being put on hold."

"He knows that his recovery is the most important thing right now though," Riley said.

"I know," Maya nodded.

"How are you doing?" Riley asked, emphasizing the word you.

"I feel like I am holding back from him," Maya admitted. "There is so much I want to say to him but I don't want to tell him how I really feel because it's not fair to him. He has gone through so much and the last thing he needs right now is my problems."

"He needs to know how you're feeling," Riley insisted. "It would break his heart to think you are holding back from him."

"I just don't want to pile on to everything he is already feeling," Maya said.

"So just talk to him. Just be honest with him," Riley said. "You two are both feeling so much and it is only going to keep being awkward until you talk about it."

"I don't ever want to feel the pain I felt when I thought I lost him again," Maya sighed. Riley reached out and grabbed her hand.

"He's awake now," Riley said. "Just keep reminding yourself of that. Josh is alive and here with you."

 **. .**

"Why are you standing in the doorway like that?" Josh asked. He had just opened his eyes from a much needed nap to find his wife standing awkwardly and hesitantly in the doorway. "Come here."

"I love you," Maya whispered.

"What?" Josh asked, not quite hearing what she said.

"I said I love you," Maya said, her voice louder this time.

"Well I love you too," Josh said and gave her an odd look. "Is everything okay with you?"

"No," Maya shook her head and then twirled her wedding rings around her finger. "Everything is far from okay."

"Maya," Josh whispered.

"I almost lost you Joshua," Maya said. "When I got that phone call you were in the hospital, I felt like my whole world was falling apart around me. You were in the hospital and suddenly I felt like I was losing everything. You were slipping away from me. Then when I saw you, all bandaged and bruised, I felt myself losing hope," she looked down and felt tears start to run down her face. Josh looked at his wife and felt his heart break for her. "I knew I needed to be strong for the babies, but I kept picturing this world where you weren't there and it was just too much for me."

"I'm here though," Josh insisted.

"But you almost left me!" Maya exclaimed. "You promised you would always be there and never leave me. You promised that you would never leave me alone and you almost did."

"Come here," Josh gestured for her to move closer. He could see her hesitancy and held out his good hand. Maya slowly walked forward and gently held his hand.

"I can't lose you," Maya whispered as the tears ran down her face. "Losing you would kill me."

"I'm here though," Josh insisted. "Your strength got me through this. I knew that I could never leave this world without you."

"Josh," Maya shook her head.

"You kept me here and brought me back. You and those babies are the reasons I am still alive," Josh said. "I could never leave this world or you two."

"I was so scared," Maya whispered. Josh gently pulled her closer and she slowly got into the bed with him. She was careful to not hit any wires and snuggled into his good side. Josh kissed the top of her head and she felt him brush away a few tears on her face.

"I am here with you. I will never leave you three again," Josh promised. "You are safe in my arms and I will never stop loving you."

"Please don't leave me," Maya sighed.

"Never," Josh promised and kissed the top of her head. "There is nowhere else in the world I want to be then with the three of you."

"I love you," Maya said.

"I love you too," Josh said and then rested a hand on her bump. "All three of you."

Josh and Maya stayed huddled close together. They were giving each other the strength to get through this. Josh knew just how scared and broken Maya was by all of this. He knew that she felt alone and vulnerable while he was unconscious. He never wanted her to feel that way again. He never wanted her to feel like he was going to leave her. Now that he was awake, he was going to do everything to protect her from the hurt that Kermit inflicted on her. He was going to hold her close and never let her feel like she was alone again. He was going to keep loving her and making her feel safe. He was going to make sure that the two of them got through this recovery together because it was going to be a long and brutal process.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 12**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Riley asked.

"I have to Riles," Maya insisted. Riley looked over at her best friend and could see the uncertainty on her face.

"We can go back to your apartment and just pig out on junk food if you want," Riley said. Maya let out a deep sigh and then shook her head.

"I have to understand the truth," Maya said.

"Are you sure?" Riley asked, her stomach twisting with nerves.

"I owe it to Josh to understand the truth," Maya said.

"If you are sure," Riley hesitantly bit her lip. Maya just nodded at her best friend and then turned back around.

Maya and Riley were standing in front of the police station where Kermit was currently staying to await his first court appearance. The detectives said that this was where he was currently being held. Maya had left Josh at the hospital and she could see the uncertainty on his face as she leaned down to kiss him goodbye. She could see on his face just how much it killed him to not be able to go with her. She promised him to come back right after she saw Kermit and tell him exactly how it went. Riley was waiting for her outside of the hospital and had been standing by her side since they left the hospital.

"I guess we should just get this over with?" Maya shrugged her shoulders.

"No time like the present," Riley nodded. Maya reached over to grab her best friend's hand. "I'm here for you, Peaches. I will be here the entire time."

"Thanks Riles," Maya squeezed her hand and then felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. She reached in to grab her cell phone and saw a text on her phone from Josh. She read the message and all it read was _I love you_. Maya smiled and rested it against her chest. "I really love Josh."

"Are you ready now?" Riley asked, a smile on her face. Somehow her uncle always knew exactly how to comfort her best friend.

"I'm ready now," Maya nodded. That text from Josh was exactly what she needed. She was ready to face whatever Kermit was going to tell her. She was ready to face the truth.

 **. .**

"Maya," Kermit sighed when he saw his daughter sitting at one of the tables.

Maya looked up and felt her heart start to race and her stomach twist with nerves. Kermit was standing in front of her in an orange jump suit and his hair was greased back. His eyes looked tired and he looked like he had not shaved in weeks. She tried to look for any kind of remorse in his eyes but they just looked blank. He looked like his mind was anywhere but this current spot. Maya rested a hand on her baby bump and let it comfort her. It helped her feel Josh there with her. She took a deep breath and shared a look with Riley, who just nodded in return. She had her husband and best friend there with her. She was going to be okay and she was strong enough to get through this.

"I wasn't sure you would ever want to see me again," Kermit said as he took a seat at the table with her.

"I wasn't either," Maya said. She started to twirl her wedding rings around her finger and took a deep breath.

"How is Josh?" Kermit asked. That was all it took for the rage to fill Maya's body.

"Excuse me?" Maya snapped.

"Maya," Kermit shook his head.

"How could you even ask me something like that?" Maya asked. "Do you even feel bad about what you did?"

"I don't know what you want me to say," Kermit said.

"I want you to tell me why you did it," Maya said. "Did you do it on purpose?"

"Are you asking me if I intentionally hit your husband with my car?" Kermit asked, raising an eyebrow at his daughter.

"That is exactly what I am asking you," Maya nodded. Riley looked between the two and could feel all the tension. It made her uneasy and she clasped her hands together. She was afraid of Kermit's answer because she saw no remorse in Kermit's eyes.

"He's not good enough for you," Kermit said. Maya and Riley both widened their eyes in surprise by his answer. "Did I go out of my way to hit him with my car? No. Did I try to stop myself when I saw who it was? Not at all."

"You," Maya stuttered. "You hit him on purpose?"

"Like I said," Kermit clasped his hands together and rested them on the table. "I didn't try to stop the car when I saw it was him."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Maya whispered. She could feel the shock radiating through her body and she felt Riley reach over to grab her hand under the table.

"You had to marry the brother of the guy who pretty much raised you didn't you?" Kermit snapped. "He is a constant reminder that I failed you as a father. Every time I look at Josh," he spat out her husband's name. "I am just continued to be reminded that Cory and Shawn were more of a father to you than I was. You never really wanted me to be in your life. You never needed me."

"Wow," Maya shook her head and let out a bitter laugh. "You're a coward."

"Excuse me?" Kermit asked and narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

"You were never man enough to own up to your mistakes so you tried to take away my happiness. You are so selfish. You care more about your own feelings and your own damn pride that you can't even stop to think of someone else. The jokes on you though, my husband is okay. Josh is stronger and more of a man than you will ever be," Maya shook her head and then stood up. "I hope you rot in prison. I hope you feel the pain that you put my family through this last week as you sit in a prison cell all by yourself. You are about to feel the pain of abandonment that you inflicted on all of us."

"You have no idea what you are saying right now," Kermit glared at Maya.

"I am finally seeing everything clear for the first time in my life," Maya said. "You leaving was the best thing that ever happened to me. I finally got the family that I deserved. I got two amazing father figures. I got a best friend who is a sister to me," she sent him a smile that sent chills down his spine. "And I got the best husband in the entire world. He has never and will never cause me to feel the pain you once caused me. I'm finally free from what you did to me all those years ago."

"I guess there is nothing less to say then," Kermit said.

"Enjoy prison," Maya snapped and then grabbed her purse. "You are finally where you belong," she said and then turned to leave with Riley following after her.

"Hey," Riley caught up to her best friend when they were outside of the prison. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly?" Maya asked and then smiled. "I feel free."

"I'm proud of you, Peaches. It took a lot of strength to do what you just did," Riley said.

"I finally feel like I can put all of that behind me and I have the closure I have always been looking for," Maya explained.

"How about we go see Josh now?" Riley suggested. She knew that what Maya needed most in the world right now was her husband.

"I think that sounds perfect," Maya agreed. Before they left, Maya reached out and hugged her best friend. "Thank you for always being my family."

"I will always be your family," Riley promised.

 **. .**

"How did it go?" Josh asked. Maya shrugged and took a seat in the chair next to his hospital bed. He was sitting up and had a little color in his cheeks, compared to the pale look he had been showing since he woke up from the coma. He looked at his wife and could tell that she was deep in thought. "What's the matter, babe?"

"Kermit told me everything," Maya said and then told her husband everything. She told him about how Kermit resented him. How he had not tried to stop the car when he saw Josh was walking across the street. She told him how had no remorse for the accident and never would. She kept her eyes on her husband and tried to gauge his reaction. He was just staring at her and looked so lost.

"Wow," Josh whispered.

"I'm so sorry," Maya sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" Josh asked, confusion all over his face.

"I should have listened to you. I should have stopped talking to him the first time you suggested it. You were always so hesitant about me meeting up with him and I should have trusted your instinct. If I hadn't been so stubborn then you wouldn't be in this position right now," Maya explained and her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Hey," Josh shook his head and carefully reached out to grab her hand. "I never want to hear you talk like that again, ever. You are in no way responsible for this. You trusted him and believed that he had changed for the better. I fully supported your decision and I don't regret it for a second. You needed to see this for yourself to fully be able to move on and get the closure you deserve."

"How are you so okay with this?" Maya asked. "You almost died because of him."

"Because I'm still here. He didn't win, Maya. He lost and he is going to end up alone because of it. He tried to tear us apart but he didn't succeed," Josh insisted. "We are stronger because of that."

"I am so in love with you, Joshua Matthews. Every single day I fall a little more in love with you," Maya said. She leaned down to kiss her husband's hand.

"I love you too," Josh promised. "With every part of my heart."

"So we are going to be okay?" Maya asked, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand.

"We are going to be okay," Josh nodded. "All four of us are going to be okay."

 **. .**

"Hey Riley," Vanessa said with a kind smile. She walked over and took a seat on the couches with her at Topanga's.

"Hey," Riley smiled wide and then gestured to the coffee she had gotten for the engaged girl.

"Thank you so much for meeting me," Vanessa said.

"Of course Vanessa. You have been so amazing with watching Charlotte, I feel so awful," Riley said.

"You know I love spending time with that little girl," Vanessa insisted.

"Is everything okay?" Riley asked, smiling at her friend.

"I kind of need your help with something," Vanessa said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Of course," Riley nodded. "Anything in the world."

"Zay was telling me how serious Josh's condition is and when I saw him the other day, I could see just how bad it was. I know that he is going to be in the hospital for a while and not be able to come to Texas for our wedding. I figured Maya would want to be here and stay with her husband to help him through this process and I can't blame her at all for it," Vanessa began to explain and then twirled her engagement ring around her finger. "Maya and Josh are so special to us and mean the world to us. Zay and I could never imagine having a wedding without the two of them there."

"Are you saying you want to postpone the wedding?" Riley asked, surprise filling her face.

"No," Vanessa shook her head. "I'm saying that I want to move the wedding here so that they can be there."

"Vanessa," Riley whispered. "That is so sweet of you to do."

"They are family. They are our best friends and I would never want to get married without having them there," Vanessa explained.

"What does Zay think about all of this?" Riley asked.

"I haven't told him yet," Vanessa said. "I wanted to get everything all planned out first. I know how much it has been bothering that they won't be at the wedding and I want to do this for all three of them. I know our wedding won't be complete without the two of them there."

"Well how can I help?" Riley asked. She knew that Maya and Josh were going to be incredibly touched by this gesture. She also realized just how selfless of a person Vanessa really was. She was willing to sacrifice a wedding in her hometown so that her two best friends could be there.

"I don't really have a big family so my parents already agreed to the change of plans," Vanessa said. "My mom is going to fly out to help but I just need your help getting everything set up and readjusting the plans."

"I will help you in any way that I can," Riley promised. "I know that Maya and Josh are going to be really touched by all of this. Zay is so lucky to be marrying such an amazing person. You are really one of a kind, Vanessa."

"I just want us all to be together," Vanessa insisted.

"Well let's get to planning," Riley clapped her hands and then gestured to the book Vanessa had brought with her. Riley was going to make sure that Vanessa and Zay got the perfect wedding. They deserved it more than anyone else in the world.

 **. .**

"So, are you going to be walking around with a cane?" Zay asked. Vanessa nudged his shoulder and widened her eyes at her fiancée.

"Zay!" Vanessa exclaimed. She saw her other friends start to laugh and soon she just laughed along with them. They were all gathered around Josh's hospital room for some much needed friend time.

"I probably will be once I start the physical therapy," Josh said.

"I thought we had at least another forty years before one of us started to use a cane," Riley said.

"And I definitely thought Huckleberry might be the one to use it first," Maya smirked.

"Why me?" Lucas asked, eyes wide in surprise. Riley rubbed her husband's arm and smiled.

"You have always been the most athletic one," Farkle said. "It was only a matter of time before your knees gave out on you."

"You do complain about an achy knee sometimes honey," Riley teased her husband and he shot her a look.

"Don't listen to them," Smackle said. "Your knees are great."

"Smackle!" Farkle exclaimed, eyes wide in shock.

"Sorry honey," Smackle winced.

"Over ten years and Smackle still makes super awkward comments about Lucas," Zay smirked.

"I can't imagine a world where she doesn't make those comments," Maya said.

"Or where Maya doesn't use weird Texas names about Lucas," Josh laughed.

"Have you ever noticed that Lucas is always on the receiving end of the jokes?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh I've noticed," Lucas nodded.

"It's because we love you so much honey," Riley leaned into his side and smiled up at her husband.

"Well most of us," Maya smirked.

Josh looked around the room as all of his friends laughed and teased each other. He could never imagine not being surrounded by this group. They were more than just friends, they were his family. He looked over at his wife and saw her laugh at something Smackle said. She looked so relaxed and carefree in the moment and it filled his heart with love. He knew that they were in for a rough few months but with this group around him, he would be able to get through it. They would make him and Maya stronger. They would be there for them when it felt like everything was falling apart. They knew they had some dark days ahead of them but for right now, they would enjoy the happy moments. They would smile and laugh while all was right.


	13. Chapter 13

**I have been slacking so much with my writing lately and I am so sorry! I hit a slight writer's block and was not satisfied with anything that I wrote. I did not want to post something that would disappoint and wanted to give you guys my best work! I have been watching old episodes of Girl Meets World so I am hoping that gets me some good ideas and the writing flowing! Thank you for sticking with me! This chapter is going to jump about a month after Josh woke up. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 13**

"Are you excited to come home?" Maya asked, running her thumb up and down the back of Josh's hand.

"I am so ready to sleep in my own bed again," Josh said.

"I am so excited to have you back home," Maya said. "The bed is so empty and miserable without you."

For the last month, Maya had been alternating back and forth between their apartment and the hospital. Due to all the injuries that Josh sustained from the accident, the doctor thought it was best for him to stay in the hospital. Maya was disappointed that he was not able to come home sooner but she knew that it was best for his recovery in the long run. She made sure that she ate dinner at the hospital with her husband every night and stayed with him until he went to sleep for the night. Josh could see the exhaustion on her face and felt bad for how much strain this was causing her. He knew that she was barely sleeping and needed her to rest for the babies.

"I have everything set up for you to be comfortable," Maya continued to say. "Riley, Smackle and Vanessa went grocery shopping and completely stocked up the fridge for us."

"They didn't have to do that," Josh insisted.

"You know our friends," Maya smiled as she thought of her friends. "They are always looking out for us."

"Are Zay and Vanessa ready to get married?" Josh asked.

"I think so," Maya nodded. "They haven't really talked about it much. Vanessa always changes the subject when I bring up the wedding."

"Do you think she feels bad because we aren't going to be able to go?" Josh asked, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Don't do that babe," Maya shook her head and sat in the chair next to his bed.

"This is such a big moment for our friends and we won't even be able to support them," Josh said. Maya could see the frustration and anger on his face.

"We are supporting them," Maya insisted. "They know that we aren't just skipping out on their wedding. They completely understand. Don't stress yourself out over this."

"Do you hate me?" Josh suddenly asked.

"Why would you even think something like that?" Maya asked, shocked by his question.

"You were supposed to be a bridesmaid. You are going to miss out on a chance to be with all of your friends and it's all because of me," Josh sighed.

"It's all because of Kermit," Maya snapped. "You did nothing wrong and I want to be here to take care of you. I won't leave your side."

"How did everything get so messed up?" Josh asked, shaking his head.

"It will get better," Maya promised. The two shared a look and held each other's hand tightly. They were holding each other together and it had to get better.

 **. .**

"What's going on?" Josh asked, curiously looking at his wife and the nurse standing next to her with a wheelchair in front of them. "I thought I wasn't leaving for another hour."

"You aren't leaving yet," Maya said.

"Then what's with the wheelchair?" Josh asked.

"Do you trust me?" Maya asked.

"Of course I trust you," Josh said, looking at her curiously.

"Then just get in the wheelchair and let us take care of the rest," Maya said.

"Okay," Josh agreed. He let his wife and the nurse help him get into the wheelchair and then anxiously waited to see where they were going. He was quietly wheeled down the hallway and then saw they were in the maternity ward. "The maternity ward?"

"This is the room," Maya said to nurse. The nurse nodded and then set Josh's chair next to the bed and helped Maya climb onto the bed.

"What's going on?" Josh asked.

"Today is the day I found out the genders of the babies," Maya reminded her husband.

"I know it is," Josh nodded.

"I would never be able to do it if you weren't here with me," Maya said. "The nurse agreed to help bring you here and luckily my doctor had a delivery in the hospital so he agreed to do my ultrasound here so you could be here."

"You did all of this for me?" Josh asked, amazed by his wife.

"I wanted you to be here for this," Maya insisted. "I wanted us to have a happy moment together."

"You are the best, you know that?" Josh asked. His heart was full of love and admiration for his wife. With all the depression and pain he had been feeling, this was exactly what he needed.

"Well hello there you two," Doctor Hayes greeted with a kind smile.

"Hi Doctor Hayes," Maya greeted and smiled wide at her doctor.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your accident, Mr. Matthews. How are you feeling?" Doctor Hayes asked, walking over and standing next to Maya's bed.

"Every day is a little better," Josh said. "I finally get to go home today."

"That's great to hear," Doctor Hayes said. "Now, how about we find out what these babies are going to be?"

"Yes!" Maya exclaimed, a wide smile on her face. Josh reached out with his good hand and squeezed his wife's hand tight.

"We are so excited," Josh smiled.

Doctor Hayes set up the ultrasound machine and had Maya lift up her shirt. He squirted the gel onto her stomach and like always, she cringed from the feeling. Josh looked over at his wife, who was staring at the monitor, and smiled. He was so thankful that she had figured out a way for the two of them to be able to do this together. He would have never forgiven himself if he missed this moment. The two had talked endlessly about the genders and now the moment was finally here. He was sure that he was going to be happy with whatever the outcome was. He was going to love his children with his whole heart, the same way he loved their mother. He saw the ultrasound come to life and felt Maya give his hand a squeeze.

"There they are," Doctor Hayes said. He pointed at the screen and Josh was able to see his babies. He felt his chest tighten and love fill his entire body at the sight.

"They are perfect," Maya whispered in awe.

"Heartbeats sound good," Doctor Hayes said. Two heartbeats filled the room and Maya and Josh were certain they would never get tired of hearing their babies' healthy heartbeats. Maya had heard from Riley and Smackle what an amazing feeling it was to see and hear their babies, and now she knew what they were talking about. It was a feeling she could never describe.

"Do you have a clear shot of the babies?" Maya asked.

"Let me look," Doctor Hayes moved closer to the monitor and then turned to smile at the expectant parents. "They are both in clear shot. We want to know for certain, right?"

"Absolutely!" "Of course!" Maya and Josh exclaimed at the same time.

"Well let's see then," Doctor Hayes said. "Baby A is a boy."

"A boy!" Maya exclaimed and felt her eyes well with tears. A son.

"Baby B is," Doctor Hayes looked closer at the monitor and then nodded. "A boy as well."

"Another boy!" Josh exclaimed.

"Two boys," Maya whispered and brushed away her tears. She turned to look at her husband, who had tears in his eyes as well. "We are going to have two sons."

"I love you so much," Josh whispered. Maya leaned forward and kissed her husband.

"I love you too," Maya said. "I love all three of my boys."

 **. .**

"Home sweet home," Maya smiled at her husband and then opened their front door.

"Surprise!" An exclamation filled their living room and Josh was taken back by all their loved ones in the living room. His parents, his siblings, his friends were all surrounding the living room and smiling wide at Josh.

"You guys," Josh whispered. Maya pushed him into the living room and could see how overwhelmed her husband was by all their loved ones.

"Welcome home," Cory walked over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We are all so happy you are okay," Amy Matthews smiled sweetly at her son. Alan nodded in agreement with his wife. "I don't know what we would have done if something had gone wrong."

"I'm okay mom," Josh promised and squeezed her hand. "I'm not going anywhere."

"We have tons of food and the leftovers will last you two a while," Topanga said.

"You are all amazing," Maya said. She knew just how lucky she and Josh were to have such a great support system.

"We actually have something to tell you guys," Josh abruptly said.

"Is everything okay?" Riley asked. Lucas rested a hand on his wife's back and held Charlotte with his other hand.

"Well since everyone is together, we thought now would be the perfect time," Josh said. Maya smiled at her husband and then placed a hand on her bump.

"What's going on?" Katy asked, looking between her daughter and son-in-law. Shawn held his wife's hand as they waited to see what was going on.

"We found out today the genders of the twins," Maya said.

"Oh! Tell us!" Smackle exclaimed. Farkle smiled at his wife and held Newt in his arms.

"The anticipation is killing us," Zay said. Vanessa laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Well," Maya smiled and then shared a look with Josh. "It looks like I am going to be outnumbered in just a few months."

"Two boys?" Riley asked, eyes wide in excitement.

"Two boys," Maya nodded. Soon everyone was sharing their excitement and sending congratulations. Maya and Josh received numerous hugs and exclamations of pure joy. They knew that their sons were going to be loved and spoiled. Maya was so excited to have two sons. She knew that she was going to love all of her boys with her entire heart. She got two more mini Josh's to admire.

 **. .**

"Tired?" Maya asked.

"It was a long day," Josh nodded. Maya had helped her husband get situated in bed and could see the exhaustion in his eyes. Everyone had realized that Josh was fading and knew that it was time to say goodnight.

"Sleep is going to be welcomed tonight," Maya laughed and got into the bed with her husband. "I think tonight is going to be the best night sleep I have gotten in a long time."

"I will be here when you wake up too," Josh promised.

"Hey Josh?" Maya whispered.

"Yeah?" Josh asked, looking down at his wife.

"Welcome home," Maya said. She reached over to grab his hand and he smiled sweetly at his wife.

"There is no place I'd rather be," Josh insisted.

Maya leaned up in the bed and kissed her husband. She kissed him with all the love and longing she felt for him. Their recovery process was only beginning but they knew they were on the right path. They found out that they would have two sons to love and adore in just a few short months. Maya rested her head on Josh's good arm carefully and held his hand. She felt content for the first time in over a month. She finally felt safe and at peace. Josh was home. Josh was home and back with Maya, exactly where he belonged.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 14**

Maya would give anything for a cup of coffee at this exact moment. Her eyes were growing heavier by the day and the dark circles under her bright blue eyes seemed to be a forever feature on her pale face. Her baby bump was growing a little more each day and it was causing her back to ache and her feet to swell. She could handle all of this though. She had no choice but to handle it. Taking care of Josh and making sure that he was comfortable while he recovered was the most important task she had right now. She was lucky to have friends who helped out significantly and Josh was determined to do whatever he could to help himself. He hated having to depend on people and was determined to make sure that he only asked for something when he really needed it.

"Maya!" Riley exclaimed. Maya widened her eyes and turned to face her best friend.

"Sorry, what were you saying Riles?" Maya asked.

"What's going on with you?" Riley asked. "You seem very out of it these past few days."

"Do you ever seem like time is moving all around you but you're so oblivious to what's happening?" Maya asked, running her fingers through her blonde hair and looking out the bay window.

"After Charlotte was born, I felt like a zombie walking through the world," Riley laughed.

"Do you miss Lucas?" Maya asked, completely changing the subject. While Riley was on summer break from work, Lucas unfortunately had to head back to Texas to get back to work. His job had been understanding after Josh's accident but he knew that his vacation time was up. Zay and Vanessa unfortunately had to head back with him to finish up wedding plans and get back to work.

"I do," Riley smiled sadly. It had been a little over a week without her husband and the ache in her chest was growing bigger by the second. She hated being apart from Lucas but she knew that her best friend and uncle needed her help.

"I really appreciate you staying to help me," Maya said. "I don't know how I would get through this without you."

"I'm always here for you, Peaches. There will never be a world where I am not here for you," Riley promised. She noticed the look on her best friend's face and reached out to grab her hand. "What's going on?"

"I miss Josh," Maya sighed.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked, confused by her confession.

"He's physically here with me, but it feels like he is miles away. I just miss being with my husband and when everything was easier for us," Maya explained.

"You just have to take it one day at a time," Riley insisted. "He's home and that is a step in the right direction."

"One day at a time," Maya repeated in a whisper. She kept reminding herself that Josh was okay. She kept reminding herself that Josh was safe now.

 **. .**

"Hey babe," Maya walked into the empty bedroom that was going to be the nursery and smiled at her husband. He was sitting in the middle of the room in his wheelchair, just staring at the blank wall.

"Hey," Josh said. He turned to smile at his wife and grabbed her hand when she got closer.

"What are you doing in here?" Maya asked.

"There is so much that we need to get for the babies," Josh said.

"I know," Maya nodded.

"When did you get the cribs?" Josh asked, nodding at the two boxes in the corner. Maya tried to gauge his face for a reaction but he was just staring at them blankly.

"Lucas, Farkle, and Zay helped me carry them home. They are the ones we saw online and wanted for the babies," Maya explained. "I wanted to buy them before they sold out."

"Oh," Josh mumbled. He just continued to stare at the boxes and she felt her chest tighten at the sad look on his face.

"Are you mad?" Maya asked, squeezing his hand.

"No," Josh shook his head and looked up at his wife. "I just feel so useless right now in the preparation for the babies."

"Hey," Maya slowly kneeled down to his level and rested one hand on her bump and the other on the arm of his wheelchair as she looked into his eyes. "You are doing the most important thing in the world right now. You are healing and taking care of yourself so that you can be ready for the birth of the babies. All I need from you right now is for you to rest."

"I want to help you," Josh protested.

"You are helping me," Maya promised and smiled. "I have been getting the best sleep of my life because you are right next to me every night. The best thing I need right now is to sleep and it's because of you that I have been able to sleep."

"We are going to be okay, right?" Josh asked, turning to give her a look. He looked worried but hopeful at the same time.

"We already are," Maya insisted. She leaned up to kiss her husband and then rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too," Josh whispered. The two looked around the nursery and both quietly felt the excitement growing inside of them. In a little less than four months, they would get to meet the two boys that have already stolen their hearts.

 **. .**

"Hey babe," Riley said into the phone and waited to hear her husband's voice on the other end.

 _"_ _Hey," Lucas greeted, exhaustion filling his tone._

"Well you sound like you're a second away from passing out," Riley observed with a soft chuckle.

 _"_ _I am," Lucas said. "I'm already in bed and your voice is the only thing that is keeping me awake right now."_

"I don't want to keep you awake if you're exhausted," Riley insisted. She felt selfish in that moment. She knew that her husband needed to go to sleep but she also wanted him to stay awake and talk to her. She missed him so much and felt like jumping on a plane right now to see him.

 _"_ _I think I can manage a few more minutes to talk to my beautiful wife," Lucas said._

"How has work been?" Riley asked.

 _"_ _Fine," Lucas said. "I have been putting in so many more hours to make up for the time I took off."_

"Are you going to be able to get back here for Zay and Vanessa's wedding?" Riley asked, hoping he said yes.

 _"_ _Yeah," Lucas said. "I am going to leave after work on Friday and then head back late Sunday night."_

"I am going to head back with you," Riley said.

 _"_ _What do you mean?" Lucas asked._

"Charlotte and I are going to go back to Texas with you when the wedding is over," Riley explained.

 _"_ _Don't you want more time there?" Lucas asked. "You still have some more time left in your summer break."_

"I don't want to be away from you any longer," Riley said.

 _"_ _I miss you princess," Lucas sighed. "I miss you and Charlotte. I miss my girls. This house feels so empty without you two."_

"We miss you so much," Riley whispered "Charlotte misses her daddy."

 _"_ _Is she okay?" Lucas asked._

"She's perfect," Riley promised. "She is ready to see her daddy though."

 _"_ _Why don't we move back?" Lucas suggested._

"What?" Riley asked, confused by his suggestion.

 _"_ _Why don't we move back to New York?" Lucas elaborated._ Riley opened her mouth to answer and then closed it again. Was her husband serious?

 **. .**

Maya smiled to herself as her husband wheeled himself around her art gallery. He had wanted to get out of the apartment for some fresh air and suggested going to her gallery. He was looking at all the art on the walls and smiling proudly. She knew that she should be working on some paperwork that needed to get done but she loved watching Josh more. She loved seeing the happiness on his face. Seeing her husband look content and in awe was enough to make her heart race. She loved everything about her husband and was forever grateful that he was her life partner.

"I am so proud of you," Josh said, snapping Maya out of her thoughts.

"Thanks babe," Maya smiled at her husband. "I think this place has really come together nicely."

"And business is doing well?" Josh asked.

"Yup," Maya nodded.

"You should do another gallery night before the babies are born," Josh suggested. "It might make you feel good to get all dressed up and have all our friends and family around."

"Oh I don't know," Maya shook her head and twirled one of the pens around in her hand.

"I will be there supporting you," Josh insisted. "Come on, babe. Just think about it. I think it would be a lot of fun."

"I'll think about it," Maya agreed. The idea did seem appealing and a night of glamour seemed to be exactly what the doctor ordered. She was about to say something else when a man in a suit walked through the door.

"Mrs. Matthews?" The guy asked.

"That's me," Maya nodded. She shared a confused looked with her husband and then accepted the envelope that was handed to her.

"You've been served," the guy said before turning and walking out of the gallery.

"I've been served?" Maya repeated but it was too late, she was alone with her husband again.

"What the heck is going on?" Josh asked, wheeling over to where Maya was standing. Maya was just staring at the envelope and Josh poked her hip. "Open it." Maya nodded and then quickly opened the envelope. Josh watched as she read over the contents of the letter and widened her eyes. "What is it, babe?" Josh asked, anxious to know what was going on.

"It's from the prosecution," Maya whispered and lifted her head to lock eyes with her husband. "I have to testify in Kermit's trial."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 15**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Riley asked, looking around the art gallery and then back at her best friend. "With everything going on with the trial and Josh's recovery."

"That is exactly why this is a good idea," Maya insisted. "Josh was right, Riles. The two of us need a night out with all of our friends and guests. We need to dress up and just be us for a night."

"I think it's a great idea," Smackle chimed in. "It will be nice to feel like a human for once and not have spit all over my clothes."

"Newt still spitting up on you a lot?" Riley asked, looking at her friend sympathetically.

"It's like a contest to see which one of us he can spit up on more," Smackle sighed.

"Who usually wins?" Maya asked.

"Farkle," Smackle laughed. "He knows not to mess with momma."

"Doesn't Josh have therapy today?" Riley asked.

"Yup," Maya nodded. "Your dad took him."

"He didn't mind you missing out on this one?" Smackle asked, starting to sort through the napkins on the counter.

"Not at all," Maya shook her head. "He wanted me to get everything in order for tonight."

"How's therapy going?" Riley asked.

"Good," Maya said. "He is exhausted by the time he gets home but he knows it will be worth it in the end."

"When does he get out of the wheelchair?" Smackle asked.

"Soon I hope," Maya sighed. "Really soon."

For the next three hours, the girls worked on making the art gallery look beautiful. They set up the tables for refreshments and treats. The put up decorations and made sure the paintings were all dusted off. The three of them stopped to admire the gallery and shared a smile. Maya was in awe of how their hard work had paid off. She knew that tonight was going to be a good night. She knew that this was exactly what they needed. They needed a night to clear their minds and just have fun. She smiled wide because she had a good feeling about tonight. Her heart was telling her that tonight was going to be an amazing night.

 **. .**

"Wow," Josh widened his eyes and felt like his heart was about to stop as he took in his wife's appearance.

"You like?" Maya asked, twirling around in a circle.

"You are gorgeous," Josh admired. Maya was standing in front of him and he swore time stopped. She was wearing a deep red dress that stopped at her knees and was an empire waist. It accentuated her baby bump beautifully and he swore she was glowing. Her blonde hair was resting in curls around her shoulders and she had on black heels. He knew by the end of the night she would be complaining about her ankles but he was okay with that. She was absolutely gorgeous in every single way.

"Thanks babe," Maya smiled sweetly and walked over to kiss his cheek. He was wearing a suit with a red tie because he made a point to match her dress. "You look very handsome."

"I think we clean up very nicely," Josh smirked.

"We will be turning heads all night," Maya teased.

"Well you will be," Josh insisted. Maya could see just how serious was and it made her heart race.

"Josh," Maya whispered. He wheeled himself closer and grabbed her hand.

"You will never stop being beautiful to me. Every day you go forward in your pregnancy I think you glow even more. One of the best decisions I ever made in my life was loving you and I will never stop. You are the best part of my life," Josh said. "I know these past few weeks have been difficult and I can't thank you enough for all you have done for me. You have remained by my side every single day and I love you even more for it."

"We're a team, remember?" Maya squeezed his hand and sat on the chair across from him. "Whatever we go through in life, I will always stand right next to you. It's you and me against the world."

"Team Matthews forever," Josh held up his hand and balled it into a fist. Maya laughed and fist bumped her husband's.

"Team Matthews forever," Maya agreed. She leaned forward and shared a kiss with her husband. They were headed in the right direction and that was all Maya could ask for.

 **. .**

"Well aren't you the most beautiful girl in the world," Lucas's voice startled Riley and she turned around excited.

"Lucas!" Riley exclaimed and rushed over to hug her husband. He caught her and spun her around in a circle.

"I'm so happy to see you," Lucas whispered and kissed her with all the love he was feeling for her.

"I'm even happier to see you," Riley insisted and held him close.

"This is going to be a great weekend, isn't it?" Lucas asked, putting her down and walking to sit with her on the bed.

"Art gallery tonight and surprise wedding Sunday? It's going to be perfect," Riley agreed.

"I still can't believe Zay and Vanessa agreed to move their wedding to New York," Lucas said.

"It just shows how amazing our friend group is," Riley said. "We would all do anything for each other."

"You know I love spending every second with you," Lucas winced and Riley chuckled. She ran a hand down his arm and smiled sweetly at him.

"Charlotte is with Auggie in his room," Riley said. "They were playing together while I got ready."

"Do you mind if I go see her?" Lucas asked. Riley smiled because she could see just how much he wanted to see his daughter and it made her heart race with love.

"Go," Riley insisted. Lucas leaned in to kiss his wife once more before moving to stand up.

"Hey Lucas," Auggie greeted before Lucas could even leave the room. He had Charlotte balanced on his hip and she was clapping her hands excitedly.

"Dada!" Charlotte shrieked. Lucas smiled and felt his chest tighten because it still filled him with pride and love to hear her say his name.

"Hi my baby girl," Lucas said. He walked over and scooped the little girl up in his arms, before leaning down and planting numerous kisses on her cheeks. Charlotte giggled and the laugh was so contagious that Riley laughed. Auggie snuck out of the room to give the little family their privacy.

"Someone is happy to see their daddy," Riley cooed and grabbed onto Charlotte's foot.

"She is so beautiful just like her mommy," Lucas said. Riley leaned into her husband's side and laughed as Charlotte started to poke Lucas's face.

"I love our family," Riley whispered. Lucas kissed her forehead in agreement and wrapped an arm around her waist. He held his two girls close and cherished the moment. They made every moment perfect.

 **. .**

"Hey man," Lucas said walking in to Maya and Josh's apartment later that day and seeing Josh sitting on the couch.

"Hey," Josh said. "When did you get back to town?"

"Like two hours ago," Lucas said. "Riley went to help Maya finish getting ready so I thought I would go with you to the art gallery."

"Where's Charlotte?" Josh asked.

"Riley took her," Lucas said. "Maya is going to set up the office for Charlotte and Newt to play in during the night."

"So you are in charge of getting me to the gallery?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow at Lucas.

"I uh," Lucas nervously scratched the back of his neck and winced.

"I'm just messing with you man," Josh laughed.

"How's therapy going?" Lucas asked.

"Good," Josh nodded. "I'm making progress so that's a plus. I actually need your help with something."

"Oh yeah?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow. Josh started to explain his plan and Lucas smiled as he listened. He knew Maya was going to be excited and the two of them deserved this moment.

 **. .**

Maya was looking around the gallery and smiled. Everyone was mingling and socializing, all looking like they were having a great time. She saw Riley standing off to the side talking to her parents and laughing at something they said. Smackle and Farkle were standing by a painting and Maya was certain that they were having some kind of debate. She saw her mom with Shawn and they were looking around the gallery with such pride in their eyes. Maya's eyes continued to wander and she felt her eyes widen in excitement when she saw a couple standing off to the side.

"Zay! Vanessa!" Maya exclaimed and rushed over to hug her friends.

"Hey blondie," Zay smirked and caught Maya in a hug.

"It is so beautiful here," Vanessa smiled and then took her turn to hug Maya.

"When did you guys get to town?" Maya asked.

"This afternoon with Lucas," Zay said.

"Lucas is here?" Maya asked.

"He is bringing Josh," Riley's voice added to the mix. Maya turned to see her best friend standing there with Farkle and Smackle.

"So we are all together?" Maya asked, tears filling her eyes.

"Woah, hey! Don't cry," Zay shook his head urgently.

"Yeah," Farkle agreed. "This is a happy time."

"I'm just so happy to have you all here," Maya whispered and brushed away a tear.

"So happy tears?" Smackle asked, grabbing her husband's hand.

"Absolutely," Maya nodded.

"Well I think they are about to be even worse," Vanessa whispered to Zay. Zay looked at the entrance of the door and widened his eyes. Farkle and Smackle turned to where they were looking and shared a smile. Riley turned in that direction and bit her lip.

"Hey Peaches," Riley nudged her side. Maya looked at her best friend, raising her eyebrow. Riley nodded her head in the direction of the door and watched as Maya turned to face it. Maya widened her eyes and gasped.

"Josh," Maya whispered as tears filled her eyes. Josh was coming through the door with Lucas and he was walking. He was leaning on crutches but he was on his feet and moving.

"Hey," Josh said when Maya got closer to him.

"You're walking," Maya whispered. "Well sort of. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Josh said.

"The therapist said this was okay?" Maya asked, reaching out and touching his arm.

"This is more than okay," Josh promised.

"I can't believe you're on your feet again," Maya shook her head in amazement. Josh leaned down and kissed his wife.

"Surprise babe," Josh smiled.

"Best surprise ever!" Maya exclaimed and then leaned forward to kiss him again. "Best surprise ever."

 **. .**

"Well I think tonight was a success," Josh said. He moved over to the couch and dropped down before placing his crutches on the floor. Everyone had left for the night and the couple finally had some time to themselves.

"Everyone looked like they had a great time," Maya agreed as she moved to sit with him. Josh opened his arm and she instantly cuddled into his side. "I want to be mad at you for not telling me that you could be on your feet again but I am way too happy to be mad."

"I thought it would make the night even better," Josh said.

"It made the night perfect. It was by far the best part of my night," Maya said.

"I told you that we would get better. I told you that we were taking the steps in the right direction," Josh said.

"No pun intended?" Maya smirked. Josh laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Every pun intended," Josh teased. Maya rested her head on his shoulder and sighed in content. Josh twirled one of her curls around his finger, placed his other hand on her bump and kissed the top of her head. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," Maya said.

"Are you sure?" Josh asked.

"For the first time, nothing is wrong. Everything seems perfect right now," Maya explained.

"I think we are getting back to being us again," Josh said.

"We never left," Maya insisted. "We have always been us."

"I love you," Josh whispered. Maya looked up at her husband and smiled. She cupped his face in her hand and ran a thumb under his eye. She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you," Maya whispered and then leaned in to kiss him again. "Hey Josh?"

"Yeah?" Josh asked, looking at her curiously.

"Want to walk around the store with me?" Maya asked.

"What?" Josh asked, a laugh filling the room.

"Let's walk around the room," Maya said.

"I have a better idea," Josh smirked. He grabbed his crutches and moved to stand up. He hobbled over to the radio and turned on a station.

"What are you doing?" Maya asked, curious as to why he turned on the music. An upbeat song came on and she laughed at her husband. He was dancing and looked like the happiest person in the world. "What in the world are you doing?" Maya asked, laughing at his silliness.

"We haven't danced in forever," Josh said as he continued to dance along to the music.

"You're going to get hurt," Maya said.

"I have my crutches," Josh waved her off and continued to get lost in the beat. "Come dance with me or I will just look like a weirdo."

"I mean you already look like one," Maya smirked but stood up at walked over to him anyway. He grabbed her hand and spun her around. She started to dance around the room and Josh danced in his spot and laughed along with her. She was resting a hand on her bump and twirling around. Josh loved the sight and could watch her do this forever. Suddenly a slow song came on and Josh held out a hand.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Josh asked.

"Of course," Maya nodded and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. It was a little difficult with the crutches and her baby bump but they made it work. They swayed along to the slow song and stared into each other's eyes. They found themselves getting lost in each other and the music. They were in their own little world and it all felt perfect to them.

"I love you Maya," Josh whispered.

"I love you too Josh," Maya whispered before lifting up on her tiptoes and kissing her husband. This was all Maya needed. She had her husband and her babies close.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 16**

"Bob?" Josh asked. Maya looked over from where she was brushing her hair and scrunched her nose.

"You want to name one of our sons Bob?" Maya asked.

"Well Robert," Josh said.

"I was thinking something more artsy," Maya said

"Artsy?" Josh repeated, raising an eyebrow at his wife.

"Yeah like something original," Maya explained. She walked over to where Josh was sitting on the edge of the bed and took a seat next to him.

"I guess it's a good thing we have some time to figure this out," Josh laughed.

"Only three months," Maya rested a hand on her growing bump and smiled sweetly at her husband.

"You're six months already?" Josh asked.

"Well almost," Maya chuckled. "In like two weeks I will be."

"I'm getting excited," Josh admitted. He rested a hand on her bump and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You better be," Maya gently nudged his side and smirked at him.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" Josh asked. Maya lifted her head and looked at her husband.

"Not that I know of," Maya raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Do we have something planned that I forgot about? Because if so, the babies did it."

"You're blaming our sons already?" Josh teased.

"Well I was getting bored blaming you for everything," Maya smirked.

"You are so lucky that I'm in love with you," Josh rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement.

"You know it," Maya nodded. She really was lucky that Josh was in love with her. "So what were you saying about tonight?"

"Just be here at seven," Josh said.

"Do I get a clue?" Maya asked. Josh leaned forward to kiss her and then smirked.

"Not a single one," Josh shook his head. He reached for his crutches and slowly lifted himself off the bed. Maya rested her hand on his back to help him and then let out a sigh of relief when she saw he was balanced and okay.

"Are you okay?" Maya asked. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Every day is a little better," Josh insisted.

"One day at a time, right?" Maya stood up and smiled at her husband. Josh reached out one of his hands and caressed her cheek.

"One day at a time babe," Josh nodded. The two stood there, smiling at each other. Josh was well on his way to recovery and Maya was well on her way to her third trimester. The two knew these next few months were going to be tough but they would get through it together, just like they did everything else.

 **. .**

"Hey Riles," Maya walked into her best friend's childhood bedroom and saw her best friend sitting at the bay window, staring outside. Riley turned to face her pregnant best friend and gave her a half smile.

"Hey Peaches," Riley said.

"Why so glum?" Maya asked, walking over and slowly sitting down at the bay window with her.

"No reason," Riley shrugged.

"You miss Lucas?" Maya asked, shooting her best friend a sympathetic smile. Lucas unfortunately had to head back to Texas earlier than planned and she could see just how much her best friend missed him.

"I do," Riley nodded. Without even realizing it, she started to twirl her wedding rings around her fingers.

"Have I told you how much I appreciate you staying here to help me out?" Maya asked. She knew that her best friend really missed her husband and that Lucas missed his girls. She also knew that she would have really struggled without her best friend's help and constant support these last few weeks. It almost made her feel selfish for keeping her here as long as she had.

"There is nowhere else in this world I would rather be," Riley promised.

"Except with Lucas?" Maya smirked.

"He's been working so much lately that I wouldn't really be spending time with him anyway," Riley insisted. Maya could see that she was exaggerating and it reminded her of just how selfless her best friend really was. "I have a lifetime with Lucas but Josh and you need me more now."

"You really are amazing," Maya smiled.

"You're my sister, remember? I would do anything for my family," Riley promised.

"Is Lucas planning to come back soon?" Maya asked.

"He's hoping within the next week or so," Riley nodded. She knew that he was flying back over the weekend for Zay and Vanessa's wedding but Maya was still in the dark about it so she wanted to not spoil the surprise for her.

"Then you fly back soon for Zay and Vanessa's wedding, right?" Maya asked, a twinge at her heart. She was still so heartbroken that she had to miss two of her best friend's wedding.

"Two weeks," Riley lied. "I am going back with Lucas."

"I really hate that I can't go," Maya sighed. "It's just way too much for Josh though and with the pregnancy."

"They completely understand," Riley promised and reached out to hold her hand. "We all understand."

"I know," Maya nodded.

"You know what might make you feel better?" Riley asked, squeezing her hand and smiling wide.

"Milkshakes?" Maya's face brightened and her eyes widened in excitement.

"You know it!" Riley exclaimed. Maya smiled at her best friend and slowly stood up from the bay window. Somehow, Riley always knew what was best.

 **. .**

"Oh my goodness!" Smackle exclaimed as she rushed over to the rack of baby clothes. She held up a blue onesie with a little puppy on it. "Look how adorable this is."

"That is really cute," Vanessa agreed and lifted up a matching one. "I can totally see the twins rocking these."

"They are really adorable," Maya bit her lip and started to run her hand over her bump.

"I think you should get them," Riley chimed in.

"Maybe we should browse the store first to see if there is anything else we like first," Maya suggested.

"That's a good idea," Riley agreed and smiled at the eagerness on her best friend's face. The four best friends had decided to go browsing the baby store and they all knew that they would not come out empty handed.

"I feel like every year we are out shopping for another baby," Smackle said.

"Well we all seem to like getting pregnant right after each other," Maya laughed.

"No pressure," Riley teased and bumped Vanessa's hip.

"Maybe soon," Vanessa blushed and bit her lip.

"Are you pregnant?" Maya widened her eyes, which only made Vanessa blush more.

"No," Vanessa shook her head and laughed. "Zay and I have been talking about it more though."

"Really?" Riley asked, eyes wide in excitement.

"I wouldn't count on it anytime soon," Vanessa said.

"How are things with Farkle?" Maya asked Smackle.

"Oh good," Smackle shrugged and continued to look through the rack of clothes.

"That didn't sound very convincing," Riley chuckled.

"Things are just a little off right now," Smackle said.

"How so?" Vanessa asked.

"We are kind of in a lull right now. Our life consists of Newt and work," Smackle explained. "We haven't really had time to focus on the two of us recently."

"Well then how about I babysit?" Maya suggested.

"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that," Smackle shook her head.

"You didn't ask, I offered," Maya said.

"But you have so much going on with Josh right now that I wouldn't want to be a burden," Smackle protested.

"The two of us could use the distraction," Maya insisted.

"If you're sure," Smackle bit her lip.

"Tomorrow night, bring Newt over at like seven. No more arguments," Maya nodded her head like the decisions were all made.

"Well momma has spoken," Riley smirked.

"You guys," Maya widened her eyes when she noticed something in the distance.

"What?" Vanessa asked, looking in the direction of where she was looking.

"This blanket," Maya walked over and ran a hand over the material. It was a soft green material with little frogs on it. "This is similar to a blanket I had when I was growing up. My mom found it in a thrift shop when I was little. It was all she could afford and she thought I might like it. I lost it during one of our moves. That was my favorite blanket growing up. It was the best part of my childhood."

"You should get it for the twins," Riley smiled at her best friend. She leaned into her side and could see the memories of her childhood filling her best friends mind.

"Look," Smackle held up two of them. "They have two."

"Do you think I should get them?" Maya asked. Riley took them from Smackle and headed in the direction of the cashier. "Riles!"

"They are my gift to you and Josh," Riley said. She handed her credit card to the cashier and felt Maya rest her head on her shoulder for a second.

"Thanks Riles," Maya whispered.

"Anything for you and those boys," Riley insisted before handing the bag to her best friend. Maya took the bag and peeked inside, seeing the two blankets. Her heart filled with love as she felt the twins start to kick. She hoped the twins loved the blankets as much as she did growing up.

 **. .**

"Crap!" Josh's voice yelled and then Maya heard a clatter as she tried to open the front door. She quickly opened the door and saw her husband lying on the floor and struggling to stand up.

"Josh!" Maya exclaimed and rushed over to his side. She rested a hand on his arm and could see the frustration on his face. There was tomato sauce all over the kitchen floor and pans everywhere. "What happened?"

"I was trying to cook you dinner but my stupid crutches knocked over the pot with the tomato sauce and then I tripped over them," Josh explained as he finally got himself into a sitting position.

"Are you hurt?" Maya asked.

"Just my pride," Josh mumbled.

"You didn't have to cook dinner," Maya insisted. "I could have made something for us tonight."

"This was supposed to be a special date night but my stupid cast is ruining everything," Josh snapped. Maya's eyes softened when she saw just how upset he was. She knew that his injury was really getting to him and he was frustrated beyond belief.

"You just have to give it time," Maya whispered. She reached out to grab his hand and he let her.

"I'm tired of not being able to do anything around here," Josh said.

"You are doing something around here," Maya promised.

"What's that?" Josh raised an eyebrow.

"You are keeping me sane. You are keeping me put together and making sure that I take care of myself and the boys. You are holding me close at night when I have nightmares," Maya said.

"I guess this is a lot harder than I thought it would be," Josh sighed.

"I'm here for you," Maya promised.

"I love you," Josh whispered.

"I love you too," Maya smiled. She scooted closer to her husband and leaned into his side. The floor could be cleaned later and Josh could stand up in a few. Right now they were content and that was all that matter.

"I'm sorry dinner was ruined," Josh said, looking around at the mess on the floor.

"You know what I was actually craving today?" Maya asked.

"What's that?" Josh asked, looking down at his wife.

"Chinese food," Maya smiled wide.

"I think I can master a phone call without any injuries or making a mess," Josh smirked.

"Then we really have ourselves a perfect date night," Maya laughed. Josh pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. He loved how she was able to make the worst of situations better. She was able to alter plans and never make him feel bad about his mess. He was lucky that she was his wife and the mother of his two future sons.


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so so sorry for the delay! I had slight writers block but I am feeling inspired again. Plus I just finished moving and getting myself settled. I've also been writing my very first book ever so that has been taking a lot of my attention but I am working on alternating my time! I am going to get back to updating regularly again. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 17**

"So, when do you have to testify?" Vanessa asked, taking a sip of the coffee in front of her.

"The prosecutor said it could be within the next month or so," Maya said and rested back against one of the couches at Topanga's.

"They know you're pregnant, right?" Farkle asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Maya asked, an amused smile filing her face.

"Well if it is in a month or so, you will be close to your due date. Should you be under that kind of stress?" Farkle asked. Maya smiled at her friend and was touched by his concern.

"They know," Maya nodded. "They said if it's close to my due date then I can do a video recording."

"I still don't get why you have to testify," Riley said.

"I am supposed to give them a background on what kind of person he is and how he has interacted with Josh over the years," Maya explained.

"I thought you two got along?" Zay asked, turning his attention to Josh.

"Not really no," Josh shook his head. "I have always hated him and the fact that he was a part of Maya's life again."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Smackle insisted. "It will be very standard and over before you know it."

"Let's change the subject," Maya suggested when she noticed Josh clenching his fists at his side. She turned to face Zay and Vanessa before smiling at them. "How goes the wedding plans?"

"Oh," Vanessa widened her eyes and swallowed the sip of coffee she had just taken. "You know, good."

"Just good?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just ready to tie the knot," Vanessa said. Zay wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side. She smiled at him and rested her head against his.

"You guys are so cheesy cute," Farkle laughed. Smackle leaned into his side and smiled at the engaged couple.

"And to think that you used to make fun of us all the time over being so cheesy," Maya teased. She felt Josh grab her hand and she felt instantly calm. Riley looked around at all of the couples and then twirled her wedding rings around her fingers. She really missed Lucas.

"It feels so weird without Lucas here," Zay said. He looked over and could see the distant look on Riley's face and knew that she was really sad that he was not here with them all.

"I know," Farkle agreed. He noticed the look on Riley's face too and felt bad for his friend. "It's not the same without him."

"It's okay," Riley shrugged. "I know he misses all of us but he has to work."

"When does he come back?" Smackle asked.

"He's not," Riley shook her head. "I'm going to go back to him."

"When do you go back?" Josh asked.

"Two weeks," Riley said. "I'll be back for the birth of the boys though."

"You all are heading back soon for the wedding in two weeks, right?" Maya asked. She felt Josh tighten his grip on her hand and she knew that he felt bad about missing it.

"Yup," Farkle nodded. "I think Riley goes back before the rest of us though."

"I miss when we all lived here," Smackle sighed. Everyone shared a smile because even though it felt good to be back together, they knew there time together was limited. Soon they would all have to separate to their real lives and the group would be split between New York and Texas.

 **. .**

"Hey princess," Lucas whispered in Riley's ear. Riley stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She saw her husband kneeling next to the bed and she threw her arms around him.

"I missed you so much," Riley whispered. She made sure to keep her voice low since Charlotte was asleep only a few feet away.

"I missed you too beautiful," Lucas quietly said. She leaned forward and kissed her husband, reveling in the feel of his lips against her own. No matter how much time passed, she would never stop loving kissing Lucas.

"What time is it?" Riley asked.

"It's like four in the morning," Lucas said. "I took a cab from the airport so I didn't have to wake you up. I was able to get an earlier flight."

"I'm so glad you're here," Riley smiled sweetly at her husband.

"Me too," Lucas smiled back. Even in the semi-dark room, Riley could see his emerald eyes looking back at her and it filled her stomach with butterflies. She pulled him into the bed with her and instantly cuddled into his side. He saw her eyes starting to get heavy with exhaustion and he kissed the top of her head. "Go to sleep."

"I want to talk to you though," Riley insisted. She was trying to fight the sleep but it was winning.

"I will be here when you wake up," Lucas promised.

"I love you," Riley mumbled. Lucas kissed the top of her head once more and rested his head against the pillows.

"I love you too princess," Lucas whispered and smiled at her sleeping form. He held her close and felt himself start to give in to his own exhaustion. Sleeping next to Riley always set him at ease and helped him sleep better.

 **. .**

"Peaches! Uncle Josh!" Riley exclaimed, barging into their apartment the next day.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked, walking as quickly as she could into the living room. Josh hobbled in on his crutches and looked at his niece in concern.

"Did something happen?" Josh asked.

"Put these on and go to the roof of my parent's apartment building," Riley said. She put the two garment bags on the couch and sent them a mischievous smile.

"What is this all about?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just do it, Peaches!" Riley exclaimed. "I promise you won't regret it."

"I'm already regretting this," Josh mumbled as he watched his niece rush out of the apartment.

"What do you think this is all about?" Maya asked. She walked over and picked up the two garment bags before opening them. Inside was a light pink dress and the other had a suit.

"Are those dress clothes?" Josh asked.

"It would appear so," Maya nodded. "I guess we should get dressed."

"For what?" Josh asked, doubt filling his voice.

"I trust Riles, so I am just going to play along with this one. What do you say?" Maya asked, sending him a look that said she wanted him to agree.

"Alright," Josh relented. "Let's play along with my crazy niece's plan."

"That's the spirit!" Maya exclaimed and then laughed. "She's lucky that I trust her so much or I would keep these sweatpants on for the rest of the day."

"That's for sure," Josh laughed and the two made their way back to the bedroom to get ready. Neither was sure what was going on, but they decided to play along and trust Riley.

 **. .**

"You nervous?" Lucas asked, clapping his best friend on the shoulder.

"Honestly?" Zay asked and Lucas nodded in response. "Not at all. It feels like I have been waiting my whole life to marry Vanessa."

"You sure have had a crush on her for a long time," Lucas smirked.

"Says the guy who married his middle school sweetheart," Zay retorted with his own smirk.

"What can I say?" Lucas shrugged and looked over to where Riley was talking to Farkle and Smackle. "There has never been anyone else in the world for me."

"I'm just ready to join the married club," Zay said. Lucas let out a laugh and shook his head.

"You're almost there man," Lucas promised.

"Maya just texted me that she's here," Riley said as she walked over to her husband and friend.

"Let's get everyone set to go then," Zay clapped his hands and made an announcement for everyone to take their seats.

"Riles!" Maya called and Riley turned around to see the two of them heading in her direction.

"What in the world is going on?" Josh asked, noticing all their friends and parents seated around the roof.

"Just sit over there," Riley pointed to two available seats.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"Just do it Peaches," Riley said. Maya relented and guided Josh over to the two empty seats. She helped him sit down and then placed the crutches next to her seat.

"What do you think this is about?" Josh whispered to his wife.

"I honestly have no idea," Maya shook her head. She saw Riley take a seat next to Lucas, while Farkle and Smackle took a seat behind them. She saw Zay stand up in front of everyone and that only confused her more. Suddenly she heard music start and she widened her eyes. She turned around with everyone else and felt her eyes well with tears. Vanessa was standing there with her dad, in a wedding dress and smiling at Zay. "Oh my gosh," Maya whispered.

"They are getting married," Josh whispered once he realized what was going on. Maya helped him balance on one leg while Vanessa made her way down the aisle. When she got to where Maya and Josh were sitting, she winked at the blonde who smiled in return. Maya helped Josh to sit down again and then they all turned their attention back to the couple in front of them.

"I can't believe they moved their wedding here," Maya quietly said. She brushed away a tear from her face and felt Josh grab her hand, before placing a kiss on the back of it.

Maya listened as the minister spoke about why everyone was gathered here and then talked about the importance of marriage. She listened as Zay and Vanessa recited the traditional vows, remembering Zay telling her that Vanessa was too afraid of public speaking to come up with their own. She leaned into Josh's side as they slid their wedding bands on the other fingers. Maya could see the love and complete admiration on their faces as they looked into each other's eyes. Zay reached out to brush away a tear from Vanessa's face and she smiled sweetly at him in return. Maya brushed away a few of her own tears and rested her head on Josh's shoulder, who kissed the top of her head as he watched the two becoming husband and wife.

"Do you, Isaiah Babineaux take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister asked.

"I do," Zay smiled.

"And do you, Vanessa Jones take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister asked.

"I do," Vanessa whispered, tears running down her face.

"Then by the powers invested in me and the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The minister said and then turned to face Zay. "You may kiss your bride."

"I love you," Vanessa giggled as Zay leaned forward and pulled her into his arms. He kissed his new wife with all the love and passion he felt for her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back as everyone around them cheered loudly for the newlyweds.

"I love you wife," Zay smirked and then grabbed her hand as they turned to face everyone.

"May I introduce for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Isaiah Babineaux!" The minister announced. Everyone cheered as the couple made their way back down the aisle. Once the couple was by themselves, Zay pulled Vanessa into his arms.

"You're my wife," Zay whispered. Vanessa leaned forward and kissed her new husband.

"And you're my husband," Vanessa whispered against his lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Zay promised and then closed the gap before kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her forehead against his. They were finally husband and wife and it was the best feeling in the world.

 **. .**

"Congratulations!" Maya exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Vanessa's shoulders.

"Congratulations you two," Josh clapped Zay on the shoulder and then hugged Vanessa.

"Thanks you guys," Zay smiled and wrapped an around Vanessa's waist.

"When did all of these plans happen?" Maya asked.

"When we found out that Josh was going to be okay," Vanessa said.

"What?" Josh asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"It was all Vanessa's idea," Zay said and smiled at his new wife. Maya and Josh both turned to look at Vanessa in awe.

"I couldn't get married without the two of you there. I knew that neither of you could travel and there was no way I was going to cancel the wedding," Vanessa chuckled. "I figured the best plan was to just get married here. You're our family and needed to be at our wedding."

"Vanessa," Maya whispered and brushed away a tear.

"I just wanted us all to be together for our wedding," Vanesa insisted, her own eyes filling with tears. Maya quickly wrapped her arms around Vanessa again before pulling her in for a hug.

"That really means a lot to us," Josh said. He was in complete awe by what Vanessa and Zay did for the two of them. They really did have the best friends in the world.

"I love you both," Maya smiled at the newlyweds.

"We love you too," Zay said. "Now let's party!"

 **. .**

"I think we all know what time it is!" Farkle exclaimed and carried a tray with him.

"So not fair," Maya pouted. "This is the second wedding I can't do the shot at."

"Don't worry babe," Josh laughed. "I can't do it either because of all my medication."

"That is why we got water for the both of you," Smackle handed them the two shot glasses with water in it.

"I am sure I will feel that buzz instantly," Maya rolled her eyes and rested her hand on her bump. "Hey you two, there are no more weddings for mommy to be able to do this at."

"That's right," Riley said. "This is our last wedding."

"How crazy is that?" Zay asked. "All of us are married now."

"We are officially adults and have our own families," Lucas added.

"No more crazy single kids," Josh smirked.

"I don't think a lot of us have been single in a long time," Smackle laughed.

"We've come a long way," Farkle said.

"And this is only the beginning," Vanessa insisted.

"Here's to Zay and Vanessa," Lucas lifted his shot glass and everyone turned to smile at the newlyweds. "The last to get married. May your marriage be filled with love and laughter, which we know it will be because Zay is crazy."

"Hey!" Zay protested. Vanessa giggled and kissed his cheek before leaning into his side.

"We love you both and wish you nothing but the best," Lucas finished. "To Zay and Vanessa!"

"To Zay and Vanessa!" Everyone cheered and then took their shot. Zay leaned over and kissed Vanessa. Riley wrapped an arm around Lucas's waist and smiled up at him. Maya leaned up to kiss Josh's cheek and he rested a hand on her baby bump before sharing a smile with his wife. Smackle leaned close to Farkle and he pulled her into his side before kissing her forehead.

 **. .**

"I still can't believe they moved their wedding here for us," Maya said to her husband. He handed her another glass of water and sat on the chair next to her.

"Do you want to dance some more?" Josh asked.

"I don't think my ankles can take anymore," Maya admitted and wiggled her feet around in her shoes. "How are you still surviving?"

"I think the crutches are holding me up," Josh smirked.

"We are going to sleep like babies tonight," Maya laughed. She knew that she and her husband were going to be sound asleep the minute their heads hit the pillow.

"Did today make you think of our wedding day?" Josh asked.

"Of course it did," Maya smiled. "Best day of my life."

"And we have another one coming up," Josh rested a hand on her bump. Maya leaned forward as best she could and kissed her husband.

"I'm so excited to meet them," Maya whispered against his lips.

"Me too," Josh said. He was about to kiss her again when they heard her phone start to ring. "Who is calling you? I feel like everyone we talk to is here."

"It's my mom," Maya said and hit the answer button. "Hey mom," she answered.

Josh took a sip of his water and looked around at everyone dancing. He saw Lucas twirling around Charlotte, who was giggling uncontrollably, while Riley took a picture of the two. He watched as Smackle held Newt in her arms and swayed back and forth with him, while Farkle held her hand and swayed along. He saw Zay and Vanessa dancing and laughing, looking like the happiest people in the entire world. He turned his attention back to his wife and saw the pale look on her face as she placed the phone back on the table.

"Maya?" Josh asked. "What's the matter?"

"I," Maya mumbled.

"Babe," Josh reached out and grabbed her hand. She finally looked over at him and he saw the panic in her blue eyes. "What did your mom say?"

"It's Kermit," Maya whispered.

"What about him?" Josh asked, feeling his blood boil at his name.

"Someone bailed him out," Maya whispered.

"What?" Josh widened his eyes.

"Kermit is out on bail," Maya said. Josh dropped her hand and felt the sweat on his forehead start to form.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 18**

"Who would bail him out?" Riley widened her eyes and held Charlotte closer to her. For some reason, she felt like she needed to hold her daughter as close as she could and protect her.

"My mom said it was his wife," Maya said.

"She is still married to him?" Zay widened his eyes and loosened his tie. Maya looked around the roof and sighed to herself. Today was supposed to be a happy day, a celebration for Zay and Vanessa. Then she got the phone call and Riley saw her face almost immediately and rushed over to ask her what happened. Soon all of her friends had pulled chairs together and were sitting around trying to figure this Kermit situation out.

"Apparently," Maya mumbled.

"How in the world did she even afford it?" Farkle asked. "Wasn't the bail set really high?"

"Yeah," Maya nodded. "My mom said she did something with her mortgage so she could afford it."

"She must really love him," Smackle said. She, like Riley, was holding Newt really close to her because the news of Kermit being released terrified her a little.

"Or is as sick as him," Lucas mumbled.

"One of the conditions of his bail is that he has to stay away from Josh," Maya said. She looked over at her husband and saw that he was remaining quiet and just staring straight ahead.

"Well we can't let him scare us," Vanessa insisted. "If we let him get inside of our heads, then he wins. That's exactly what he wants. He wants for you two to be worried and constantly be looking over your shoulder. Don't let him do that."

"She's right," Riley nodded. Maya looked over at Vanessa and once again felt awe for Zay's new wife. She was sitting there in her wedding dress and instead of celebrating her new marriage, she was sitting here and trying to comfort Maya and Josh.

"Then let's eat cake!" Maya exclaimed.

"What?" Zay raised an eyebrow and smirked at the blonde like she was crazy.

"Vanessa is absolutely right," Maya said. "We can't let him win. We are stronger and better than he is. Let's eat cake and celebrate the newlyweds!"

"Are you sure?" Vanessa asked.

"The babies insist," Maya rested her hands on her growing bump and smiled at her friends. She could see the skeptical looks on their faces and raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want to make woman pregnant with twins wait on cake?

"I'll get the cake!" Zay jumped up and rushed over towards the table where the cake was.

"I'll help!" Farkle exclaimed and rushed over to help him. Lucas quickly joined his two best friends and their wives rolled their eyes at their husbands before following them over to the table. Maya looked over at her husband when they were all gone and rested her hand on his arm.

"You okay?" Maya asked. Josh blinked out of his daze and looked over at her.

"Are you?" Josh raised an eyebrow.

"Are we still in this together?" Maya asked.

"Always," Josh nodded.

"Then I'm perfect," Maya smiled.

"He won't ever win," Josh insisted. "It's you and me forever."

"I like the sound of that," Maya said. Josh leaned over and kissed his wife. She rested her hand on his cheek and kissed him back. As long as she had Josh, she would be okay.

 **. .**

Over the next two weeks, Maya and Josh both waited for the other shoe to drop. They waited for a phone call or an impromptu visit from Kermit but nothing happened. At first they were worried that was bad but then they decided to stop living in fear and to get on with their lives. They had enough to worry about and he was not going to get in the way of their plans. Maya had recently hit the seven month mark of her pregnancy and was less than two months away from giving birth to their sons. Josh was off the crutches and now using a walking boot to get around. Things were finally starting to look up for the couple and they were okay with that.

"Do we really like the blue?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow and looking around the nursery.

"Here we go again," Josh sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"What?" Maya asked, turning to look at him.

"It took us months to finally decide on the blue and now you are second guessing it again," Josh said. "I refuse to repaint the nursery."

"But green is awesome too!" Maya insisted.

"Then splatter the walls with green paint because we are not getting rid of the blue paint," Josh said.

"That's actually cool," Maya said and she looked like she was pondering the idea.

"I was kidding," Josh sighed and then sat in the rocking chair. "I think the blue looks really good."

"Is it too dark?" Maya asked, slowly waddling around the room and observing the walls.

"No," Josh shook his head. "I like the dark blue."

"Okay," Maya finally sighed. "You're right."

"Come here," Josh gestured her closer. Maya walked closer to her husband and stood right in front of him. "Sit on my lap."

"No way," Maya shook her head and widened her eyes. "I'm going to crush you!"

"You're not going to crush me," Josh rolled his eyes and laughed. He gently pulled her down and she gave in before sitting on his lap. She looked at his face and waited for him to wince in pain or tell her to get up but he just smiled at her. "See, told you. I am still in one piece."

"Can you believe that in less than two months our boys are going to be in here?" Maya asked, resting her head against his.

"It's kind of surreal," Josh agreed.

"Do you think I'm going to be a good mom?" Maya asked.

"Why would you even ask me that?" Josh asked, widening his eyes at his wife.

"I've never been the nurturing type. I have never been the kind of person to cuddle people or have that natural maternal instinct. What if I'm not good at it?" Maya asked. Josh could see the real worry in her blue eyes and held her closer to him.

"I think you are going to be the best mom in the whole wide world. I see the way you look at Charlotte and Newt, and they aren't even your kids. You have one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen and you already love these boys more than you think," Josh insisted.

"You really think I can do this?" Maya asked.

"I really know you can do this," Josh promised. Maya leaned forward and kissed her husband.

"I love you, Josh. Thanks for being my partner in all of this," Maya whispered.

"I would never want to take on life with anyone else," Josh insisted. "And for what it's worth, I love you too."

"So, about the blue?" Maya asked. Josh groaned and shook his head.

"And that sweet moment lasted for a total of five seconds," Josh said. Maya laughed and smirked at her husband. He leaned forward to kiss her again because he just loved her too much.

 **. .**

"Come back, Riles!" Maya whined into the phone.

 _"_ _I will be back before you know it," Riley promised._

"Why do you even need to be in Texas?" Maya asked. Riley left two days after Zay and Vanessa got married, along with Lucas, Charlotte, and the newlyweds.

 _"_ _Because my house and husband are here," Riley laughed._

"So found a house and husband here!" Maya exclaimed.

 _"_ _I don't think Lucas would like that very much," Riley said._

"Then Huckleberry can move here with you," Maya said. "I miss my goddaughter and best friend too much. I mean and I guess him too."

 _"_ _That may be the sweetest thing you've ever said about him," Riley teased._

"It took a lot out of me to say it," Maya insisted but ended up laughing.

 _"_ _So, how are you feeling?" Riley asked._

"Fat," Maya groaned.

 _"_ _You're not fat," Riley promised. "You're pregnant. With twins."_

"I'm only going to get bigger," Maya sighed.

 _"_ _Well I think you wear pregnancy beautifully," Riley insisted._

"That's what Josh always says," Maya said.

 _"_ _That's because he's right," Riley said._

"I miss you Riles," Maya sighed.

 _"_ _I miss you too Peaches," Riley promised. "I'll be back before you know it though. Plus, I'm always a phone call away."_

 **. .**

"Do you think she has any idea?" Lucas asked, smirking at his wife after she hung up the phone.

"Not a clue," Riley shook her head and smiled.

When Lucas flew back to New York for Zay and Vanessa's wedding, the two couples finally did something that they had been talking about for a while. They went apartment hunting and decided to keep it a secret from the Matthews and Minkus couples. Riley and Lucas had discussed the idea of moving back to New York after Charlotte turned one. They wanted to be closer to Riley's family and all of their friends. They wanted Charlotte to grow up around Newt and the twins and they wanted to be closer to their friends. When Zay and Vanessa found out, they considered this move and decided that they liked the idea of living near their best friends too. They always loved their trips to New York and could see themselves setting roots there before they started a family.

"My boss said he spoke to the clinic in New York that he knows and they liked my resume. They were impressed with my interview and offered me a position," Lucas said.

"That's awesome, babe! I'm so proud of you!" Riley exclaimed and threw her arms around his shoulders. She kissed him and then pulled back to smile at him. "My dad said the middle school is looking for an English teacher and he put in a good word for me."

"The realtor called and they approved of our application on the apartment," Lucas added.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Riley asked.

"It's really happening," Lucas nodded and pulled her closer.

"We're moving back to New York," Riley whispered with a smile. Lucas smiled in return because he could see just how happy she was by all of this. All he ever wanted in life was to see Riley happy.

 **. .**

"The realtor called today," Vanessa said before taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh yeah?" Zay asked, raising an eyebrow from his spot at the counter. "What did they say?"

"We got the apartment," Vanessa said with a bright smile.

"We did?" Zay widened his eyes and dropped the spoon he was holding.

"Everything cleared and they accepted our application," Vanessa nodded.

"That's awesome!" Zay exclaimed. He quickly stood up and rushed around the counter, scooping his wife in his arms.

"I know," Vanessa smiled and then giggled when he leaned down to kiss her. Zay pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"You're still okay with this move, right?" Zay asked. Vanessa leaned up to kiss him again before pulling back to nod.

"I am more than okay with this," Vanessa promised. "The idea of living in New York is exciting."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Zay asked.

"You better," Vanessa smirked. "I didn't marry you for nothing."

"And here I thought it was for my good looks," Zay smirked. Vanessa laughed and leaned in to kiss him again.

"That's just an added bonus," Vanessa teased. They had only been married for two weeks but if you asked either of them, it was the best two weeks of their entire life.

 **. .**

Maya was working on some paper work at the counter in her gallery and ran a tired hand over her face. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was close to nine. She sighed and realized that it was a lot later than she thought. She closed the pen and decided to just call it a night. She sent a quick text to Josh to let him know that she was leaving now and would pick up a late dinner for them on the way home. She put away the papers and locked the drawer before reaching for her purse. She heard the bells in her shop ding and looked up annoyed. She was about to tell the person to leave when she saw who it was.

"Hello daughter," Kermit smirked. Maya dropped her purse and rested a hand on her bump.

"Kermit," Maya mumbled. She rested a hand on the counter and felt a shooting pain rush through her abdomen. She needed Josh.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 19**

"You need to leave," Maya gritted her teeth and clutched her abdomen.

"I'm not leaving until we talk," Kermit insisted.

"There is nothing to talk about," Maya snapped. She was leaning heavily on the counter and the babies were moving around like crazy. She was worried that something was really wrong but tried to come across strong. She refused to show any kind of weakness in front of Kermit.

"Oh I beg to differ," Kermit retorted.

"I said everything I needed to say to you when you were in jail," Maya said. She took a deep breath and hardened her eyes. "You have already done enough. I am giving you a chance right now to walk out of that door."

"Or what?" Kermit asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. Maya reached for her cell phone and looked at him again.

"I will call the police," Maya said.

"My bail specifically states that I have to stay away from your husband. It doesn't say anything about coming to see you," Kermit said. Maya saw him smirk at her because he thought he had the upper hand.

"I think they would have an issue if they found out you were harassing a pregnant woman and that you threatened to hurt and her babies," Maya said. She saw his smirk drop and it only caused her to smirk in return.

"You wouldn't dare," Kermit narrowed his eyes.

"You messed with my family. You hurt my husband. Here's what you don't know about me because you left like a coward," Maya stood up straight and felt a pain shoot through her back. "When the ones I love are threatened, there is nothing I wouldn't do to protect them. My loyalty knows no limits. You messed with the wrong person when you decided to hit my husband."

"I'm your father," Kermit snapped.

"You're not my father," Maya shook her head. "Shawn Hunter is my father. You are just some coward who ran away at the first sight of responsibility. You have no claim to me and you never will." Suddenly the two heard sirens and Kermit quickly turned around to see two officers rushing towards the gallery.

"You called the cops?" Kermit asked, turning back to face Maya.

"I did," Josh said, walking into the shop behind the officers.

"I texted him," Maya shrugged. She had never been more grateful to see her husband than she was in that moment.

"Kermit Hart?" The officer asked. Kermit glared at his daughter and her husband while the officer read him his rights and arrested him for harassment. He was taken out of the shop and Maya let out a shaky breath. Josh walked over to his wife, his boot making a loud clunk as he did, and quickly pulled her into his arms.

"Are you okay?" Josh whispered.

"Something feels off," Maya mumbled into his chest and then grabbed her bump. Josh pulled back and looked at her with concern.

"What's the matter?" Josh asked, resting a hand on her growing bump.

"I don't feel so good," Maya whispered. Before Josh realized what was happening, he was catching his wife in his arms.

"Maya!" Josh exclaimed and saw that her eyes were closed. He brushed a piece of hair off her face and quickly grabbed his cell phone to call an ambulance. He needed the blonde to be okay.

 **. .**

"Hey," Josh whispered and reached out to grab his wife's hand. Maya's eyes slowly looked around the room as her sight came into focus. She looked over at her husband and could see the concern all over his face.

"What happened?" Maya asked.

"You fainted," Josh said. Maya closed her eyes and suddenly everything from the gallery came swarming back to her. She remembered seeing Kermit's evil smirk, the police officers arresting him, Josh walking in to the gallery and then the rest was a blur. She suddenly widened her eyes and looked down at her bump.

"The babies," Maya whispered.

"Everything is okay," Josh insisted. "They've been monitoring them since you got here."

"How long was I out for?" Maya asked.

"Like an hour," Josh said. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand and looked at her softly. "The doctor was waiting for you to wake up before doing an ultrasound. They called Doctor Hayes and he was in the hospital doing a delivery so he is going to do the ultrasound."

"Did I hurt anything?" Maya asked. She quickly inspected her body for any noticeable injuries but everything seemed to be okay to her.

"No," Josh shook her head. "I caught you before you could hit the floor."

"You caught me," Maya smiled at her husband.

"I always told you I would catch you if you fell," Josh smiled back at her.

"You're so corny," Maya laughed. It felt good to laugh and she loved that Josh always seemed to know how to make the moment better for her.

"What can I say? It's all part of my natural charm," Josh smirked. He lifted her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. Maya felt butterflies fill her stomach because there was something so sweet and intimate about the way he just kissed her. It made her feel loved and safe. It made her believe that there was nothing in the world that she and Josh could not get through.

 **. .**

"Alright Maya," Doctor Hayes set up the ultrasound machine and then squirted the gel on her stomach. She winced at the cold and squeezed Josh's hand. "Let's take a look at these babies."

Maya watched as he got the wand from the machine and then started to move it around on her bump. She looked over at Josh, and he looked back at her. They were both silently hoping that the babies were okay and that there was nothing wrong with them. They were giving each other strength and holding the other one together. Josh smiled at her and that was enough to ease all of her nerves. She turned her head back towards the screen and squinted. She tried to find the twins on the screen but she had never been good at that. She saw Doctor Hayes lean forward to look at the screen and her heart clenched. Was something wrong? She felt Josh squeeze her hand and she looked over to see him nod at her. He was silently telling her that everything was going to be okay.

"There we go," Doctor Hayes said. "It looks like the one twin was hiding behind the other."

"Really?" Maya whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"He's protecting his twin," Doctor Hayes said and then smiled at the married couple. Maya felt her heart soar. Her boys were already looking out for each other and it filled her with an overwhelming love.

"So everything looks okay with them?" Josh asked.

"Everything is perfect," Doctor Hayes nodded. He pressed a button on the machine and then the sound of the heartbeats filled the hospital room. That was the final straw for Maya, the tears were now pouring down her face. "Two strong heartbeats."

"Our boys," Josh whispered.

"They are okay," Maya whispered. Josh leaned forward and kissed his wife. Doctor Hayes printed out a picture of the ultrasound and handed it to Maya. He turned off the machine, wiped off the gel from Maya's stomach and excused himself from the room. Josh sat on the bed with his wife and she rested her head on his shoulder, the two of them looking at the ultrasound in her hand.

"Those are our boys," Josh said. Maya brushed away a tear and nodded.

"They are perfect," Maya whispered. She felt Josh kiss the top of her head and the two sat there, silently looked at the ultrasound with each of them resting a hand on Maya's bump.

 **. .**

"So you're okay?" Farkle asked, concern filling his eyes.

"I'm okay," Maya nodded with a smile.

"He's back in jail?" Smackle asked.

"And this time he has been denied bail," Josh nodded. Maya was released from the hospital the night before and the Matthews went home to finally sleep comfortably for the first night in months.

"And the babies are okay?" Smackle asked, looking at her friend's bump in concern. Maya rested her hands on her growing bump and smiled.

"They are perfect," Maya nodded. "One of the twins was hiding behind his brother in the ultrasound."

"Oh my gosh," Smackle widened her eyes. "That's so adorable."

"We have a picture," Maya said. She saw Josh reach into her purse and pull out the ultrasound. He handed it to Smackle and Farkle moved closer to get a look at the ultrasound with her.

"They are going to be perfect," Smackle insisted with a bright smile.

"I can't believe it's less than two months until they are here," Farkle said.

"I know," Maya nodded.

"I'm so ready to meet them," Josh said.

"It will be here before you know it," Farkle insisted.

"And then the next generation will be up to four in their little group," Smackle laughed.

"Poor Charlotte," Maya laughed. "She is going to be the only girl."

"Those boys are going to be so protective over her," Josh smirked.

"Who knows," Farkle shrugged. "Maybe Zay and Vanessa will have the next girl in the group."

"Or Riley and Lucas will have another soon," Maya said.

"I feel it coming," Smackle nodded.

"Feel what coming?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"I feel another Friar baby coming soon," Smackle explained.

"I do too," Maya smiled. "Charlotte is a year and a half already."

"I like how we are sitting here and debating if Riley and Lucas are going to have another baby soon," Farkle laughed.

"We have always been way too invested in their relationship," Maya smirked.

"Is anyone hungry?" Smackle asked.

"Pizza!" Maya widened her eyes and nodded urgently.

"What?" Josh asked, a laugh escaping him.

"I think we should order a pizza," Maya elaborated. "The babies want it and I can't deny them what they need. What kind of mother would I be?"

"Sounds similar to what you used to say when you were pregnant," Farkle said to his wife.

"It's a mother thing," Smackle shrugged and laughed. She stood up and made her way to the kitchen to call for a pizza. Maya smiled at her friends and rested a hand on her bump. Even though half the group was missing, she still felt at peace and home when she was with them. She knew that her boys would love their family as much as she and Josh did.

 **. .**

"I miss Riles," Maya sighed as she slowly sat down on the couch.

It was two weeks after everything happened with Kermit and everything was finally starting to calm down. Maya was only going to the gallery three days a week and doing the rest of her work from home. Josh was editing pictures for his company from home and he was going to be doing his first on sight location again since his accident. He was feeling really excited because in two days he was going to be getting the boot off and would only be using an ace bandage for a few more weeks. The two were trying to save money as best as they could before the babies were born and Maya was trying to rest as best as she could. She did not want to add any extra stress to her pregnancy.

"Why don't you call her?" Josh suggested. He was sitting in the kitchen and looking at his computer, trying to finish a few edits.

"I tried but she didn't answer," Maya pouted.

"Try her again," Josh shrugged. "She might have been in a different room with Charlotte."

"Maybe I will," Maya agreed. She grabbed her cell phone from next to her on the couch and dialed her best friend's phone number. She listened to it ring and was feeling defeated that she was not going to answer again. She was about to hung up when she heard a click on the other end.

 _"_ _Hello?" Riley's voice filled her ears._

"Riles!" Maya exclaimed. Josh looked over and laughed to himself. He had been around Riley and Maya their entire friendship and it still amazed him how talking to the other could instantly change the others mood.

 _"_ _Hey Peaches," Riley said._

"I tried calling you before but you didn't answer," Maya said.

 _"_ _I just saw your missed call," Riley said. "I was in the other room with Charlotte."_

"Oh," Maya said and looked over at Josh. Of course he had been right about why Riley did not answer the phone. "Well is everything okay?"

 _"_ _Yeah," Riley said._ Maya noticed that she sounded breathless and something was off.

"Is this a bad time?" Maya asked. "I can call back at a different time."

 _"_ _No that's okay," Riley insisted. "Charlotte is just being fussy today and Lucas and I are running around like crazy."_

"I'm sorry Riles," Maya sighed. She heard a knock at the front door and looked over at her husband, confusion filling her face. They were not expecting anyone.

"I'll get it," Josh said. He stood up and walked over to the front door as quickly as he could. Maya tried to strain her neck to see who was there but was blocked by the door being open. "It's for you Maya," Josh said.

"For me?" Maya repeated. She slowly stood up from the couch and told Riley to hold on for a second. She waddled over to the front door and gasped.

"Surprise," Riley smiled. Maya threw her arms around her best friend and pulled her as close as her baby bump would let her.

"Riles," Maya whispered and felt tears fill her eyes. She pulled back and looked at her best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Just a vacation," Riley shrugged.

"Well come inside," Maya gestured for her best friend to follow her inside but noticed that Riley was not moving.

"I actually need the both of you to come with me somewhere," Riley said. She smiled at her best friend and uncle, who shared a confused look.

"You're not taking us to another surprise wedding, are you?" Josh asked.

"No," Riley shook her head and laughed. "I have a cab downstairs and want to show the two of you something."

"Well let's go then," Maya nodded. She followed her best friend outside and was confused. She knew that Riley would not take them somewhere crazy but she honestly had no idea what was going on.

 **. .**

"Do we know someone who lives here?" Maya asked. The cab had pulled up to an apartment complex less than five minutes from where she and Josh lived.

"I don't think so," Josh shook his head. They followed Riley down the hallway and saw her open an apartment door. "You can't just open a random apartment, Riley."

"I can," Riley nodded.

Maya and Josh looked at her like she was insane and hesitantly followed her through the door. When they walked inside, Maya widened her eyes. There were boxes and suitcases everywhere. A few pieces of furniture were spread out across the living room. Lucas was holding Charlotte in the middle of the living room. Zay and Vanessa were standing next to him with bright smiles on their faces. Farkle, holding Newt, was standing next to Smackle and looked just as confused as Maya felt. Maya looked around and then finally looked at her best friend, who was smiling wide at her.

"What is this, Riles?" Maya asked.

"Welcome to our home," Riley said and opened her arms wide to gesture around the room.

"What?" Farkle asked, eyes wide.

"You're home?" Smackle repeated. Riley and Lucas shared a smile before nodding.

"The Friar's are back in New York to stay and this is their new home," Lucas said. He bounced Charlotte on his hip and she laughed.

"You three live here?" Josh asked, trying to understand what was going on.

"We do," Riley nodded.

"Yay!" Smackle exclaimed and rushed forward to hug Riley and Lucas. Farkle quickly joined the hug. Josh took his turn to hug them and then everyone looked at Maya, who was fighting back tears.

"Peaches?" Riley asked.

"You're back," Maya whispered. Riley walked closer to her best friend and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm home," Riley nodded. Maya hugged her best friend as tight as she could and the two girls brushed away a few tears.

"Did you two help them move?" Farkle asked, turning to face Zay and Vanessa.

"We did," Zay smirked.

"What?" Smackle asked, confused by his smirk.

"We dropped our stuff off at our apartment down the hall first," Vanessa said and held up the key to their apartment.

"Your what?" Maya asked, eyes wide and more tears filling her eyes.

"You didn't think we would stay in Texas without them, did you?" Zay asked.

"You guys moved back too?" Smackle asked, her eyes widening in excitement.

"Well it's my first time living here," Vanessa laughed. "But we are home too."

"So we are all together again?" Maya asked, covering her mouth with her hands.

"The gang is back together again," Lucas nodded.

Zay pulled out a champagne bottle that he and Vanessa had picked up on their way here. He saw Riley pull out plastic cups and place them on the counter. Zay popped the top off the champagne bottle and poured some into seven of the glasses. Riley poured apple juice into a glass for Maya and then distributed the glasses. Lucas balanced Charlotte on one hip and accepted the glass from his wife. Farkle held Newt on one hip and took the glass from Riley. He felt Smackle lean into his side and he smiled down at her. Zay and Vanessa took their glasses and Zay wrapped an arm around her waist. Maya took her apple juice as Josh took his champagne and then he wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his hand on her bump. Riley walked over to Lucas and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Zay?" Riley asked. He held his glass up and took over his role as the official speech giver.

"We always said that no matter where life took us, we would always be best friends. That our heart would always be together in New York," Zay said and then looked around to smile at his best friends. "Well it seems that we can't stay apart for that long because here we are again. So here is to being together again. No matter how hard we try, we can't stay apart. To family."

"To family," everyone exclaimed and then took a sip of their drinks.

Maya looked around at her best friend's and felt her heart fill with love. Riley and Lucas were looking down at Charlotte with bright smiles on their faces. Farkle and Smackle were baby talking to Newt and he giggled. Zay leaned in to kiss Vanessa's cheek and she smiled wide at her new husband. Maya felt Josh run his hand up at down her bump and she looked up to smile at him. He smiled in return because she knew he felt as happy as she did in this exact moment. They had their best friends back and there was no better feeling in that moment.

"I love you," Josh whispered.

"I love you too," Maya smiled and then smiled even wider when he leaned down to kiss her. Her family was all around her and this time they were here to stay. They were completely ready to welcome the babies into the world now. Now their boys would be surrounded by their family permanently.


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter is going to jump to right before Maya's due date. There are only going to be a few chapters left in this story and an epilogue to wrap up this installment. I am so excited for what is left in this story and how it ends. So enjoy the last few chapters of this little world I have created for our favorite characters. You're the best!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 20**

Over the next month and a half, everyone adjusted to the new changes around them. Josh had completely recovered from his accident and was fully back on his feet. Maya was two weeks away from her due date and she felt like she was about to pop at any minute. Whenever Josh was at work, she would have a friend over at the apartment with her because it was becoming too difficult for her to get around on her own. She absolutely enjoyed having all of her friends in the same place again and she was going to make sure to cherish every minute before the twins were born and her time was devoted to them. She was also grateful when she received a call that Kermit ended up pleading guilty. He would serve five years in a federal prison and would be out of their lives.

"Josh!" Maya called out. Josh came rushing into the living room and widened his eyes at his wife.

"What's the matter? Is it time?" Josh asked. For the last few weeks, every time Maya called his name Josh assumed she was in labor. If it was not so sweet, Maya might get annoyed at him.

"No," Maya shook her head and laughed at the crazy look on his face. He sighed in relief and walked closer to her.

"What's the matter then?" Josh asked.

"Are you ready to go?" Maya asked. "We were supposed to be at Riley and Lucas's apartment like ten minutes ago."

"I'm ready," Josh nodded. He grabbed his wallet and keys from the counter before turning to face his wife. "I still think it's cool of them to throw us a friends dinner instead of a baby shower."

"I'm so glad that Riley agreed not to throw me a baby shower," Maya said.

"I still don't get why you didn't want one," Josh said. He helped her walk to the door and then locked it behind them.

"I don't need a party to spoil the boys. The only ones I need are our friends and family," Maya shrugged. "We had dinner with both of our families last week and now we get to celebrate with our friends."

"Two weeks to go," Josh rested a hand on her bump and smiled at her.

"I can't wait," Maya smiled. Josh leaned down to kiss his wife and then kissed her forehead.

"Shall we?" Josh asked, gesturing down the hall. Maya nodded and followed after her husband.

 **. .**

"Peaches!" Riley exclaimed when she saw her best friend and uncle walk into her apartment.

"Hey Riles," Maya smiled. She hugged her best friend as best as she could and then let Josh hug his niece.

"Well come inside," Riley ushered them inside and then closed the door behind them. Maya and Josh heard little footsteps rushing in their direction and then looked down to see Charlotte smiling up at them. Josh bent down to pick her up and smiled at the little girl who looked just like Riley.

"Hi cutie," Josh poked the little girl's cheek and she burst out giggling.

"Hi," Charlotte giggled. Maya rested a hand on her goddaughter's back and smiled at the little girl.

"You are the cutest girl ever," Maya cooed.

"Yay," Charlotte giggled and clapped her little hands together.

"She really is your daughter Riles," Maya smirked at her best friend. Riley just smiled at the sight and then saw her husband walk into the living room.

"Dada!" Charlotte shrieked when she saw Lucas. She wiggled in Josh's arms and Lucas instantly took her in his arms, kissing her cheek.

"She really is a daddy's girl," Josh laughed.

"And then some," Riley nodded. She looked over at her husband and daughter, her heart filling with love. She would never get tired of seeing Lucas with their little girl. He was a natural with her and she had him wrapped around her tiny finger.

"Hello?" Vanessa's sweet voice rang through the apartment as she peeked her head into the living room. She and Zay walked into the apartment before smiling at their friends. A minute later Farkle and Smackle walked in, Newt comfortably resting in his mom's arms.

"The gang is all here!" Maya exclaimed.

"Well everyone sit," Riley gestured around the dining room table and watched as everyone started to take their seats around the dinner table. She had put all of the food out and there were wine bottles spread out. Lucas placed Charlotte in her seat next to him and Smackle put Newt in a high chair next to hers.

"I miss wine," Maya sighed as she watched everyone start to pour some for themselves.

"Soon enough you can have it again," Smackle said with a smile.

"Why aren't you having any, Riley?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow at her best friend. Riley was never one to drink a lot but she never turned away a glass of wine with dinner.

"I'm not really in a drinking mood," Riley shook her head.

"Is this one of those things where you are pregnant again but lying to us?" Zay raised an eyebrow.

"You really never forgave us for that, did you?" Lucas smirked at his best friend.

"You deceived all of us!" Zay exclaimed. Vanessa rested a hand on his arm and laughed at her husband.

"It's okay honey," Vanessa insisted.

"I wasn't deceived," Smackle said with a triumphant smile.

"How did you find out about that anyway?" Josh asked. "Those two were really good at hiding it."

"It was at my bachelorette party. She kept tossing shots over her shoulder and I heard her tell the bartender to only give her water because she was pregnant," Smackle explained.

"I can't believe you fooled me, Riles. I always catch on when something is going on with you," Maya said. "I am very impressed."

"I try," Riley laughed and shook her head.

"So, are you?" Farkle asked.

"Am I what?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you pregnant?" Farkle elaborated.

"No," Riley shook her head. Maya saw her slightly blush and wondered if she was telling the truth or not. "I just really don't feel like drinking. I didn't think I drank that much where it was a big deal when I didn't drink."

"Well I'm not drinking either," Vanessa said. "So don't feel bad Riley."

"Are you pregnant?" Maya widened her eyes in excitement. Zay quickly turned to look at his wife and she laughed.

"Does someone always have to be pregnant if they aren't drinking?" Vanessa teased.

"Yes," Smackle nodded.

"Well no baby here either," Vanessa shook her head. Zay let out a breath of relief and Vanessa turned to raise an eyebrow at her husband.

"It's not that I don't want a baby," Zay insisted. "I just would want a heads up first."

"Anyway," Lucas said. "Are you two ready for the babies to be born?"

"We are," Maya nodded.

"The doctor said she could go into labor any day from now until her due date," Josh said.

"Twins usually come before their due date, right?" Zay asked.

"A lot of times yeah," Maya nodded. "It can honestly be any day now."

"Are the nurseries all ready to go?" Smackle asked. "They looked gorgeous the last time that we saw them."

"Yeah," Josh said. "All the gifts we have gotten have really helped to finish it off."

"Have you finally decided on names?" Riley asked. "I know that you were really struggling."

"Ugh," Maya groaned and then leaned back in her chair. "We have mostly narrowed down the lists but we are still torn."

"Well sometimes you just know when you see the baby," Smackle said.

"Didn't you know Newt's name before you went into labor?" Lucas asked.

"We had it narrowed down to two but we were leaning towards Newton," Farkle said.

"Did you guys know that she was going to be Charlotte before she was born?" Vanessa asked Riley and Lucas.

"We did," Riley nodded. She looked over at her little girl, who was munching away happily on her dinner.

"And they refused to tell us," Zay glared at his friends.

"We thought the surprise would be fun!" Riley exclaimed.

"You tortured us," Maya said.

"But wasn't it a sweet surprise when she was born and you heard her name for the first time when you saw her?" Lucas asked, running a hand over the top of Charlotte's head.

"You're lucky she was cute," Farkle smirked.

"And looks like Riley!" Maya exclaimed. Lucas rolled his eyes and Riley smiled sweetly at her husband.

"But with your eyes honey," Riley insisted. Lucas smiled at his wife and she bit her lip as butterflies filled her stomach.

"Well we know one thing for sure," Zay said.

"What's that?" Josh asked.

"There is no way that Matthews twins will have an eye color that is not blue," Zay smirked.

"And if they do, then Maya has a lot of explaining to do," Riley teased her best friend.

"Riles!" Maya exclaimed, her eyes widening at her best friend.

"I couldn't resist," Riley laughed. Maya just rolled her eyes but laughed. Suddenly everyone at the table was laughing and Maya loved how relaxing the atmosphere was. It felt like home.

 **. .**

"Hey Riley?" Vanessa asked. Everyone had left for the night, except for Zay and Vanessa. Zay was in the living room with Lucas, watching something on TV and Vanessa was helping Riley clean the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Riley asked, turning around to face her friend. She could see the conflicted look on her face so she grabbed the dish towel to dry her hands and guided her over to the kitchen table. "Is everything okay?"

"Do you remember at dinner when they were asking if I was pregnant?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh!" Riley widened her eyes. "Are you?"

"I don't know," Vanessa shrugged. "Maybe."

"Vanessa," Riley smiled sweetly and reached out to grab her hand. "That's so amazing."

"I don't want to get my hopes up just in case," Vanessa insisted.

"Have you told Zay about your suspicions?" Riley asked. She then remembered his reaction at dinner and realized she probably had not.

"Not yet," Vanessa shook her head. "I wanted to take the test first before I got his hopes up."

"Well I am here for whatever you need," Riley insisted.

"Do you want to take it with me?" Vanessa asked.

"Sure," Riley nodded. "I'll sit with you."

"No," Vanessa shook her head and smiled at her. "I mean take one with me."

"What?" Riley widened her eyes. "Why would I need to take one?"

"I've seen you over the last few days. Something is definitely off about you," Vanessa said.

"Okay," Riley relented because she was right. Something definitely felt off with her lately. "We can do it together tomorrow."

 **. .**

"You really are the best husband in the entire universe," Maya smiled at Josh. He looked up at her and shook his head.

"If you ever tell anyone I painted your toenails for you I will deny it," Josh said.

"Don't you want the whole world to know that you are the best husband in the world?" Maya asked. She watched as he meticulously polished her nails with the blue nail polish.

"I think I'm good with them finding out for different reasons," Josh said. He finished her pinky toe and then closed the bottle. "Done."

"Well, how do they look?" Maya asked. She wiggled her toe nails and looked over her baby bump to see them. She was impressed with how good they looked.

"Pretty great if I don't say so myself," Josh smirked.

"You may have a natural talent for this," Maya teased.

"Don't you get used to it," Josh insisted. "This was a one-time deal."

"Well I think you're the best husband in the world for doing it," Maya smiled at her husband. He placed the nail polish on her night stand and then crawled into the bed with her. He rested one hand on her bump and the propped his head up with the other. "What?" Maya asked, noticing him staring at her intently.

"I'm going to miss you being pregnant," Josh said.

"Why?" Maya laughed. "I look huge and haven't seen my ankles in weeks."

"You look gorgeous pregnant," Josh insisted. "I think it looks great on you. Seeing you carry my babies has been one of the sexiest things I have ever seen."

"I love you," Maya whispered. Josh leaned forward and kissed his wife. She smiled into the kiss and then leaned her forehead against his.

"I love you too beautiful," Josh promised before closing the gap for another kiss.

 **. .**

"Hello?" Maya called out. She walked into Riley's bedroom and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed with Vanessa. "What's going on in here?"

"Maya!" Riley exclaimed and widened her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Josh was working and I got bored," Maya shrugged. "I thought I would come visit you."

"Oh," Riley said and then smiled. "That was sweet of you."

"What's going on?" Maya asked, looking between the two girls.

"We are taking pregnancy tests," Vanessa said.

"Are you both pregnant?" Maya widened her eyes and clapped her hands excited.

"That's what the tests are going to tell us Peaches," Riley laughed.

"Well now I am too invested and want to find out," Maya said. She leaned against the wall and looked at her two friends.

"Why don't you sit down?" Vanessa suggested.

"Because if I sit then I will never get up," Maya sighed. "And if you guys are pregnant I want to be able to celebrate."

"This is taking forever," Vanessa sighed.

"It really is," Riley agreed. Maya noticed that both of the girls were nervously twirling their wedding rings around their fingers and laughed. "What?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow at her best friend.

"It appears that Vanessa has the same nervous habit that you, me and Smackle all have," Maya smirked.

"You twirl your wedding rings around your finger when you're nervous or anxious?" Riley asked, turning to smile at her friend.

"Yeah," Vanessa laughed. "I have done it since Zay slid the engagement ring onto my finger."

"I guess the four of us really are best friends," Riley laughed. Maya was about to make a comment when they heard a timer go off.

"Moment of truth," Maya smirked. Riley and Vanessa shared a look and both took a deep breath.

"Can you do it?" Vanessa asked the blonde.

"What?" Maya asked.

"Yeah Peaches," Riley nodded. "You look for us."

"Seriously?" Maya raised an eyebrow. She noticed the two girls nod so she waddled towards the bathroom. She looked at the two pregnancy tests on the sink and saw one with an R and another with a V written on them. She lifted them up and walked back into Riley's bedroom.

"Well?" Vanesa asked, her eyes pleading for an answer. Riley looked urgently at her best friend and the blonde held the two tests up.

"One is positive and one is negative," Maya bit her lip.


	21. Chapter 21

**I have one last sweet surprise for you all at the end of this chapter! I have had it planned since the beginning. I only have two chapters left in this story and then an epilogue to wrap up all of the characters storylines. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it a lot! You guys are the best!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 21**

"Maya?" Josh called out, walking into their apartment. He tossed his keys and wallet onto the side table and then looked around the living room curiously. He was greeted with silence and that struck him as odd. Usually his wife called back instantly. "Babe?" He tried again and walked in the direction of their bedroom. He peeked his head into the nursery and saw it empty so he kept walking in the direction of their bedroom. When he walked inside, he smiled to himself. Maya was sound asleep on the bed and had one hand resting on her bump. He walked closer to the bed and crouched down next to her. He ran a hand over her cheek and watched her stir in her sleep.

"What time is it?" Maya mumbled sleepily, keeping her eyes closed. Josh smirked and leaned forward to kiss his wife on the forehead. She smiled and then finally opened her eyes, blue meeting blue.

"Hey sleepy head," Josh said.

"Hey," Maya yawned. She slowly moved to sit up and Josh helped her when he saw her struggling. "I am so not going to miss this. I miss being able to sit up on my own."

"Soon babe," Josh insisted. He tossed off his shoes and got into the bed with her. "How was your day?"

"Good," Maya smiled and bit her lip. Josh raised an eyebrow at the look on her face.

"What?" Josh asked.

"I can't say," Maya shook her head.

"You can't say?" Josh repeated. "Did something serious happen?"

"It's good news," Maya promised.

"Oh yeah?" Josh asked. "We could all use some of that."

"Let's just say the future generation is about to get a little bit bigger," Maya smirked.

"Is someone pregnant?" Josh asked, his eyes widening.

"Maybe," Maya smiled and nodded.

"What is it with this group?" Josh laughed. "How do we all get pregnant around the same time?"

"I think everyone catches baby fever seeing our friends have babies," Maya teased.

"Well who is it?" Josh asked. If he had to guess it was either going to be Riley or Vanessa. He knew Smackle and Farkle were content right now with Newt and wanted to wait until he was well over a year before even thinking about having another one. He saw Maya smile and then his eyes widened in excitement when she told him. He was so excited for the couple.

 **. .**

Vanessa was pacing back and forth in her apartment, anxiously awaiting the arrival of her husband. Zay was out with Lucas, Farkle and Josh and should be home any minute now. She checked her watch again and let out a long sigh. She kept looking over at the door and then would pace again when the door did not open. She rested a hand against her flat stomach and bit her lip. She was pregnant. She and Zay were going to have a baby. She was really going to be a mom. She was so much more excited than she thought she would be. She was carrying a little piece of her and Zay inside of her.

"Hey," Zay greeted. Vanessa slightly jumped and was startled by the arrival of her husband.

"Hey honey," Vanessa greeted with a shy smile. Zay raised an eyebrow and walked closer to his wife.

"Are you okay?" Zay asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and softly kissing her on the lips.

"I am," Vanessa nodded with a smile. "I'm much better now that you're home."

"How was your night?" Zay asked. He walked over to the couch, took a seat and pulled Vanessa down onto his lap.

"Good," Vanessa shrugged. "I ate a whole pint of ice cream and watched sappy movies with Riley and Charlotte."

"Sounds like fun," Zay smirked.

"I actually got you something," Vanessa said. She quickly stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"You bought me a present?" Zay asked. Vanessa stood in the kitchen for a second and took a deep breath. This was it, the moment of truth.

"I did," Vanessa nodded with a smile.

She handed Zay the small box. Zay looked up at her curiously and she urged him to open it. She sat there and waited. She watched as he slowly unwrapped the paper on the box and then looked at her curiously again. She playfully rolled her eyes and pointed at the box. He smirked once more before opening the top of the box. She looked at his face curiously and waited for any kind of reaction. Zay took the pregnancy test out of the box and was staring at it intently. His face was pretty blank for the most part and then he suddenly looked up at her. Before she realized what was happening, he was walking quickly in her direction and scooping her up in his arms.

"You're pregnant," Zay whispered in her ear. She felt tears well up in her eyes and she nodded urgently. Zay pulled back and she could see the tears in his own eyes. "We're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby," Vanessa whispered. Zay leaned forward and kissed his wife, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

"I'm going to be there every step of the way, babe. I will be there for you whatever you need," Zay promised.

"I know you will," Vanessa nodded and then rested a hand on her flat stomach. "We know you will."

"I love you so much," Zay rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.

"I love you too," Vanessa whispered. She reached out for his hand and rested it on her flat stomach. "We both love you." Zay closed the gap between them and kissed her again. He was going to be a dad. There was no better feeling in the world.

 **. .**

"JOSH!" Maya yelled. Josh quickly rushed into the bathroom and saw his wife clutching her large baby bump.

"What? What's wrong?" Josh asked. He walked closer to her and rested a hand on her back, rubbing it softly.

"Something feels wrong," Maya said. "Something feels off."

"What do you mean?" Josh asked. Maya looked up at him and he could see the panic in her eyes.

"I think it might be time," Maya said.

"You mean…" Josh trailed off and his eyes widened. He stopped rubbing her back and took a deep breath.

"I think I might be in labor," Maya whispered. She felt something trickle down her leg and knew that her water just broke. "My water just broke."

"Oh god," Josh rubbed the back of his neck and looked around nervously. "You, uh. Oh wow."

"Josh!" Maya exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at her husband. "Get it together!"

"I can't!" Josh exclaimed. "You're in labor."

"I know," Maya nodded. "I'm the one feeling the contractions."

"It's not time yet though," Josh shook his head. "We still have two weeks to go."

"The doctor said the babies could come early though," Maya reminded him. She reached out and grabbed his arm. She needed him to get it together.

"Okay," Josh nodded. He ran a hand over his face and Maya saw that it looked like he was pulling himself together. She was grateful because she really needed him to be strong right now. "How about we get to the hospital and have our boys?"

"I think that's a smart idea," Maya nodded. Josh leaned forward and kissed her quickly.

"It's really time," Josh whispered. Maya smiled, despite the contractions running through her body at the current moment. The look of pure excitement on her husband's face right now was just too much for her heart to handle.

"It's really time," Maya bit her lip and nodded. He kissed her once more and then guided her out of the bathroom. They were about to have their babies.

 **. .**

"Peaches!" Riley exclaimed, rushing into her best friend's hospital room. "You're having the babies!"

"Riles!" Maya let out a sigh of relief and Josh chuckled. "You're here."

"Of course I'm here. Why wouldn't I be?" Riley asked, walking over and taking a seat next to her best friend.

"I'm just really glad you're here," Maya said. The two people that Maya needed the most to get through labor were Josh and Riley. She only wanted Josh in there when she actually delivered the babies, but having Riley there until then was incredibly important to her. She needed her best friend now more than ever.

"How are you feeling?" Riley asked, rubbing her best friend's arm and smiling at her.

"Ugh," Maya groaned.

"That good, huh?" Riley raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"I'm going to give the two of you a minute," Josh said. He leaned down to kiss Maya's forehead and then excused himself from the room. Riley took a seat on the edge of the bed and smiled at her best friend.

"How are you really feeling?" Riley asked.

"Terrified," Maya sighed. "This is all so real now, Riles. Before it was always real but not real, you know? Now they are about to actually be here. I am about to actually be a mother."

"And you are going to be amazing at it," Riley insisted. She grabbed her best friend's hand and gave it a squeeze. "There is no doubt in my mind that you are going to be perfect at this. It's not always going to be easy, but what's a little hard work? Seeing them look up at you and knowing that your child needs you, there is no better feeling in the world."

"You really think so?" Maya asked.

"I know so," Riley nodded. "Those boys are going to love you just as much as we all love you. They are going to be so proud to have you as their mom."

"Thanks Riles," Maya whispered.

"I love you Peaches," Riley smiled at her best friend. Maya tugged on her arm and pulled her closer for a hug.

"I love you too Riles," Maya said.

 **. .**

"I can't believe the time is finally here," Farkle said. Everyone was gathered around Maya's hospital bed and smiling excitedly at the pregnant girl.

"I know," Vanessa nodded. "I feel like you were just telling us that you were pregnant."

"And now our crazy rebel is about to be a mom," Zay smirked.

"Crazy rebel?" Maya raised an eyebrow and then rolled her eyes. Josh laughed next to her and rubbed her back.

"Oh don't pretend you were not rebellious growing up," Zay said.

"That's what we loved the most about you," Riley smiled.

"Was it?" Lucas teased. Riley nudged his side and laughed.

"Are you guys excited?" Smackle asked.

"Yeah," Josh nodded and rested a hand on her bump.

"I will be more excited once these contractions stop," Maya groaned and grabbed onto Josh's hand. He winced slightly when she gave it a good squeeze.

"Don't worry man," Lucas smirked after seeing Josh wince. "After Charlotte was born, I was certain I was going to need a cast."

"I did not squeeze your hand that hard!" Riley narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"Whatever you say babe," Lucas smirked at his wife. She rolled her eyes and he pulled her close to his side, kissing the top of her head.

"I was sharing Smackle's ice cup with her," Farkle added. He opened and closed his hand, relieving the memory of Smackle's labor.

"Oh please," Smackle rolled her eyes. "You're just being dramatic."

"Am I though?" Farkle raised an eyebrow at her and she just shook her head in return. Zay and Vanessa shared a look because they knew in nine months they would have their own labor stories to share.

"Am I squeezing your hand too hard, honey?" Maya raised an eyebrow at her husband, daring him to say yes.

"Never," Josh shook his head. Maya smiled sweetly and their friends all laughed.

"Good answer man," Zay smirked and patted him on the back. Everyone laughed harder and it seemed to take away some of Maya's pain. Having her friends around always helped.

 **. .**

"My brother!" Cory exclaimed when he saw Josh walk out of Maya's hospital room.

"My brother!" Josh pointed at his brother and then walked to sit with him.

"How are you doing?" Cory asked.

"I'm absolutely terrified," Josh sighed.

"Why is that?" Cory asked, smiling sympathetically at his younger brother. He knew this moment was coming.

"I just feel like I'm not doing enough for her. I feel like there is so much more I should be doing to help with her pain. I feel like she is going through this all alone," Josh explained. He ran a hand over his tired face and sighed.

"Are you there for her?" Cory asked.

"What?" Josh asked, turning to face his brother.

"Have you been holding her hand? Have you gotten her ice chips every time she asked? Have you just sat there with her when she wanted quiet?" Cory asked.

"Of course I have," Josh nodded.

"Then you're doing exactly what she needs," Cory promised.

"Really?" Josh raised a doubtful eyebrow.

"All she needs right now is for you to be there for her. She just needs to know that you're there for her and that you're not going anywhere," Cory said.

"Thanks Cory," Josh smiled at his older brother.

"Anytime little brother," Cory patted him on the back. "It's your turn to be a dad now."

"A dad," Josh whispered to himself. He was really going to be a dad now.

 **. .**

"Well Mrs. Matthews," Doctor Hayes smiled at the couple. "You are completely dilated."

"That means," Maya widened her eyes and then looked over at Josh. He looked as flustered as she did in that moment.

"That means it's time for the babies," Doctor Hayes said. Before Maya even realized what was happening, she was being prepped for delivery and being wheeled down to the delivery room. Josh changed into a gown and gloves before returning to her side. Doctor Hayes explained what was going to happen and then it was time. It was time for Maya to welcome her boys into the world. "When I tell you to push, push." Doctor Hayes said.

"Okay," Maya nodded.

She heard Doctor Hayes tell her to push and Maya pushed with all that she had inside of her. She squeezed Josh's hand for dear life and there was a small part of her that felt bad because she knew it must really be hurting. She heard Josh, Doctor Hayes, and all the nurses shouting words of encouragement at her. Maya tuned them out and found the strength she needed for her boys. Suddenly she heard a cry and tears filled her eyes. She looked down to see Doctor Hayes holding one of her sons and it filled her heart with joy.

"It's a boy!" Doctor Hayes announced and then gently handed the baby to one of the nurses to clean off.

"We have a son," Josh whispered to his wife before kissing her sweaty forehead.

"Now we need you to keep pushing so your son can meet his brother," Doctor Hayes said. Maya found the strength she needed in that moment. Hearing her first son cry was enough to give her the strength she needed. She felt tired and was ready to collapse but her son needed her to be strong right now. Then she heard it, she heard the cry of her baby.

"You did it," Josh whispered. She looked over and saw tears in his eyes. She brushed away a few of her own tears and looked over at Doctor Hayes, who had an odd look on his face. Maya felt her heart clench and squeezed Josh's hand.

"What's wrong, Doctor Hayes?" Maya asked. Josh looked over concerned too and took a deep breath.

"Is he okay?" Josh asked. Doctor Hayes looked up at the couple and nodded.

"She's perfect," Doctor Hayes said with a smile on his face.

"Oh that's a relief," Maya sighed in relief and then realized what the doctor said.

"Wait, what?" Josh asked, widening his eyes at the doctor.

"Did you say she?" Maya asked.

"If you remember I said this could happen sometimes. Sometimes one twin hides behind the other and makes it difficult to see a clear shot. This little girl was hiding behind her brother. You have a daughter," Doctor Hayes said.

"So you're saying, we have a son and a daughter?" Josh asked, his eyes filling with tears all over again. He heard Maya sniffled and looked over at his wife.

"We have a son and a daughter," Maya whispered. Somehow that news made everything better in that moment. She had a little boy and a little girl. She got the best of both worlds and there were no words to describe the emotions she was feeling right now. She felt Josh kiss her hand and she knew he was feeling it too. Their family was whole.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 22**

"We need to pick a new name," Josh said. He was holding their daughter in his arms and looking at the little girl, a look of pure love on his face. Maya looked over and knew that her heart could only take so much more. She knew Josh was going to be a natural with their kids, but seeing the love on his face was more than she ever imagined.

"Yeah," Maya quietly laughed. She rocked their son in her arms and smiled sweetly at him. He was so perfect in every single way. "I don't think Tyler works for her."

"What do you think Noah? What should we name your sister?" Josh asked, reaching out and resting a hand on his son's arm. Maya smiled and kissed her son's forehead. After much deliberation the two had finally decided on naming their son, Noah Cory Matthews. He had little brown fuzz, just like Josh's hair color, and his blue eyes shone with promise for a great future.

"I don't think he is going to have much of an opinion," Maya said. She looked at the little girl in Josh's arms and raised an eyebrow. She had little blonde fuzz on the top of her head, just like Maya's and her blue eyes were bright and beautiful. "How about Emma?" Maya suggested.

"What?" Josh asked, turning to face his wife.

"What about Emma? Something about that name has always stuck out to me and I think it's beautiful," Maya explained.

"Emma," Josh whispered. The little girl squirmed in his arms and reached out an arm. He smiled and took it as a sign that she agreed with the name. "I think it's perfect."

"Emma Amy Matthews," Maya said with a bright smile. Josh looked over at his wife and felt his heart race. She was resting comfortably in her hospital bed and he knew she was exhausted, but she still looked absolutely gorgeous to him. He swore he fell more in love with her after watching her give birth to his two children.

"After my mom?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," Maya nodded. "I have always loved your mom and she is an incredibly special woman. I couldn't think of a better way to honor her."

"I love you so much," Josh said. He leaned over and kissed his wife. She pulled back and smiled.

"I love you too," Maya said. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked down at their babies. "I love all three of you so much." Emma rested comfortably in her dad's arms and Noah was sleeping contently in his mom's arms. This was a moment that they were going to remember for the rest of their lives. These were the moments they would always cherish. As long as they had each other and their children, they knew that everything was going to be okay.

 **. .**

"Holy moly," Vanessa widened her eyes and covered her mouth with her hands when she saw the babies.

"They are so precious," Riley whispered. Her brown eyes were wide and she already loved the two babies in front of her.

"Those eyes are so blue," Smackle said.

"What are their names?" Zay asked, wrapping an arm around Vanessa's waist and sneaking a peek at the babies.

"This one is Noah Cory Matthews," Maya smiled as she rocked her son in her arms.

"And this is Emma Amy Matthews," Josh said before running a finger under his daughter's eye.

"Emma?" Lucas repeated.

"I thought they were both boys?" Farkle asked.

"We were pleasantly surprised with this little blonde beauty," Maya said. Her eyes were fixed on her daughter and she could already tell that she was going to be her mini-me.

"A little girl," Smackle whispered and smiled at the baby in Josh's arms.

"They are both absolutely gorgeous," Riley said. She sat on the edge of the bed next to her best friend and rested a gentle hand on Noah's arm.

"Why don't you hold him, Riles?" Maya suggested. Riley smiled and instantly nodded. The blonde handed the brunette her son and Riley carefully rocked the little boy in her arms. Lucas walked over and kneeled down next to the bed, admiring the baby in his wife's arms. Smackle rushed over and sat in front of Riley, smiling down at the baby.

"Do you want to hold her, Zay?" Josh asked. Zay was standing the closest to Josh and he eagerly nodded. Josh carefully placed the baby in Zay's arms and then wrapped an arm around Maya's shoulders. Vanessa and Farkle instantly walked over to Zay and Emma, all admiring little Emma.

"I think it's safe to say our babies are loved," Josh laughed. Maya nodded and looked around. Her friends were all doting over her new babies and it filled her heart with love. She could see just how much Noah and Emma were loved and knew that they were going to be cherished for the rest of their lives.

"I'm happy," Maya whispered. She rested her head on her husband's shoulder and felt him kiss the top of her head.

"Me too," Josh quietly said. He held her close and smiled at the sight in front of him. Noah and Emma already brought such happiness to this world and he knew it was only going to get better.

 **. .**

It was later that day when Maya and the twins were finally cleared to go home. Josh went to go pull the car around while Maya sat in a wheelchair, one twin in each arm. They were both sleeping comfortably in her arms and she was content just watching them sleep while she waited for her husband. She saw the car pull up in front of the hospital and then Josh rushed over to take Noah from her. He carefully got Noah situated in one of the car seats, while Maya worked on getting Emma buckled in. Once they were satisfied that the babies were safe, Josh got in the driver's seat and Maya got in the seat in between the sleeping babies. She rested a hand on both of the car seats and smiled.

"We are ready," Maya said.

"Let's do this," Josh nodded. He put the car into drive and then very slowly pulled away from the curb. He was driving barely the speed limit and Maya was certain that people walking were going faster than their car.

"Honey," Maya bit her lip and chuckled. "Why are you driving so slow?"

"I'm being cautious," Josh said.

"I'm pretty sure an old person just past the car on the sidewalk," Maya teased.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to the babies," Josh insisted. "You know how New York drivers can be sometimes."

"You're a great driver," Maya said. "Nothing is going to happen to us."

"Maybe I can speed up a little," Josh sighed.

"We should probably get home before one of the babies wakes up and needs attention," Maya said.

"Okay okay," Josh relented. He picked up the speed a little bit but Maya saw that he was still gripping the steering wheel tightly. She reached out and rubbed his shoulder.

"I love you," Maya said.

"I love you too," Josh said. She saw his shoulders relax slightly and smiled. She loved how protective he was over their babies. He eventually pulled into the garage of their apartment complex and then walked around to get Noah out of his car seat. Maya secured Emma in her arms and then the new parents walked in the direction of the elevator. They rocked the babies in their arms and then smiled when they were standing outside the door.

"Ready to show the babies their new home?" Maya asked, smiling at her husband. Josh leaned forward to kiss his wife and then nodded.

"Let's go," Josh said. He unlocked the front door, careful not to disturb a sleeping Noah, and walked inside. They walked quietly to the nursery and when they were inside, they both let out quiet gasps.

"How?" Maya asked.

"Do you like?" Katy walked into the nursey with Amy and smiled at their children.

One of the cribs had been completely changed and now had lavender sheets and a deep purple blanket resting on it. There were a couple of dresses and tutus hanging up in the closet. They saw that they had put the name Emma in blocks above the crib where their daughter was going to sleep. Over the other crib was the name Noah with his own set of blocks. Maya smiled at both of their mom's and felt tears well up in her eyes.

"When did you guys do this?" Josh asked, feeling as stunned as his wife. He walked over to Noah's crib and rested his son down, while Maya rested Emma in her crib.

"Right after we met them," Amy said. "We wanted Emma to have some stuff that would make her feel comfortable."

"We knew that you two would be busy with the babies and didn't want you to have to worry about all of this," Katy added.

"Thank you guys," Maya said.

"A mother's work is never done," Amy smiled. Josh walked over and wrapped an arm around his mom's shoulders and hugged her close.

"Thanks mom," Josh said. She placed a hand on his chest and smiled up at her youngest.

"I'm so happy for you honey," Amy said.

"I don't even know how to thank you for this mom," Maya said to her mom. Katy pulled her daughter into a hug and then smiled at her.

"No thanks needed baby girl," Katy promised. "I'm a grandma now. I have to spoil my grandbabies."

"I love you mom," Maya whispered.

"I love you too baby girl," Katy hugged her again and kissed the top of her daughter's head. Maya and Josh shared a look and smiled. They really did have the best mom's.

 **. .**

"Alright Noah," Josh's voice startled Maya from her sleep and she looked over but did not see him in the room with her. She looked over at the baby monitor and lifted it up, looking at it curiously. She then heard Josh's voice again. "I can change a diaper. I got this."

"Oh boy," Maya quietly chuckled and listened to her husband through the baby monitor.

"First I take off the dirty diaper," Josh said and she could picture him discarding of the dirty diaper. "Oh jeez. Oh man, that smells." Maya laughed to herself because she could almost imagine the look on his face and she heard Noah whine. "No, don't cry! Let me wipe you," Josh desperately pleaded. Maya smiled. "Alright, there we go. Now I place the new diaper on and buckle here," Josh said. It got quiet and she was wondering what he was doing. "I think I did that right," he said. "Now, how about we try to sleep some more?" Josh suggested. She could picture him rocking Noah in his arms and waiting for him to fall asleep. "Good night, Noah. I love you so much little man."

"Hey," Maya whispered when she saw her husband walk back into their bedroom. Josh stopped in his tracks and widened his eyes.

"I thought you were sleeping," Josh said.

"I woke up," Maya shrugged. Josh noticed the baby monitor in her hand and winced.

"Did you?" Josh bit his lip.

"All of it," Maya nodded and smiled.

"Did I sound like someone who had no idea what he was doing?" Josh asked, crawling back into the bed with her. Maya instantly curled into his side and rested her head on his chest.

"I think you sounded like a pro," Maya insisted. "A natural."

"Man," Josh yawned. "I'm exhausted."

"And to think it's only night one," Maya sighed tiredly.

"I guess we should sleep while we can?" Josh suggested.

"That's probably a good idea," Maya agreed.

"I love you," Josh kissed the top of her head, causing Maya to smile.

"I love you too," Maya mumbled against his chest. The two fell asleep almost instantly and reveled in what sleep they could get because in just two hours, Emma would wake up and demand their attention.

 **. .**

"Hey Peaches," Riley greeted.

"Hey Riles," Maya greeted and then ran her fingers through her knotty blonde hair. Riley looked at her best friend and smiled. Maya looked exhausted and like a new mom. Her eyes were heavy and there were dark circles under her eyes. Her blonde locks looked tangled and like they had not been brushed in days. She was rocking Emma in her arms and Noah was asleep in the basinet next to her. The twins were only four days old and Maya already seemed to look like she knew what she was doing.

"Are they both sleeping?" Riley asked. She sat at the little bay window with Maya and sat Charlotte in her lap.

"Noah is," Maya nodded. "My little trouble maker doesn't like to sleep though."

"Just like her mommy," Riley teased.

"I can already tell she is going to be my mini-me," Maya laughed. She reached over and grabbed Charlotte's foot, who giggled in return. "Just like my goddaughter is yours."

"Aw Peaches," Riley widened her eyes.

"What?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's Charlotte and Emma's first time at the bay window together," Riley said.

"The first of many," Maya smiled and rocked Emma in her arms. Riley held her daughter close and kissed the top of her head.

"This is where you two girls are going to grow up together and spend many days gossiping about life," Riley smiled at the little girl in her arms.

"We promise to always make it safe for you and let you take on the world," Maya added.

"Just like our parents did for us," Riley said.

"And little Noah over here is going to protect the both of you," Maya smiled at her sleeping son.

"Newt will be right there with him," Riley added.

"You guys are going to grow up surrounded by some of the best friends," Maya promised.

"Just like we did," Riley smiled at Maya.

"Ring power?" Maya reached out the hand with her friendship ring on it.

"Ring power," Riley nodded and grabbed her hand with the hand that held her friendship ring. They watched as Charlotte reached out her hand and touched Emma's arm. Maya and Riley shared a smile as Charlotte looked over at the baby in Maya's arms. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

 **. .**

"Hey," Maya walked into the nursery later that night and rested her hand on Josh's arm.

"Hey," Josh smiled at her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. He was standing between the two cribs and alternating looking between the two of them.

"Watching them sleep?" Maya teased.

"I just wanted to make sure that they were okay," Josh insisted.

"I can't imagine a world without the two of them," Maya whispered. She rested her hand on Noah's crib and looked over at her sleeping son. "I just love them so much."

"They are perfect," Josh agreed. The two looked between the two cribs and relished in the feel of being surrounded by the breathing of their sleeping babies. They knew that it was going to be hard and that everything was not always going to be perfect but that was okay to them. As long as Noah and Emma were healthy and happy, that was all that matter to Maya and Josh.


	23. Chapter 23

**This is the last chapter in this story before the epilogue! I can't believe it's the end already! I have absolutely loved writing this story and building a Joshaya family! I won't get mushy yet, I'll save that for the epilogue! Enjoy this fun, family fluff chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 23**

Over the last four weeks, Maya and Josh changed more diapers and had been spit up on more times than they could count. When Noah would be sound asleep, Emma would wake up and demand their attention. When Emma decided to sleep, Noah took it upon himself to scream and cry until someone took care of him. It was a never ending cycle of running between the bedroom, the kitchen, and the nursery. Maya and Josh were certain that the dark circles under their eyes were becoming permanent features but neither would complain. Noah and Emma were way too lovable to be annoyed by the lack of sleep.

"Nineteen, twenty," Josh grunted and Maya raised an amused eyebrow.

"What in the world are you doing?" Maya asked. Josh was currently laying on his back and lifting Noah over his head, then back to his chest before kissing his cheek.

"I'm getting in a work out," Josh said.

"Are you using our son as a weight?" Maya asked, walking over and taking Noah from him.

"I'm bonding with our son and working out at the same time. I figured it was the best of both worlds," Josh smirked.

"What do you think, Noah?" Maya asked her son. "Is daddy being silly?"

"No way," Josh walked over and tickled his cheek. Noah just gurgled, completely oblivious to what his parents were talking about.

"I think so," Maya laughed. She turned and smiled up at her husband.

"Where's Emma?" Josh asked.

"Oh you know," Maya shrugged and smirked. "Out at the bars. Picking up men with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers."

"Not funny," Josh rolled his eyes and dropped on the couch.

"Aw, what's the matter honey?" Maya teased and sat next to him. "Don't like the idea of our little girl dating?"

"She will never date," Josh insisted.

"Oh please," Maya rolled her eyes and laughed. They heard Emma let out a cry and Josh rushed to the nursery to get his daughter. Maya shook her head in amusement and looked down at her son in her arms. "I think someone already has daddy wrapped around their tiny finger."

"I heard that," Josh said, walking back into the living room with Emma in his arms. He sat back down with his wife and rocked his daughter in his arms. "Look at this precious face, there is no boy in the world that will ever be good enough for her."

"What if he's three years older than her?" Maya smirked.

"Definitely not," Josh shook his head. "I know what older men think."

"Oh yeah?" Maya raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Why do you think I had to keep pushing you away?" Josh asked. "It was very hard to resist you."

"Well it's a good thing I was persistent or these two might not be here," Maya said. She smiled at the twins and then at her husband.

"They were always going to be here," Josh insisted. "There was no way I could have stayed away from you forever. It was only a matter of time."

"Yeah?" Maya asked, a smile forming on her face.

"What can I say? That caveman story really had me hooked," Josh smirked.

"Don't you ever fall for that story, Noah. It's a trap," Maya rocked her son and smiled.

"And don't you ever listen to a guy when he says three years is too old for you, Emma. He is lying," Josh smiled at his daughter.

"I think we have some time until they enter the dating world," Maya said, looking back at her husband.

"Never too early to start preparing them," Josh laughed.

"I think the long game worked out pretty well for us," Maya smiled. Josh leaned forward, careful to not disturb the babies, and kissed his wife.

"I wouldn't have wanted to play the long game with anyone else," Josh promised.

 **. .**

"And this my girl is where mommy works on her art," Maya said. She was holding Emma and walking her around the art gallery. "Maybe one day, you will love art as much as I do and take over the gallery for me."

"Would you really give it up?" Josh asked, looking up from Noah and standing up from the couch.

"If she loved it and wanted to run it then of course I would," Maya nodded. "I just want her to have the world."

"Maybe Noah will love taking pictures," Josh said.

"Or maybe they will both hate art and want nothing to do with it," Maya laughed.

"I would still love them," Josh shrugged. He noticed a canvas and raised an eyebrow at his wife. "What's that?"

"What?" Maya asked. She followed his eyesight and saw what he was looking at. "Oh," she widened her eyes and blushed.

"Are you painting something?" Josh asked.

"Sort of," Maya nodded. "I was saving it for your birthday but I guess not. I had Riley bring it over here the other day."

"What is it?" Josh asked. He placed Noah in his stroller and watched Maya place Emma in hers. The two walked over to the canvas and Maya looked at him hesitantly.

"Don't hate it," Maya bit her lip.

"I doubt I'm going to hate it," Josh promised.

She turned it around and Josh widened his eyes. Maya had a painted a picture of him with the twins from right after they were born. It must have been from a picture she had taken. He was lying down on the couch and had the two twins on his chest. He was resting a hand on both of their backs and all of their eyes were closed. He remembered that day too. It was from when the twins were about a week old and they were still trying to get the hang of things. They were sleep deprived and would do anything for a nap. He looked up at his wife and instantly pulled her into his arms.

"I love it," Josh whispered.

"Really?" Maya asked, her eyes softening and a smile forming on her beautiful face.

"When did you have the time to paint this?" Josh asked. "How did I not know about it?"

"I worked on it at night when I couldn't sleep," Maya shrugged. "It was hard because I had to work from a picture but I think it turned out pretty good."

"It's perfect," Josh nodded.

"I thought we could hang it up in the nursery," Maya suggested.

"I think that's a great idea," Josh agreed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they looked at the painting before looking over at their babies.

"We got pretty lucky, didn't we?" Maya asked.

"The luckiest," Josh nodded. He kissed the top of her head and she leaned into his side. Everything felt perfect to them.

 **. .**

"It's their very first playdate!" Maya exclaimed.

"Sort of," Farkle laughed. Newt was in the playpen sleeping with his favorite teddy bear. Charlotte was sitting in Lucas's lap and looked like she was a second away from falling asleep. Emma and Noah were sleeping comfortably in their bassinettes.

"They're all sleeping," Zay smirked.

"Such a lively group," Josh laughed.

"But they are all together so that's all that matters," Smackle said.

"Charlotte looks like she is fighting sleep real bad," Vanessa said. The little girl's eyes would close and then open. Her head was teetering back and forth against Lucas's chest. He was rubbing her back and they all knew she was a second away from sleep.

"She does that a lot," Riley said. She smiled at her daughter and saw her finally rest her head on Lucas's chest before closing her eyes.

"How are the two of you handling parenthood?" Lucas asked the new parents.

"One day at a time," Maya laughed.

"I think we have gotten used to the whole no sleep thing," Josh said. He shared a look with his wife and smirked. "Well sort of."

"Yeah Maya hasn't always been the best on limited sleep," Riley teased her best friend.

"Oh whatever," Maya shot her a look and shook her head.

"How is newlywed bliss?" Farkle asked Zay and Vanessa.

"Good," Vanessa smiled and then bit her lip.

"What?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow. He noticed the grins on both his best friend's face and his new wife's.

"What? Nothing," Zay shook his head. Maya and Riley shared a look and smiled.

"Something is going on with you two," Farkle raised an eyebrow. Josh hid a smile because he knew what was going on thanks to Maya.

"Oh my gosh," Smackle widened her eyes.

"What?" Farkle asked, turning to face his wife.

"Are you?" Smackle asked and Vanessa nodded. Smackle shrieked and rushed over to hug Vanessa. Riley and Maya quickly rushed over to join in on the hug.

"Uh, does someone want to fill me in here?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah same here," Farkle nodded.

"We're having a baby!" Zay exclaimed.

"Congratulations man!" Farkle walked over and hugged his two friends.

"I would hug you but," Lucas gestured to a sleeping Charlotte in his arms. "I'm really happy for the two of you."

"The doctor said I'm two months," Vanessa said once everyone settled into their seats again. "I know it's a little early to be telling everyone but Zay was too excited to keep it a secret."

"Oh like you weren't dying to tell them all," Zay playfully rolled his eyes and smirked at his wife. "Plus Riley and Maya already knew."

"And Josh," Maya winced.

"You were able to keep that from me?" Lucas asked, smirking at his wife. "I'm impressed."

"It was not easy," Riley admitted. "I figured Zay would want to tell you first."

"I bet it's going to be a girl," Josh said.

"No way," Smackle shook her head. "It's totally going to be a boy."

"I'm with my uncle on this one," Riley said. "I'm going with a girl."

"I'm going to go with boy," Lucas said. Maya voted boy and Farkle said girl.

"Either way," Vanessa chuckled. "We are going to love them."

"It's totally going to be a boy," Zay smirked.

"Zay!" Vanessa swatted his arm and rolled her eyes. "Now if we have a girl, you are going to be disappointed."

"There is no way I would be disappointed with a daughter," Zay insisted. "I would spoil her rotten."

"Well in seven months you will find out," Farkle laughed.

"And the group will be complete," Riley smiled.

"The next generation," Maya smiled. She looked around at all of the sleeping children and then saw Vanessa rest a hand on her flat stomach. There was no way that their children would not be best friends.

 **. .**

"What are you doing in here?" Josh asked, walking into the nursery and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "It's like two in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep," Maya shrugged and rested her back against his chest. "Watching them sleep kind of soothes me and reminds me that they are okay."

"Everything is just so innocent with them," Josh quietly said. "It's like they have their whole future ahead of them and they can do anything they want."

"I just want them to be happy," Maya said.

"They will be," Josh promised. Maya turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You really think so?" Maya asked.

"How can they not be?" Josh asked. "They have the best mom in the entire world who is going to give them every opportunity possible. They are lucky to have you."

"They are super lucky to have you as their dad. Knowing that you are always there to protect them and love them, that's all they could possibly need," Maya said.

"We make a pretty great team, don't we?" Josh smiled down at his wife.

"I believe we do," Maya nodded.

"I'm glad I waited for someday," Josh said.

"No more waiting," Maya shook her head. Josh leaned down and kissed his wife, causing her to wrap her arms around his shoulders. They pulled back and looked at their twins. Josh had an arm wrapped around her waist, and Maya rested her head on his arm. They watched the babies sleep and were content where they were.

Someday was what they promised each other all those years ago at the ski lodge. Maya promised Josh that she was in it for the long game. Their love was something that the two would cherish for the rest of their lives and knew was going to continue to grow. For years they loved each other and shared their hearts with each other. Now they had two pieces of them to share that love with. Noah and Emma were the best parts of them and their prides and joys. There was no more waiting. The future was bright and Maya and Josh could not wait to see what their next chapter was going to bring. As long as they had each other and Noah and Emma, they were ready to take on the next chapter as a family.


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, this is it! This is the very final chapter of this story and this series! I have absolutely loved building this world for our favorite characters and little families for them all. Thank you all so much for your support and kind words. They have meant the absolute world to me! You guys are the best and I have loved writing this for you all! So thank you, thank you, thank you! I really hope you enjoy this final chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Epilogue**

Maya placed a plate of pancakes on the table and then a plate of bacon next to it. She set the four plates out and made sure all of the silverware was set. It took her over a half hour to get this breakfast ready and she knew that it was going to be devoured within seconds. She poured herself another cup of coffee and rested her back against the counter, savoring the minute of silence. She knew that within of a matter of seconds, her family was going to come rushing into the kitchen and chaos would ensue.

"Mom!" Emma rushed into the kitchen. Maya saw that her twelve year old daughter only had one shoe on and she raised an eyebrow at her daughter. Her blonde hair was in loose waves and Maya swore she looked more and more like her every day.

"Where is your other shoe?" Maya asked.

"I can't find it!" Emma whined. "I think Noah stole it from me again."

"Did not," Noah insisted. He had just walked into the kitchen and immediately sat down to load his plate with food. Maya smirked at her son because not only did he have the same eating habits as his father, he looked just like him.

"Did too," Emma retorted.

"Why would I want your pink sneaker?" Noah asked, shooting his twin sister an exasperated look.

"Because you want to torture me!" Emma snapped.

"No fighting at the kitchen table," Josh warned the twins. He walked over to the coffee pot, but stopped to give his wife a kiss.

"Oh gross!" Noah complained and rolled his eyes. "Do you have to kiss mom while I'm eating?"

"Yes," Josh smirked and then moved to sit at the table with his son. He took a sip of his coffee and raised an eyebrow at Emma. "Well, are you going to sit?"

"With one shoe?" Emma asked, placing her hands on her hips and shooting her dad a look. Maya had to suppress a laugh because her daughter really was her mini-me.

"Why don't you just wear a different pair of shoes?" Maya suggested.

"But then I have to change my whole outfit," Emma sighed dramatically. Maya and Josh shared an amused look from across the kitchen.

"I think your black converses will go just fine," Maya insisted. Emma let out a dramatic sigh and walked to change her shoes.

"Girls," Noah mumbled with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Maya warned her son.

"Do you have her shoe?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow at his son.

"No," Noah shook his head and then continued to stuff his face with food. Maya sat down next to her husband and immediately knew that her son was lying.

"Are you sure about that?" Maya asked. Noah looked up at both of his parents and saw that they were both staring at him intently.

"Fine," Noah sighed and stood up. "Emma! I have your shoe."

"I knew it!" Emma's voice shouted. Maya and Josh could hear the twins arguing and she let out a sigh.

"Maybe one morning we will have a breakfast where they don't end up arguing," Maya said.

"Wishful thinking babe," Josh smirked. "But hey! They sound like they are going to be arguing for a while, so you know what the means right?"

"More bacon for us!" Maya exclaimed.

"We are the winners here," Josh smirked. He leaned over to kiss his wife and then the two of them loaded their plates with bacon.

"Hey!" Noah exclaimed, walking back into the kitchen.

"You finished all the bacon!" Emma widened her eyes. She had both of her pink sneakers on and seemed much calmer than before.

"That's what happens when you argue," Josh said.

"First come first served," Maya teased. Emma and Noah protested before taking their seats. Eventually their parents ended up sharing the bacon with them and the family of four ate their breakfast together.

 **. .**

"Mom, can I go to Nate's after school?" Noah asked. Maya looked up from the dish she was rinsing and looked at her son.

"Did Nate's parents say it was okay?" Maya asked.

"Aunt Vanessa even said I could stay for dinner," Noah nodded. "Newt and Austin are coming too."

"If they said it's okay, then sure. I'm fine with that," Maya agreed.

"Thanks mom!" Noah exclaimed and rushed to grab his back pack.

"No running!" Josh called after his son. He walked into the kitchen where his wife was and raised an eyebrow. "Why is he so happy?"

"Because he gets to go hang out with his BFFs after school," Maya laughed.

"I swear he spends as much time with Nate, Austin and Newt as we did with their parents growing up," Josh said.

"I guess that's what happens when you grow up with them," Maya shrugged. She dried her hands and turned to face her husband. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his shoulders.

"I love you," Josh whispered.

"I love you too," Maya smiled and then smiled even wider when he leaned down to kiss her.

"Oh do you two ever stop?" Emma groaned, walking into the kitchen.

"What do you need?" Maya raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Can we go to Charlotte's? Please?" Emma asked, her blue eyes pleading.

"And you said that Noah was anxious about seeing his BFFs," Josh smirked.

"What can I say?" Maya shrugged. "They are mine and Riley's daughters. Of course they are best friends."

"Noah! Let's go," Josh called out. Noah came walking into the kitchen and ran a hand over his scruffy brown hair.

"I'm ready," Noah said. Everyone grabbed their bags and headed for the front door, ready to take on the day.

 **. .**

"Hello?" Maya called out, opening the front door to her best friend's apartment.

"Aunt Maya!" Seven year old, Connor Friar rushed into the living room and threw his arms around his mom's best friend.

"Hey little man," Maya greeted with a smile and ruffled his dirty blonde hair. He looked up at her with his emerald green eyes and Maya swore she was looking at a mini version of Lucas.

"Where's Uncle Josh?" Connor asked. Maya laughed because ever since he was a baby Connor's favorite person in the world, besides his parents and siblings, was Josh. He was completely attached to him and the feeling was mutual. Josh absolutely adored Connor and always took the time to play with him.

"There he is," Maya pointed behind her and Connor's eyes lit up when he saw Josh walk through the front door.

"Uncle Josh!" Connor exclaimed and rushed over to hug him. Josh caught him in his arms and smiled at him.

"Hey buddy," Josh greeted.

"Hey Peaches," Riley walked into the living room and smiled at her best friend. Maya looked up at Riley and it still felt like a breath of fresh air seeing her best friend. They had just recently turned forty and between the two of them, they had five children but it was like nothing had changed. Over thirty years of friendship and she still loved her best friend to no end.

"Hey Riles," Maya smiled and accepted the hug her best friend greeted her with.

"I see Connor found Uncle Josh," Riley laughed and shook her head at her youngest.

"Where's Charlotte?" Maya asked. "She usually comes rushing to see me."

"Oh Emma already found her and they are gossiping in her room," Riley said.

"Only those two could have something to gossip about before eight in the morning," Maya said.

"Sounds like another pair of best friends I know," Lucas said, walking into the living room with a smirk on his face.

"Oh whatever Huckleberry," Maya rolled her eyes and shoved her friend's shoulder.

"Has Austin finally decided on a shirt to wear?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow at her husband. Their ten year old son, Austin Friar, had a mind of his own when it came to getting ready for school. He was also the only one who had inherited Riley's brown eyes and he had Lucas's dirty blonde hair.

"I think he narrowed it down to two," Lucas laughed.

"That kid I swear," Riley shook her head. They were all interrupted when they saw the Minkus family make their way through the front door.

"Good morning!" Smackle exclaimed and smiled at her friends. Newt immediately ran over and started talking animatedly with Noah.

"Hey guys," Riley greeted their two friends and then smiled at the little girl hiding behind Farkle's leg. "Hi Grace."

"Hi," five year old, Grace Minkus waved back sheepishly and then buried her head in her dad's leg again. Farkle ruffled his daughter's dirty blonde hair and smiled at his friends.

"We are still working on the whole shy thing," Farkle said.

"She's adorable," Maya insisted. "Shy works for her."

"Hi Grace!" Connor rushed over and waved at his friend.

"Hi," Grace waved back and flashed a cute little smile.

"Want to come play with me before school?" Connor asked.

"Sure," Grace nodded. Connor grabbed her hand and dragged her away to some of his toys.

"They are so going to get married one day," Josh teased.

"Never!" Farkle widened his eyes and shook his head.

"My son isn't good enough for your daughter?" Lucas raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Oh you know what I mean," Farkle rolled his eyes and Lucas laughed. He was the exact same way with Charlotte.

"The Babineaux's are in the house!" Zay exclaimed, strolling through the front door with his family.

"You always have to make an entrance, don't you?" Vanessa rolled her eyes at her husband and shook her head in amusement.

"Of course he does," Twelve year old, Nathan Babineaux smirked at his mom and then laughed. Nate was a miniature Zay between his looks and personality. He had Vanessa's kind heart and kind smile. "He wouldn't be dad if he didn't."

"Oh be quiet you two," Zay waved off his two favorite people in the world and then walked over to his friends.

"Yeah Vanessa," Maya smirked. "It wouldn't be a Zay entrance if he didn't let us all know he was here."

"It's not even eight in the morning and I'm already being teased," Zay said.

"You get used to it," Lucas insisted.

"So," Riley turned to Smackle and smiled. "Are you going to cry?"

"Oh yeah!" Vanessa widened her eyes. "It's Grace's first day of kindergarten."

"Ugh," Smackle groaned and shook her head. "Don't remind me."

"Why do you look like you're going to cry, Farkle?" Maya asked.

"What?" Farkle asked and brushed at his face. "I'm not going to cry."

"You're so getting teary eyed," Josh laughed. He was in no place to judge is friend. He cried like a baby when he dropped off Emma and Noah at kindergarten.

"She's my little girl," Farkle said. "Of course this is emotional."

"She's getting so old," Smackle sighed and looked over at her little girl. Grace was laughing and building a house with Connor.

"Tell me about it," Vanessa laughed. She looked over at Nate and saw that he was engrossed in a conversation with Noah, Newt and Austin, who had finally made his way into the living room. The four of them looked like Josh, Farkle, Zay, and Lucas did growing up. They looked like the best of friends who could not be separated. "My baby is twelve years old."

"Where has the time gone?" Maya sighed. She leaned into Josh's side and looked over at her son. "I feel like it was just yesterday we were getting married and having them."

"And now they are out in the world and building their own memories," Riley agreed. She felt Lucas wrap an arm around her shoulders and she smiled up at him.

"I think we did pretty well for a group of middle schoolers who had no idea what they were doing, don't you?" Zay asked. He shared a smile with Vanessa and then wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I think we did great," Farkle nodded. He pulled Smackle into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"We always promised that we would best friends forever and we did just that," Lucas said.

"And now we get to watch our children become best friends and create their own memories," Josh added. Everyone shared a smile because after all this time, they still loved each other to no end. Their friendship was as strong as ever and was only getting better with time. This group proved every day what friends forever really meant.

 **. .**

"Do you think this year is going to be different?" Emma asked. She was sitting on the bay window in Charlotte's room and looking at her best friend expectantly.

"I really hope so," Charlotte nodded.

"I wish we were in the same grade," Emma sighed.

"Hey," Charlotte reached out and grabbed her best friend's hand. "Just because we aren't in the same grade doesn't mean anything. We will see each other in the halls all the time. We are only a year apart."

"Maybe your dad will let you go out with a boy this year," Emma smirked at the brunette. Charlotte widened her green eyes and then laughed.

"My dad?" Charlotte pointed to herself. "Have you met my dad?"

"Well he and your mom were doing their thing when they were your age," Emma pointed out.

"Ew gross," Charlotte winced. "I don't want to think of my parents dating."

"You have to admit they are kind of cute," Emma said.

"So are your mom and dad," Charlotte said. "Your mom fought for your dad since she was my age."

"I just want to make something of my life," Emma sighed. "I hear all these great stories from when our parents and their friends grew up. I want to make something special of my life."

"You will," Maya insisted. The two girls looked over and saw Maya standing in the doorway with Riley.

"It's your world to take now," Riley smiled.

"Really?" Charlotte asked.

"We want you to take on the world and make the most of it," Maya said. She walked over and took a seat next to Emma, while Riley sat next to Charlotte.

"Is it going to be scary?" Emma asked, looking between her mom and aunt.

"Of course it is," Maya said. "But it's going to be exciting too."

"You girls are going to make some of the best memories and build some of the best relationships in the world," Riley added. She ran a hand over her daughter's brown hair and smiled at her.

"But always remember one thing," Maya said. She grabbed Emma's hand and smiled at her daughter.

"What's that?" Emma asked.

"No matter where you two girls go, you will always have us," Maya promised. Emma leaned into her mom's arms and smiled.

"We will always be here waiting for you to get back," Riley promised. Charlotte rested her head against her mom's and hugged her.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked, sitting up and looking at Charlotte. The Friar girl nodded and looped an arm through the blonde Matthews girl's arm.

"Let's go," Charlotte nodded. The two girls jumped up and headed for the bedroom door, sending their mom's one more smile.

"They really are growing up," Maya whispered.

"It's their turn to take on the world now," Riley said. Maya smiled at her best friend and Riley smiled in return.

 **. .**

"Now what?" Josh asked, dropping his keys on the counter and looking at his wife.

"Now we wait for them to get home," Maya said. Josh walked over towards his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"I think we've done pretty well, don't you?" Josh asked.

"I wouldn't change a single thing," Maya insisted.

"You're still my favorite teammate," Josh whispered. Maya lifted herself up on her tiptoes and kissed her husband.

"You'll always be the person I want to take on life with," Maya insisted.

"I love you Maya," Josh said.

"I love you too Josh," Maya promised. "Thanks for playing the long game with me."

"Thanks for never giving up on me," Josh said. To Maya and Josh, their someday was now every day. They passed go in the long game and every piece in the game of life had brought them to this moment. There was nothing in the world that would ever keep these two apart and their two beautiful children were proof that true love really did exist forever.


	25. Chapter 25

So, I had an idea! I was re-reading some parts of these stories and an idea came to me so I wanted to see what you all thought! Would anyone be interested if I wrote another story to this series? I know I wrote the epilogue and tied it all together. Would you be interested in seeing the group as parents to toddlers? See how they handle that kind of role and the affects it has on their relationships/friendships. Leave your thoughts and let me know what you think!


	26. Chapter 26

I have read all of your reviews and a couple of private messages that I received and came to the decision to not write anymore of these stories. I was surprised to read how many did not enjoy them because of some storylines that I came up with. I am really sorry if the stories were not enjoyable for some readers. I always try to write what I think readers will enjoy and go based off character portrayals from the show. I put a lot of time and effort into these stories so I feel bad if it isn't what many like. I've received a couple of private messages that hurt my feelings and ultimately made the decision for me to not continue. I am sorry if you wanted me to continue. Maybe one day I'll write another series that everyone enjoys. Thank you for your feedback and thoughts!


End file.
